A Bird's Knight
by LonestarKnight
Summary: (Complete) He appeared out of no where. Struggling for dear life in battle. Now, his life is the only thing standing between peace and destruction. RavenOc R
1. A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans however I do own Razor McKlan and other characters from The Last Descendant. The Last Descendant was written by me but I'm rewriting it a bit to change its setting and add a few more characters and give it more depth into the plot and characters.

The wind howled in the heat of high noon. On top of a cliff, was Razor McKlan, a being who was considered the last descendant of the dark knight clan on the planet Lythia. His brown trench coat swayed in the wind as he stared through his binoculars at the mass movement below in a destroyed city. Soldiers bearing guns and swords dressed in black marched in fours toward a large circular device. On top of the device, about halfway down into the roof, was a long sword with a golden hilt and guard with a strange pulse of energy radiating from it. While the sword pulsated to provide energy for the contraption, the soldiers disappeared in a flash as each one stepped through the device. To where? No one knew.

A strange man dressed in green pants and a white tunic stood by the portal yelling out orders. On each side of his brown belt were twin jade colored scabbards with the right holding its long sword inside of it. The golden guard and handle of the blade reflect beams from the sun's rays. The man's long black hair blew around wildly as a soldier came up to him, whispering something that brought the man's eyes to open wide. As Razor removed the binoculars from his face revealing the long scar that ran across his face and under the eye patch over his right eye. With relative ease, he pulled a pair of black sunglasses off of his leather belt and flipped them up and onto his eye before sitting on his silver motorcycle. The bike roared with fury as he quickly spun it around to head toward a fate that would soon change his whole world upside down.

Mean while, on a planet called Earth, heroes are abundant. Peace is a reality and war isn't everyday life. Yet one particular group of heroes shine through out the others. They're not nearly as powerful as the other group of heroes known as the Justice League, but the fact that they're teenagers bring interest in many people's eyes. Young people putting their life on the line who are unsure what to do with their lives; discovering everyday how harsh the real world is for the average Joe.

They are known as the Teen Titans, a small team of five superheroes trying to bring peace to the world from those who wish to do it harm. Its leader is Nightwing. Once he was known as Robin, yet his adolescence is over and now he's reaching the age of 18. Adult hood is near and after a falling out with his mentor, the legendary Batman of the Justice League, he donned on a new suit with a new title. Yet like his mentor, he is one of the few heroes on Earth with no super powers. Only wits, gadgets and his abilities in martial arts are his weapons. No super human strength, heat vision, super speed or a power ring that provides an almost infinite source of energy.

In second command was Cyborg, a human with many robotic implants. He too has no super powers, in a sense yet his mechanical parts provide him with super human strength and many weapons and equipment at his disposal. His training as an athlete before becoming part machine attributes to this teenager's abilities. Like Nightwing, who is also a natural athlete, this made crime fighting only that much easier as it came to him natural. Making hand to hand combat along with other types of fighting come rather smoothly.

The optimistic part of the team is the alien female known as Koriand'r, or as the world would know her as superhero name, Starfire. Her alien strength, energy bolts and flight provided great support to the other, more melee members of the team. Though she lacked in hand to hand combat that Nightwing and Cyborg possessed, she still wasn't defenseless against someone who had skill.

The jokester of the group, Beast Boy, or Garfield as he sometimes went by. Yet the team always preferred to call him B.B. to make it easier on them. His ability was to turn into any animal (or reptile) of his choosing. He was considered the weakest member of the group and many times ended up a bit bruised after a battle, but one thing was for sure, he made sure, with his weird sense of humor, that everyone realized that they were human, for the most part.

Finally we come to the mysterious non-emotional Raven. A girl who's past was only known by Starfire, a past that gave her nightmares. She had powerful psychic abilities that provided the team with a great asset. Her powers also enabled her to heal wounds and send dark blasts of psychic waves that could knock one senseless. Strangely enough, her telekinesis and other offensive powers usually required her to speak the magical words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Titans! Trouble at the old factory north side of town." Nightwing spoke through his yellow communicator that normally rested on his utility belt. He crept silently on top of the nearby buildings as soldiers in black formed platoons five by five shoulder to shoulder. A couple of red demons with large red wings could be seen flying around, obviously scouting for intruders, with a swan's grace upon water. He knew something big was about to happen but what that something was he did not know.

The soldiers started to stir as a woman in a black robe appeared before their very eyes. Resting in her hand was a wooden staff that seemed to provide more use then just walking with. She started to speak to the soldiers as it seemed but what she spoke he couldn't understand. And then it happened! In a flash of light, the entire fleet of soldiers vanished in thin air. Curiosity got the better of him as he swung down to the site in order to investigate, "Weird. How could so many people just disappear all at once? And what was up with that lady?" He asked himself out loud while in thought.

Razor drove down the road with elegant ease dodging hails of bullets as the soldiers in black fired upon him. After pressing a button on his bike to switch control of his acceleration to his left hand, he reached behind himself over his right shoulder and drawing a very large sword. It was as long as a claymore yet twice as big! Amazingly though he had complete control of the sword as he swung it at soldiers he passed by sending them to the ground in the crippling blows. After about ten minutes of charging his way through the soldier infested city, he came upon the device that was seemingly being powered by the sword.

Slamming on his brakes, his bike turned a bit slightly to the left as it slid to a halt. He looked around for any sign of the man that was present earlier yet no trace of him could be found. His eye moved up to notice that the sword was still in place, why it was left he didn't know. Slowly he closed his eye while getting off of his motorcycle. The inexperienced would think that he was trying to think yet the experienced would say otherwise. They'd tell you that he was focusing on his surroundings. Sensing every detail with his psychic sense, to find his enemy and determine the best offense and defense.

Without warning, he threw his large sword up above his head as the sound of sword on sword could be heard. It went well with the vibrations that rippled down the guard and to the butt of his sword. "Ah McKlan. I see you were able to detect me after all." The evil man growled as he and Razor held their swords together. "But that doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon enough and Neo will be mine and I shall receive the armor that was rightfully mine!" "This sword and amulet will never be yours!" Growled Razor as his opponent started to push him back slowly. One would think that Razor would have the upper hand because he has a bigger and heavier sword yet at a second look, one could see that Mark was easily winning. "Come on Dark Knight. Is that the best you can do?" Mark taunted as Razor quickly broke contact to dodge a hail of bullets that came at him from the snipers on the roof tops. Soldiers appeared from every where, armed with swords and guns, mostly swords, and charged him.

"Come knight, think you can handle my soldiers without your team?" Mark laughed as he leaped into the air as if he was flying before landing on top of the device. Razor reached under his trench coat and behind his body as he drew a single bladed knife out from its' scabbard that rested attached to his belt. "I see. So your going to use the lightning knife, the Vortex Blade, upon a helpless group of soldiers. And I here thought you were supposed to be some sort of hero. Willing to sacrifice your life and body in order to preserve at least one life in danger of harm. Yet here you are threatening to wipe them out with one wave of your blade." "Shut up!" Razor yelled as lightning flew from his blade surrounding the villains before his and Mark's very eyes frying their corpses beyond recognition. "Impressive Dark Knight. You've managed to finally use your knife without your armor and harming yourself. Yet will it be enough to stop me?" Questioned the evil man as he with drew his sword from the portal, "With the other Dimension Cutter back into my hands, the portal will leave you here! So long McKlan. Places to go, people to kill and a world to conquer."

With those final words, the long haired knight jumped down and backed into the portal. "Mark!" Razor yelled out as he quickly got onto his bike and road after the man through the portal just seconds before it closed. As he came out on the other end, he flew off his bike violently landing in the middle of a city pack full of people. Their gaze turned toward him and Mark who just towered over him with both swords drawn. "Come Dark Knight. You don't have to kneel before me, I'm not king of this planet yet." Mark taunted the young knight only to anger him. And anger him it did. Razor quickly charged Mark swung his large two handed sword with both hands. The blade clashed with Mark's twin swords and then he was knocked off balance with a well placed kick. Mark then jumped up to swing down at Razor yet seemed to only strike the concrete ground as Razor rolled away and flipped to his feet.

"Damn. No matter how hard I train. I'm always a step behind you." Razor growled and mentally kicked himself for not being able to keep up with his long time rival. Then a loud clang was heard as his large sword, Neo, was knocked out of his hands and onto the concrete floor from a hard swung from Mark's right blade. Mark quickly took the initiative and swung his other sword yet Razor was one step ahead of him. He quickly flipped backwards and in mid air drew his twin handguns and landed aiming at his opponent and open fired. Bullets roared through the air at the knight with twin swords yet it seemed as if time slowed down as the knight quickly deflected the bullets with his swords. Then without warning, he leaped at Razor clashing sword to gun in a desperate struggle for control of the situation.

Mark swung his right sword clashing with the barrel of Razor's handgun as he quickly ducked the Dark Knight's counter kick. "Razor, you've gotten faster. Impressive." "That's only the tip of the iceberg." Growled Razor in his deep cold voice as he spun around with a back kick knocking Mark back a couple of steps. The evil knight regained his composition and swung his left sword.

Razor ducked the left sword and blocked the right as he brought up his left handgun

and open fired missing by mere inches and striking a street lamp. Mark then swung his sword catching the knight in his left arm yet to his unsatisfaction, Razor didn't scream in pain but instead quickly swung his gun as if it was a sword striking Mark in his arm. As Mark stumbled, Razor quickly holstered his twin handguns before diving for Neo that was on the ground before the small crowd.

At the last second he lifted his sword to defend himself from both of Mark's swords as they swung in unison toward him. Then with ninja like skill he sweep at the ground in a kick trying to trip his foe but missed as Mark jumped backwards into safety. "Mark. Let's finish this. I'm getting tired of getting no where." Razor's voice stayed the same, full of hate and anger, as he stabbed his sword into the ground before him. "As you wish." Mark replied keeping his cool as he sheathed his swords.

Razor's jade colored amulet around his neck on a necklace started to glow as his trench coat suddenly disappeared. A green wave of energy started to spiral around his limbs slowly moving to his torso at the same pace. Silver metallic boots appeared over his old ones along with leg guards over his lower legs. Knee guards appeared as his pants and muscle shirt turned a deep dark black. His belt turned a solid white while over his gauntlets formed silver metallic gloves with braces and elbow guards. When the energy finally reached his torso, a silver breast plate appeared with a pelvic guard over his crotch and rear. On his shoulders attached to his breastplate were pauldrons outlined in guard that made a parallelogram shape with the outside making a one-thirty-five degree angle on the bottom corner.

Attached to his back was a jetpack with thrusters on the bottom and vent like thrusters in the middle. His blue metal scabbard that was about 1' 6" long that rested on his back attached to a belt that was across his chest underneath his armor was inside of the jetpack. Instead of opening up completely down the middle to allow easy access to his sword, it only opened up top where the scabbard was sticking out from under the contraption so it wasn't impossible to draw his large sword. To the side of his jetpack were one inch thick, four feet long and three inch thick poles that acted as wings. The tip made a forty-five degree angle with a thruster at the tip painted gold. The corner that ran down the back of the wing to the tip was gold as well. Twin bladed claws were on the back of each hold folded down and retracted within itself so it wasn't at full length and lifted up so it couldn't pierce anyone. As soon as the body's armor was complete, a silver helmet appeared on Razor's head that resembled a pilots helmet. The sunglasses attached to them as if they were the helmet's visors.

The amulet around Mark's neck was glowing as well as silver armor similar to the universal armor, the only difference between the two besides their magical properties was the fact that Mark's armor didn't have wings or claws and his completely covered his legs and arms and his pauldrons weren't outlined in gold and instead of being of a parallelogram design, they were rounded, appeared on his body in almost an instant. "Your universal armor may be more powerful then mine but the galactic armor give me more then enough protection to kill you!" Mark laughed as a green cape appeared on his back, attached to his breast plate in the front, covering his jetpack.

"Friend Raven. What's going on? First there were loud clangs of metal and then gun noises and now multicolored bright flashes of light?" Starfire questioned as she and Raven were on their way to meet with Nightwing but were side tracked by the sound of police sirens and puzzling noises that rung out in the air. As the finally approached the source, they saw two men in knight's suit of armor facing each other with their weapons drawn. The one with a cape holding twin long swords while the capeless with a very large two hander. The crowd was running around in panic as cops dropped their gun in disbelief. The two didn't know what just happened but whatever it was just scared everyone who bared witness.

Without warning, the knight with the twin blades leaped at Razor knocking him down with a shoulder tackle. Then in an instant the tip of the right Dimension Cutter was placed at Razor's throat as the fallen knight was laying on the ground. "Go ahead. Finish it!" Barked Razor with a bold tongue. "As you wish." Mark answered as he readied his arm for a thrust. Starfire couldn't think about having one of them kill the other so without hesitation she fired her star bolt into Mark causing him to flinch. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to take a person's life." Starfire said in an apology.

A black energy surrounded the two knights lifting them both into the air trapped with no where to go. Both knights saw that it was the cloaked girl with her hood over her head causing the black energy. "This is getting ridiculous. Dark Knight, until next time when there is no interference." Mark saluted with a smirk as the energy suddenly shatter around him dropping him toward the ground but in midair the Astral Knight's jetpack kicked in allowing him to soar toward the clouds at tremendous speeds. "Mark you coward!" Razor yelled out causing the energy around him to shatter as well. As he landed on the concrete he went down to his knees and punched the concrete below him causing it to crack all over within a ten feet diameter. "Whoa. That guy has anger management problems." Raven commented in her monotone self.

The knight before the two super heroines got up to his feet and started to walk into the panicked crowd as his jets started to activate. "Where do you think you're going?" Raven growled at the young man. "To find the Astral Knight." "You're not going anywhere. You've endangered the lives of the innocent firing your two guns out in the crowd. For that you must pay." "I'm sorry but I can't stay and get chewed out by some pathetic girl." That hit a nerve. "What did you call me?!" Raven's voice was full of anger as she yelled. Man hole lids flew up in the air, fire hydrants exploded and glass shattered. This woman wasn't one to be trifled with, especially since she had a powerful set of psychic abilities at her disposal.

"Look, we just want to question you. So please. Come with us." Starfire pleaded as she walked toward Razor. "Fine. I could learn a bit more of this planet anyways if I'm going to catch up to Mark." Starfire and Raven flew into the air leading the way back to Titan's Tower with Razor not far behind riding his silver motorcycle down the high at great speeds through the streets below, as the psychic hero pulled out her communicator and turned it on, a picture of Nightwing appeared, "Dick. We weren't able to come due to a problem that arose. We're taking him back to Titan's Tower for further questioning." "Him?" "Come to the tower and your questions will be answered." Raven looked below herself at the man weaving through traffic at high speeds, the expression on his face gave her shivers. "_His expression hasn't changed since his battle with that other armored knight. It still looks like he's angry and full of rage_." she spoke to herself in thought.


	2. Dodging the Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own The Last Descendant and the characters (and weapons) used from that story.

The knight in silver armor sighed as he stared out of the window, looking at the small body of water that surrounded the island completely on all sides, as the only connection from the main land to the island was a small bridge. The members of the Teen Titans were gathered around on their large couch that was in front of a large T.V. with a coffee table in between. Silent has befallen the whole tower as the others tried to piece together what happened back there. How was it possible for two men to appear out of no where wearing suits of armor yet have no trace of particles left behind to give away which direction, and planet, they came from.

"So let me get this straight. You go by the name Dark Knight, from what Raven and Starfire heard the other armored figure call you, and you possess martial arts skill similar to my own if not great. Both, you and your adversary, have exceptional reflexes and the equipment, in a sense, we've never seen before. Cyborg did a scan on you and couldn't pick up anything. All he could pick up is what we see on the outside. A jetpack, strange looking wings, armor, a large sword, sunglasses, twin handguns, a knife, a grappling hook, some clips, and a pouch on your belt." "That's about all the weapons visible." "What else do you have on you that we should know?" "A thermal saber in my left pauldron and a hidden gun with a few other well kept weapons in my pouch." The knight answered truthfully yet his voice sounded a bit agitated as it seemed like these people wanted to know everything about him. Right down to his cybernetic hand and forearm that he keeps hidden underneath his Aura Gauntlet on his right hand.

"Ok, at least now we know that you're packing more then what you look. Now tell us about yourself. Where are you from? What powers do you have and why do you possess so much skill? Who is that man that you were fighting earlier?" Nightwing questioned without even giving the man a chance to answer. "So many questions for someone who is good at solving mysteries." "I see that you've heard of me." "No." "Then how did you know?" "Your eyes. They are narrowed a bit more then normal. The eyes of a detective. Created by those who constantly focus their sight onto a single small object studying detail after detail. Keep their eyes locked onto a target with ease without having to blink or be distracted by some anomaly. A skill that takes years of to master." "I see. You are indeed good at deduction but enlighten us about yourself." Nightwing smirked as he finally found someone his equal on deductions other then Batman.

"My real name is Razor McKlan. I'm not from this planet of yours. I'm from the planet Lythia. On my planet, we humans have similar technology yet more advance while at the same time more primitive. Most humans lack the ability to use magic yet the other races, except for the dwarves, possess great amounts of mana in their body to allow them to cast the spells they wish. Guns are useless because one cannot etch a rune powerful enough into a bullet in order to allow one to pierce a magic barrier. So we use swords, spears and other primitive close range weapons against them. There are few advance weapons capable of fighting against magic. The armor's are primitive themselves, as they allow us better protection against Skylian's and Elvish blades. Guns are used not as widely but can be effective in the right person's hands. My planet is torn by extreme racism. Humans and dwarves live together as one since we're looked down by all of the other races who have the ability to use magic. Unknowingly to the other races, there is a great evil upon the planet that is slowly destroying everything that everyone holds dearest. Humans and dwarves fight yet it's all in vain. No one can defeat the being behind it all. No one, not even the two most powerful groups of humans alive. The Dark Knight Clan and Light Knight Clan. The clan's numbers have gotten small, too small for a full out assault. Their combine powers are supposed to be able to defeat any general or soldier under this being's grasp yet in order to defeat this being, eleven weapons of the elements must combine their powers with the Galactic Sword in order to form a blade capable of defeating this man. The weapons each are of one of the elements that make up planets with life on them. Fire, earth, wind, water, ice, nature, holy, lightning, light, dark and shadow. The light, dark and shadow elements are called ultra elements. Elements that are the most common yet most unnoticed. They are next to impossible to wield with mana so magic of those elements are impossible. The Dark Knight Clan's members were infused with the dark element as the Light Knights were of the light. We members are not only able to use the element bestowed to us without mana but each of us are evolved humans. Though we look the same, our mind is completely used, not just a portion, and our strength and reflexes are increased. Our senses have twice the capabilities that the normal humans have and we all have physic abilities. Telekinesis, telepathy and sensing our surrounding. Even with these great abilities we're slowly losing. That is, until we went after the weapons. Though the weapons will eventually kill their users, there are amulets that provide the user protection against this raw power of destruction. I myself have found all the amulets and combined their powers with Mark's galactic amulet's power forming the universal amulet. Armor capable of holding up against the combined weapon's power for small period of time. Unfortunately though the weapons couldn't be forged into one. For all of the weapons weren't found and the galactic sword was split into two. I hold one of those two swords while Mark, the other knight, holds the other. But he split his sword into twin swords with equal power running through each."

Everyone around the room were a bit confused as they had trouble absorbing so much information at one time seemed next to impossible. Only Nightwing and Raven caught it all. "Dude, that's way to much info. Just tell us about who you are!" Beast Boy said with a growing headache as Nightwing glared at him, "Sometimes the why is as important as the how." "Beast Boy. Shush, we must listen to whatever he's telling us. His origins are as important as who he is. Without them we may never be able to understand who he is exactly." Raven spoke up in a forceful tone.

Razor started to speak up as he slowly undid his helmet and set it on the table beside him revealing his short dark brown hair that got longer the further one moved toward his forehead. In the front his hair had bangs that went over his right eye slightly as it was parted on the left side. His eyes, however, were still covered by the sunglasses that he unattached from his helmet. "I was scouting out a possible Dark Regiment base. My partner didn't want me to scout alone but I didn't listen. Turns out Mark had created some kind of portal and was sending waves of soldiers into your world. I ran after him before the portal completely closed." "So your stuck here?" Nightwing questioned already knowing the answer but deep down he had more valid questions that he wanted to ask. The knight wasn't telling them much about his past but instead went indirect about it with his planet's history. It didn't seem right to him and obviously the man had done it on purpose. Supposable he deliberately did it in order for them not to discover his past. He wasn't going to force him into telling it either. How he got here is enough…for now.

"Well Razor." Nightwing stood up taking off his mask, "You're welcome to stay with us and join our team." "I'll decline." The knight quickly replied. "May I ask why?" questioned Nightwing as the knight slowly put on his helmet. "I prefer to work alone. Besides, I don't need your help nor do I need you to interfere." Razor turned around and started to walk pass everyone and enter the hall way until suddenly a black barrier blocked his only exit from the room. "You can't contain me physic." Within a matter of seconds, the barrier shattered as he applied a bit of his power to it. "_Why are you refusing to work with us?_" Raven's voice appeared in the knight's head causing him to stop. "_I have my reasons._" "_Then can you at least tell me?_" "_No, I won't. And stop trying to read my mind._" "_What?_" "_I may not be empathic but I am able to tell when one is trying to read my mind and put up a barrier._" "_I noticed the barrier. Well if you're going to go, at least remember that we'll be there to help at all times._" "_I don't need help from people who are weak._" Razor commented rudely as he walked down the hall and entered the elevator. "You jerk!" Raven yelled out a bit pissed causing the lights around the room to explode. "I take it you didn't discover anything." Cyborg said a bit scared. "Yeah, I did discover something. That knight is a complete jerk!"

Razor yawned as he drove around the city without his armor on. His thermal saber was now visible as it rested on his shoulder strapped to it over his trench coat with the belt strap to it going within two slits of his coat and across his chest. The wind blew violently against his hair while he mapped the city mentally with each street sign that he passed. "_There laws for the road are pretty much the same for the roads back home. Don't I feel so lucky. Now I hope that no one minds me carrying a sword._"

The sun started to see and stars peeked into the open black sky as lights all around the city lit up. "Getting late, must find a place to sleep." Razor said to himself as he stood on top of a sky scraper looking down at the city. "This place seems so peaceful, relaxed. Don't they ever have to worry about hostile take over by an army like Odin's?"


	3. Personal Request

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own Razor McKlan and any other characters from The Last Descendant (a book I'm writing. It was done but I didn't like the way it turned out so I'm rewriting it.)

Two weeks has passed since they last met that mysterious knight Razor McKlan. There were very few sightings in the city of him but before any of the Titans could get there, he was gone. The trouble was dealt with. Luckily though no none was killed or hurt badly but there was rumor that he used extreme force. Of course swinging a large sword at one would be considered extreme force in any case right?

"Several more superheroes were killed today fighting a man in medieval armor who calls himself the Astral Knight. Some say it is the Dark Knight while others say it is the other man who appeared at the same time in Old Time Plaza in Jump City, New York. Now to Donna who is at the funeral of the superheroes, Green Lantern, Flash and the Martian Manhunter." The news anchorman on the TV said a bit sadden while giving out the top story. "Thank you Donna. Everyone has gathered at the white house where the funeral will be held. A special burial ground will be made in honor of the heroes who give their lives. Green Lantern, Flash and Martian Manhunter will be the first to be buried. Wonder Woman's, Aquaman's, The Green Arrow's, Super Girl's, Super Boy's and Hawkgirl's will have their bodies sent here to be buried. Back to you Tom."

The news anchorman tried desperately to remain strong for his viewers, "We have just received footage of the battle today resulting in Green Lantern's and the others death today. Viewers be warned. This may not be appropriate for children." The screen quickly turned to most recent film capture as the Green Lantern desperately try to fight a man with twin swords in silver armor. In the blink of an eye, the man sliced through Green Lantern's barrier and across his chest. The man quickly spun around swinging his sword as if out of no where the Flash's body go tumbling down before him several feet as his head rolled another direction. J'onn Jones appeared out from under the ground grappling the knight trying to hold him still as Superman came down from the sky. Words were spoken from the man of steel yet the knight suddenly busted out with laughter. A strange energy erupted off of the man's body in small beams of light piercing the Martian's chest killing him instantly. The knight then took the initiative and stabbed his sword deep into Superman's gut piercing skin and all until it erupted from the back shattering the spine. There it was, before the world, Superman on his knees wounded in the gut now helpless, paralyzed waist down before a being of greater magnitude. Then came Batman driving his batmobile to the crime scene. As he stepped out, he approached the sinister man who unsheathed his left sword from Superman's gut dropping the Kryptonian to the ground. The man charged Batman swinging his right sword barely missing the caped crusader. Batman, with his skills in martial arts, quickly tripped the man before him and flipped over to Superman. As he knelt down and picked up the man of steel, a laugh erupted behind him. He turned around to face the evil knight and pulled out a smoke pellet. He quickly slammed it down and escaped to the air as Superman summoned whatever strength he had left to get them away.

"That was the scene today in downtown Metropolis. Our experts has confirmed that it is not the Dark Knight but indeed the other man in a suit of armor. Authorities and the Justice League are looking for the Dark Knight in order to question him. They also issue out a warning to any civilians and peace keeping vigilantes to not approach the knight in any event. In other news, the Cowboys defeated the Texans today." With that, a click was heard as the TV turned off. Raven was getting tired of hearing the news.

All that has been on ever since that jerk who calls himself a knight appeared was death and destruction. None of the Earth's greatest heroes could stop that villain who came with him. Even Superman was helpless! Hell, it seemed like Batman was the only one other then John Stewart who was actually able to react quickly enough to survive the first swing! The Flash may have been the fastest man alive but that doesn't mean that his mind is when it comes to reaction and Superman was supposed to be the most powerful. He was supposed to be nearly invulnerable but that invulnerability proved false against the blade..

She was beginning to wonder if their only hope lied within this Razor McKlan. When her and Starfire found him he was in combat with this evil knight. His skill may be able to keep up with this knight but is he able to handle this man's raw power? This knight has already leveled a small city of one hundred thousand with a blast from one of his swords. The moving of feet brought her out of thought as she noticed Dick pacing back in forth in costume without his mask. Rarely did he ever take off his mask in that suit so he must be in a rush yet all he did was wait by the phone.

Beast Boy's voice could be heard from the kitchen arguing with Cyborg about how much tofu is better then meat. It was irritating so she did the one thing she normally did. Reached over to her side and picked up the horror book she was reading earlier. Opening the sturdy book, she thumb through the pages until she found her spot. Try as she may she could not concentrate. For one, Beast Boy and Cyborg kept on breaking her concentration and two, the news of heroes dying to a man known as the Astral Knight and there's nothing they can do except wait for him to show his face again. But what was bothering her the most was the Dark Knight, Razor McKlan.

He seemed so cold, heartless, full of rage. She could tell that he had a long history with the Astral Knight. The way he talked, it was in agony. His voice shown anger and rage while his movement was cold, non caring. He seemed like the type of guy to let a helpless old lady be murdered for her earrings and then go out and kill someone and not think twice about the recent events. This was the kind of guy she hated the most. The kind of guys like the Joker and Blockbuster except he was supposed to be the hero. Wasn't he?

A loud break was heard through out the room causing Nightwing to stop pacing and break his train of thought and Raven from reading her book. They both saw Beast Boy and Cyborg pointing to each other, "He did it." That was the last straw. She slammed her book closed and stood up. "That does it. Nightwing, I'll be back in a couple of hours. These morons are giving me a headache." With a simple nod from the leader, she left. She would leave without his consent anyways and he knew it. Raven respected Nightwing the most because he respected her wishes and, in some ways, seemed like her. One could say she saw him as an older brother since they had so much in common and held great respect for the other.

After flying through the air for what seemed like ten minutes, the goth psychic landed in front of a café. She walked with her hood over her head and looked around. It seemed like a small crowd today; just how she liked it. The room was dark with little lighting and there was a bar that sold coffee and espresso. Tables outlined three corners of the room with a few in the center. In the far corner was a stage with a man dressed in black reciting a dark angst poem. She took her usual seat by the window as a waitress stepped by her, "Hello Miss Raven. Usual?" "Sure." answered Raven in her usual monotone voice. She waited about three minutes before the waitress brought her a hot cup of java to her table and left it.

The door swung open as two men dressed in black uniforms walked in. On their left arms was a patch with a strange looking sword and spear forming an X. Under the X were the words, "All Shall Succumb" which seemed strange. Though she ignored it and thought that it was just some kind of street gang. They weren't causing anyone any problems so why bother? Though she kept her eyes on them just in case.

Both men took two empty stools at the bar and ordered their drinks. They seemed perfectly normal if one didn't look at their uniform and empty sword scabbards on their backs. As they joked with one another, the door opened again. This time it was the Dark Knight clad in his usual silver armor. "It's him!" She spoke to herself in her mind. She reached for her communicator to call the others but she didn't want to alert him of her presence…yet. He walked calmly in the room, eyeing everyone who was there. The few who saw him quickly went quiet and stared. He was the talk of the town so everyone knew who he was.

Then his eyes caught hold of the two soldiers at the bar talking and laughing. He strolled over to them slowly until he came right behind them. Then, as if he had rehearsed, he grabbed then men by their shoulders to turn them around before grabbing their collars on the uniform and lifted them into the air with great strength. "Well if it isn't Colonel Dickens. Got demoted I see." The Dark Knight hissed as he recognized the man on the left. "Thanks to you!" "You give me too much credit. You know the routine. I want information and if you ever want to walk again. I suggest you start singing." "We'll never tell you anything!" The man in his right grip replied bravely yet at the same time sheepishly. With tremendous ease, the knight dropped the man and grabbed hold of his neck before lifting him again. The claws on the back of his hand lifted to their normal crooked L shape as the blades shot out of the tip to full length.

"With my Claws of Aegis activated, my strength in my right arm has been increased by several fold. I can easily break your limbs one by one. Though, I'm having a tough debate with myself on whether or not I should just sharpen my claws on you." "Go ahead and do it. But my master will slaughter you just like the rest of your kind." That struck a cord, the knight in rage tossed the soldier over the counter and into the brick wall leaving it cracked all over the impact spot. "Dickens. Last chance. Tell me or I'll start peeling you like a potato." As soon as he finished, a strange black aura covered his body and threw him against the wall causing him to let go of his detainee.

He sighed as he recognized this energy that held him against the wall. "Raven, you stupid idiotic girl!" He yelled at the titan a bit frustrated as he caused the aura around his body to shatter allowing him to stand on his own. "You were going to kill him. We do not kill people." "Speak for yourself." The knight growled as he walked by her, "It's kill or be kill when dealing with them." Just as he was about to walk out of the door, he turned his head around, "If you ever interfere with me again. I'll kill you." He warned before taking off into the sky with his jetpack turned on full.

Raven quickly followed after him and flew into the sky. Keeping her distance, she watched his every movement. Making sure not to lose him now. She needed to find his base of operations so they could confront him. He was a danger to everyone if he wouldn't mind going through with the act of out right killing someone just because of what their partner said. She glanced down to see that they were now leaving the city limits and arriving to the outside areas. Below now, instead of a forest of concrete, was a city of trees. They approached a large lake that gleamed brilliantly in the sun with birds flocking above and below for food and a place called home.

The knight started to land so she did the same. As soon as her feet touched the grass floor, she took off through the woods silently but quickly. Finally she came upon the knight and his small little camp. On a large rock was the thermal saber's handle he told them about, a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a stick of deodorant and finally some toothpaste and toothbrush.. In the middle of the small clearing of trees was a campfire surrounded by rocks used to keep the fire from spreading. His trench coat was hung up on a tree branch ready to grab at a moment's notice. On the other side of the camp was his silver motorcycle with its' kickstand down holding the bike upright. Its slick frame shined in the rays of the sun.

Finally her eyes came to the knight standing beside the large body of water. His armor mysteriously faded off in a strange light revealing the man beneath the armor. Two weeks ago she wasn't able to get a good look at his face because his back was turned to them. All they could go by was what they were able to make out in the reflection in the window. He had to be about her age. Seventeen at the youngest. His body was well toned and muscular. The way his red short sleeved muscle shirt hugged his body would make the average teenage girl go insane. The dark green pants he wore were definitely worn in and very dirty. It was obvious that he hasn't had a change of clothes in a while but he at least kept up with his hygiene. Where he got the money from she wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to know. The brown work boots he wore were tipped with a rough black rubber and showed signs of overuse. On each hand were leather gloves that went halfway up his forearm, the right glove had a gold metal plate with a emerald in the center on the back of his and two up the sleeve of the glove.

His brown belt was worn as well while below it were two gun belts that made and X in the front and back to provide stability as they were both sewn together in the conjunction. Across his neck were two necklaces, one belonging to the universal amulet that he told them about and the other to a golden ring with a dark blue crystal in it. He unstrapped the sword's belt from across his chest and laid it large blade against the tree growing near the bank. Then, the moment came when she deep down secretly wanted to see the eyes behind the shades. He lifted his hand and removed them revealing a deep green left eye while his right was covered with a black eye patch. Strangely, she didn't notice the eye patch's straps or the long scar that ran down his face and over his eye until it reached to the middle of his cheeks before.

Just as she was getting lost in thought, the sound of a jet could be heard. She couldn't see it but she knew it was hovering. "Strange, last time I checked, the only jet that could hover was Batman's." She said to herself. Razor quickly drew his twin handguns as a black jet lowered to the water below. The roof opened as a man in a strange costume got out. He then turned around and lifted a man in a blue and red suit up before pulling out a folded up wheel chair afterwards. The man in blue and red flew up a bit and then back down toward the ground as the man in black hopped down and opened the folded up wheel chair for the man in blue and red to sit down.

"You must be Razor McKlan. The Dark Knight." The man in black stated in a harsh tone. "What's it to you. You working for Mark as well?" "Mark? If that is the name of the Astral Knight then no. We've come to question you." Answered the man in black. "I take it that is why you followed me Raven." Razor called out as he glanced at Raven's hiding position. The young psychic knew she was caught and pretending that she wasn't there wasn't going to change that. She simply stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards the armed knight. "Yes. You could say that but how did you…?" "I can sense my surroundings. Remember?" Raven blushed at the thought of forgetting about the most talked about man of the city's psychic ability. She was a psychic so she should have at least remembered that in order to compliment her own.

"We wanted to ask you how to defeat that monster." "You can't." Razor quickly answered. His voice was strong with no hint of breaking or hesitation. He must have been telling the truth. "You can't be serious. There must be a way." "There is no way for you to defeat him." "My whole team was just killed. Superman and me are the only members left alive and he's paralyzed! You expect us to believe that we can't defeat him?" Batman was yelling. It was rare for him to yell out in anger so this came to a big surprise to Superman and Raven. Batman is considered the most deadliest hero while Superman the most powerful. Though someone must have never told that to the Astral Knight as he quickly struck fear into both men.

"You were found fighting the Astral Knight. Perhaps you could defeat him?" Superman suggested as he felt a bit helpless asking someone to do his job for him. The knight looked a bit confused on how they knew about him so well. The fact that they called him by name should have hinted him enough. "We told them everything we knew about you. We had to since the Astral Knight went on a rampage. It was the only way we were able to come up with a defense. With the information you gave us." Raven blurted out as if she read his mind to find the question he was going to ask.

"I can't defeat him." Razor said a bit disappointed about the fact that the truth hurt him like a bullet through his heart. Superman and Batman both turned their gaze toward the ground as Razor started toward his large sword, "In the past I fought against Mark many times. Each time ended in failure when I tried alone. Though when me and my partner fought together we triumphed, barely. One or both of us walked out seriously injured. And with only my armor and Neo. There is no way I can defeat him." "Neo?" Superman asked as he saw Razor grabbed his sword and pulled it from the blue metallic1' 6" scabbard that seemed to metallically attach to the sword when it was firmly snug. "This sword, Neo, is capable of striking through Mark's armor. A bullet is as well but unless you can strike the same spot many times with high powered guns, you're better off hoping that he'll slip and stab himself." "If your sword is able to strike through his armor, then maybe we could help you get close to him." Raven suggested.

"No. He'll strike you down in the blink of an eye. Even if he does allow you to get close, if he sees you with this sword in your hand he'll strike you down and take it. Can't allow that to happen." Razor said as his anger started to show. He was getting tired of the little chat session he was having with everyone. He had many personal reasons why he didn't want to talk about it but mostly was because it brought back terrible memories. "I'll find a way to stop him. You have my word." Razor said as he looked at his sword's long golden handle. He gripped the foot long handle in one hand before swinging the five foot blade over his head a bit and stabbed it. "Razor, you can't be serious. You don't care about the lives of others. Many will die in your personal war!" Raven growled at him.

"If that's all of your questions, I want you to leave. I don't need company." Razor said rudely to the others. Batman nodded as he helped Superman into the jet and flew off, yet Raven stayed there. Staring at the knight before her, wondering whether he is good or evil, most likely neither. "What are you doing still doing here?" He questioned at her coldly. "If you're going to fight against the Astral Knight you'll need resources. Come to the Titan's Tower with me at least. There you'll have access to satellites and the media to help you in your search. There are even weapons for you to stock up on. They'll aid you in your fight." "What's the catch." Razor said coldly, almost as if he was thinking about rejecting though he knew that'd be stupid since what she said was true. He did need access to weapons to aid him in his fight. Six clips could only provide so many shots and the satellites and media were indeed great ways of keeping track on a psychopath who did public slaughters. "Become a temporary Titan. When we go out to stop crime, you come with us. You become one of us. If you want your distance then so be it. We will only bother you when trouble but until this is resolved, your aid is needed, now more then ever." "And?" He added knowing full well that she knew what he wanted but was reluctant to say it, "and when the times come. We won't interfere in your fight.

"_This guy is going to be hell. I can already tell._" Raven said to herself in her mind, "_He acts like me except worse. Wonder why he dodged the question about his past the other day? Maybe one day I can pry it from him and find out why he acts like me, only worse._" She pulled out her communicator and flipped open the vid screen. After about a few seconds, Nightwing's picture came onto the screen, "What is it Raven." "I'm on my way back with a guest. He'll be staying with us for a while. With a few conditions that we agreed to in order for him to come." "Who is it?" "Razor McKlan." She responded as she suddenly heard Beast Boy in the background, "Aw man not another Raven. And he carries a sword! Sheesh, one unarmed Raven is bad enough." "Dick. Do me a favor." "What?" Nightwing responded a bit worried about what she was going to ask. "Tell Beast Boy to not go to sleep tonight."


	4. During Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the Last Descendant and Razor McKlan.

A/N: If you have noticed, or if you haven't, I'm going behind myself and correcting the mistakes that are on the chapters. Sometimes I don't catch them until the chapter is already up so you notice the corrective changes until the next day or so.

In her dimly lit room, Raven sat at the desk in the furthest corner writing in her diary with diligent strokes of a ball point pen, "Dear Diary." She read out loud as she wrote, "Razor has only been here for a few days and there is already conflict. Nightwing and Cyborg are probably the only ones he gets along with. Probably because Nightwing respects his personal space and Cyborg just doesn't bother the guy. Nightwing says if he wants to open up, he will. Beast Boy and Starfire however are a constant bother to him. Yesterday he took his grabbling hook and tied Beast Boy to the flag pole outside because he was tired of hearing the corny jokes thrown at him in order to get a laugh. Hey, you know, he mustn't be so bad if he tied Beast Boy up. Then there's Starfire who's constantly bugging him to join everyone else. Though it bugs him, as it would me, what seems to get him the most is when she starts playing twenty questions. The first day he moved in she made the mistake of asking him about himself and he looked at her in a rude way. Though she didn't get the hint and continued asking until finally she blurted out about how he won't tell us a thing about his past and should open up. That didn't end well. He literally tossed her out of his room and locked the door behind as it closed. Though I hate to admit it, Starfire did have a very valid question when she asked why he was so reclusive. That question has been in my head ever since we met him."

The purple haired girl closed her book and set her pen down on top of the desk. Slowly she got up and walked over to her closet. Groggily she undressed out of her pajamas and into her usual dark blue leotard and cloak. After putting on her boots, she struggled into the hallway and down the hall. Tired as she was, she had to make it to the kitchen and have her morning herbal tea. Room after room she passed until she started to pass the Dark Knights.

After she debated with herself about peeking into the room without permission, naturally the curiosity won so silently she opened the door and peeked inside. In front of an open window as the sun rise was barely coming out from under the horizon was Razor. He was almost naked! Well except for his green pants but other than that he was almost naked. He moved as if it was a dance practicing his martial arts. After several well placed kicks while balancing on one foot, he walked over to his sword and unsheathed it from its' scabbard. With mighty yet very smooth swings the knight swung the large sword as if it was a paper weight.

With such control of the sword, it was amazing on how he'd say he couldn't defeat Mark alone. The knight swung the large sword with his right hand flipping it from upright to upside down and back again in one swift motion. He was indeed skill. The sun was up more, providing more light in the almost lightless room. She could now see many scars on his body. They were light, almost unnoticeable but some were deep and easily visible. A large scar going across his gut caught her eye as with another that went vertically on his right breast. His left shoulder had a gunshot scar while there was another on his left arm. A stab scar was slightly above his gut's long scar. The stab scar didn't end there as one could tell he was run through completely by the identical scar on his low back. Then she noticed that his hand was starting to have a glare.

As she brought her eyes to it, she saw something that almost made her shriek. You'd think that after living with Cyborg for the last couple of years that she'd be used to it, but what she saw was a cybernetic hand and forearm connected about halfway up to his elbow. The man was missing his right hand and they never knew. He just hid it under his gold gauntlet he called the Aura Gauntlet. As she traced up to his body and onto his face, she could see that the eye patch was missing. The long scar now was completely visible and his right eye had a blue pupil and iris. He was blind in that eye, probably from the event that caused that scar.

Suddenly she snapped out of her trance as she noticed Razor standing there a few feet away holding his massive sword in his right hand. "Spying on me?" He stated roughly. "Just checking on you. None of us trust you. You might leave without letting us know." "If I left, it would give your friends some peace." The knight stated as he turned around and walked over toward the window. "Why do you hide that arm?" The knight turned was silent for what seemed like eternity. He was in thought, trying to think of an answer.

Finally, in his harsh voice he answered, "The past. It reminds me of the past when I look at it or others ask me about it." "Do you want to tell me about it?" "No." He quickly growled. "That's fine with me. We're not going to force you into telling us anything you don't want us to know." "Tell that to Starfire." Raven laughed inside of her mind a bit as she asked, "What about Beast Boy? He's usually nosey also." "He's still stuck on the flag pole. And if you ever see him, tell him I want my grappling hook back." This caused her to laugh a bit in a small giggle, "_He told a joke?_"She said to herself in her mind. She herself wasn't into telling jokes but she did have a sarcasm that made up for it. After about five seconds of laughing, the lamp by the bed suddenly shattered. Her face turned to a deep shade of red in embarrassment.

"Powers leak out through emotions. I see, you can control that." Razor said in a normal tone of voice. It was strange to her, this knight was always angry about something yet that hate wasn't in his voice now. He was actually speaking to her normally…well except his voice had almost no hint of emotions. She hated that, as she herself was normally monotone with a hint of sarcasm was considered the emotionally suppressed member of the team. "My powers?" She asked as the knight nodded a bit while he stared at the land below that connected to the lake. "I meditate in the morning and afternoon in order to control my powers. I can't have any emotions as well or my powers will leak through them." Raven said while stepping beside the knight to look out the window as well.

The knight raised his left hand up to waist level. As his palm opened, a strange black glow started to encase it. The glow formed into a fluid like mist as it moved together to form a ball of black light that floated about half an inch above his palm. At first she didn't register what it was but eventually it came to her. "_So that is the raw form of the dark element. This is weird._" "My power can leak out through my body as well. Though I've learned to control it at an early age. Now, in order for it to leak it will take great deal of anger. But that really only amplifies it. You can learn how to control it as well. It just takes a little bit of coaching." Raven couldn't believe what he was offering.

Dick Grayson woke up to his alarm clock going off. With great amount of effort, he rolled over and kissed the sleeping Starfire on her shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her naked form before whispering, "Kory. It's time to get up. It's already noon." Sleepily, the Tamaranian replied, "Just a few more minutes hun." The former boy wonder did as she asked as he got up and threw on his suit. After applying his mask to his face, he stepped out of his room. With a slow stride he passed the rooms one by one until he came by Razor's room. He heard some talking coming from the room by the knight. "_Who is he talking to?_" Rang through the former caped crusader's mind. Silently he opened the door to see the knight instructing Raven who sat on the floor Indian style. "Now concentrate."

He closed the door in silence as he started down the hallway towards the kitchen. "He's helping her meditate?" Was all he could say about what he just saw. His feet took him the living room where Cyborg was on the couch playing the Playstation. "Booya!" He cried out, "new record." Nightwing just shook his head and walked towards the kitchen. Then he just realized that he saw Razor for the first time without any of his gauntlets or eye patch on. "Now I see why he's reclusive. His past must have been that painful. His arm and eye is proof enough of that. Must hurt to spend every night having nightmares of it and only to wake up with the reminder of it all there on your arm." He said to himself he observed his surrounding before speaking up a bit puzzled, "Hey Cyborg. Have you seen Beast Boy?"


	5. Kitten

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do however own Razor McKlan and other The Last Descendant characters (Mark).

Hours has passed since Raven started to receive help from Razor. It was easier to control her powers than what she had thought. She had thought that the only way for her to control them was remain emotionless and meditate constantly yet here she was learning how to control them by doing neither. The thing that got her though was how easy it was. She never knew that such ways of training could help her control such vast amounts of power.

The longer she stayed there listening to him instruct her, the more she understood about him. "_He really isn't kind of bad guy he makes himself out to be. Deep down he must be a nice guy at heart. Well maybe. He's really gentle even though he won't admit it. The way he's been helping me hasn't been rough as one would have thought it would be the way he acts. There has to be a way to get him to drop that mask of his._" Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Nightwing calling on the loud speaker, "Titan's trouble." She knew that their session was over and knew that they were needed in the living room.

Razor quickly threw on his shirt and boots while he grabbed his sword belt and wrapped it around his chest. While grabbing his sword, he rushed out of the room. Coming to the living room, he quickly came to a stop remembering that he forgot his eye patch, sunglasses and gloves. "Forget these?" Raven teased handing him his patch and gauntlets. Razor slid on his gauntlet and patch as he noticed that Raven was wearing his sunglasses. The dark psychic took them off and slid them over his eyes, "There you go. You forgot them on the table."

Without even receiving a thanks, he approached the large vid screen in the living room with her closely behind. In front of it were the others staring at blond haired teenage girl. She looked as if she was about seventeen, the same age as Raven and Razor, yet acted kinda like she owned everything. "Robby poo." The young lady said as Starfire was getting furious with jealousy at the beautiful teen who was hitting on Nightwing. "The name isn't Robin anymore. It's Nightwing." "Oh Robby poo. You're so funny." "_Embarrassing. Does he always go through that with the girl?_" Razor sent a telepathic message over to Raven who simply replied, "_Unfortunately. Yes._" "Oh lookie. You have a new friend. And my what a body. Are you single?" The lady asked as she saw the Dark Knight for the first time.

"Kitten. Not today." Nightwing growled at her, tired of hearing her make moves on someone. "Hey DK. Looks like you got an admirer." Beast Boy joked before Raven punched him in the back of the head, "Knock it off B.B." "DK? That's a funny name." Kitten giggled. "As for your information it stands for Dark Knight. You know. That guy with the sword." Beast Boy said trying to look smart in front of everyone but to his dismay, Raven grabbed him by the collar and glared at him, "Why don't we go ahead and tell her his real name as well. He's not in armor and shouldn't be referred to as the Dark Knight until he is." "Eh oh yeah forgot." Beast Boy sweated in pure fright of his team mate. He knew he goofed but how bad, they were just about to find out.

"Oh so you're that guy! I should have known. Only a guy as cute as you could wear such beautiful armor." Kitten still continued trying to win over the knight with cheesy pick up lines. "Spit it out Kitten. Why did you call?" Nightwing growled. "Well, I was bored and wanted go out tonight so I need somebody to take me." "Call your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll take you out." "That's the thing Robby poo. Me and Fang broke up. So what do you say. Go with me to the movies. You know you can't resist little old Kitten. Meow." The lady's way of hitting on someone was scary. Hell, Razor wasn't too sure if she was exactly all there because of it.

"Let's make a deal Robby poo. Someone take me to the movies or I blow up Clear View Bridge." The blonde stated as she held up a detonator. After about a minute of thinking, Nightwing responded with a growl "Ok. I'll do it." "Well, instead of you taking me. How about the Dark Knight. He's so mysterious and handsome. Very dangerous. The type of dream guy every girl wants." Dick turned to look at Razor, who was on the verge of disgust. He knew the knight wouldn't do it. He had enough trouble listening to their rules about not killing any of Mark's soldiers just because of the pure fact that they work for him. So what would make him think that he'd agree to a date with some girl who was seemingly getting on his nerves.

"Please Mr. Knight? Take me out to the movies. Meow. I know you want to." "I'd rather get shot." Razor replied rudely. "So you want to lose a valued bridge belonging to the city?" "Not my bridge, not my problem." "Oh, I like your attitude. Why don't you join me. With an attitude like that you'd make a great villain." "Decline." "But don't you want to? I'm very gorgeous and you're very handsome. We'd make a perfect couple." "Whatever." The knight kept on responding in his cold tone of voice. It sent chills down everyone's spine when he did something like that. Finally in rage, Kitten yelled out, "Nightwing. Either you get him to take me to the movies or else I destroy the bridge during rush hour!" "DK. Please." The knight didn't want to do it but he saw the desperate pleading look in Nightwing's eyes. "Fine. Time and date." "Tomorrow at seven. Make sure you look sharp. See ya there handsome." Kitten winked as she blew a kiss. The vid screen finally went black.

"Oh great. Now I got a psychopath for a date. Must be my lucky day." Razor grumbled. "Where does she live?" He asked. "She lives on…you're not going to kill her!" Cyborg started to answer his question until he noticed that Razor had a handgun in his right hand checking the clip for bullets. "Wait. Where did you get that?" He asked remember that Razor came in there with only his sword.

Later that night, Razor stood out on top of the roof top in his usual attire. The wind blew violently against his coat and hair but that didn't bother him. As he stood there, staring off into space, the door leading down to the tower turned black as Raven walked through. There she caught him, in thought about something she would probably never know about. Silently she walked over to him and stood at his side, staring into the stars as he did. Then turned her head to look at him, "What are you thinking?" She asked. "Not thinking. Talking." "To?" "Mark." "Great. So now you go to mental chat rooms with the insane." "He's taunting me into finding him and confront him in battle. He knows I'm trying to find him and when I do, I'll lose but he gets a joy out of taunting me whenever he can." There was a pause before he started again, "Tell me. Why does she call Nightwing Robby poo?" Raven giggled a bit as she sat down, "Let me tell you a story that still gives Nightwing nightmares to this day."


	6. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do however own Razor McKlan and the other characters from The Last Descendant.

A/N: If you have any ideas about chapters, post them. I'm trying to make the story just show him living his life with the Titans and many of their adventures before the grand finally. Kinda like Cowboy Bebop if you think about it. The only plot is basically a war between Spike and Vicious yet in between it all there are a bunch of adventures. Many chapters I have set in stone in my mind. I just don't want them to be shown to early. Kinda makes it feel like you're being ripped off when it's a story of a hero staying with the Titans and they just move on straight into the final battle. Also, I'm not Beast Boy bashing with the abuse he's been receiving, it's just that he's comic relief. Along with the other serious humor in it (Razor asking for Kitten's apartment while checking his handgun for bullets).

Razor stood in front the large mirror that Cyborg was holding. He hated this, being forced to change into clothes that doesn't suit his style. It was a disgusting sight in his eyes but Starfire and the others said otherwise. The tight blue jeans he was wearing was getting on his nerves. The blue shirt and white button up shirt to be worn as a jacket didn't go with him real well. He was able to at least talk them into leting him keep his boots on but was still debating about keeping his right gauntlet. The left he let them take off but no way in hell would his right be taken. "_God, how in the hell can these people move in jeans this tight?_" "Razor, you must take off your gauntlet. You have to look nice for Kitten. If you don't, she'll destroy the bridge and probably take innocent lives.

"I've agreed to about everything else, but I'm not agree to that." Growled the knight. This was down right a pain trying to convince Starfire otherwise. "Can't Nightwing go. At least he'll refrain from killing her." He gritted his teeth as Starfire got a hint of anger in her voice. "I will never let her touch him! Besides, we're not letting you take any of your weapons with you just in case you decide to kill her." The knight sighed a bit as he put both of his necklaces around his neck, "Oh no you don't!" Starfire quickly grabbed the necklace with his amulet and pulled it off. "You're not taking your armor either." "Yeah man. We don't want you to gouge out her eyes with your claws or fill her full of holes with those small gatling guns on your collar bone."

"I don't think I ever showed you that weapon attachment." The knight was puzzled about how the changeling knew of his shoulder guns he kept hidden in his magic infused pouch. "Uh yeah, remember? I was messing with your bike while you had your suit on and you decided to give me a quick slim fast method." How could anyone forget that? It was the second time Beast Boy had got Razor mad enough to whip out one of his weapons but this time, instead of a grappling hook, it was two small gatling guns that almost made the Teen Titans start looking for a new recruit.

"If you're not going to wear that gauntlet, then wear these gloves at least. They'll give you a bad boy appeal if anything. Though we wouldn't want you to look too suspicious now would we?" Raven suggested. She was being sarcastic again, he hated that but took the black gloves out of her hands. He looked at them and then his short sleeve shirt. "You have to be out of your mind. These will barely even cover up my wrist!" "Fine. Go with that gauntlet on but as Starfire said, your weapons and armor stay here. And that means unhooking the plates off of the glove!" "Just for the record, I hate taking orders. I'm doing this only if it'll get you girls to shut up." He growled.

Nightwing appeared through the doorway holding Razor's universal helmet. "I must say, that suit of yours is amazing. I hope you didn't mind but after I took out your communicator inside your helm and installed it into your sunglasses. I went ahead and looked at the circuitry of the armor and sunglasses. Never realized that so many wires ran underneath all that metal. And your sunglasses, the circuits inside it are practically invisible. I even checked out the buttons to see what they did. Fascinating technology. Scanners, infra vision, night vision and your right eye becomes digitally enhance. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that allowed you to see through that eye." Nightwing was indeed very impressed with what he discovered but the fact that the sunglasses made the blind see again was like a miracle from god. Nightwing tossed the pair of glasses over to the knight who caught them effortlessly and adjust them over his eyes.

Starfire looked over their victim's clothing and body. Checking for things that would make him less attactive. Then she came across his plateless gauntlet that seemed to be have an overlapping flap of leather, from the wrist to the edge of the gauntlet, held to the leather it overlapped by some strange button. It was well hidden underneath the golden plates but now it was very visible. "What's with your glove? It's torn." Starfire said a bit concern. "Ignore it. It's always been like that." "I can sew it for you. With a needle an a ball of cloth dyed brown." "Pass." "Ok then, you look like your ready for your first Earth date." "Someone shoot me." The knight stated a bit irritated. "It won't be that bad. Trust me." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy tried to hold back a laugh. Their faces turned red with desperation as the laughter soon go the better of them. "I wonder how durable your car is."

Cyborg thought for a bit as it dawned on him, "Hey. No body touches my baby ya hear? It just ain't funny and it sure as hell ain't funny to joke like that." "Well it's seven o'clock. Time for you go and woo the lady." Beast Boy joked. "You realize of course that you owe me Nightwing for doing this. Expect to be getting very familiar with your types of ammo and guns fast." Razor sighed as he headed down the hallway and toward the elevator to get to his bike. "What does he mean by that?" Nightwing asked a bit puzzled. "Someone is going to have very unpleasant bill from the gun shop downtown." Raven smirked as she and the others got ready to look for that bomb.

Razor drove down the streets toward his destination. He hated the thought that he let them talk him into doing this. The idea of dating was pointless. Trying to attract another person was pointless. People were better off by themselves alone, weren't they? No one to mess up another's plans. To destroy their house. To get on their nerves. Someone who'll just wind up wanting this and that for their own greed.

As he turned, he yawned a bit tired. He hasn't slept ever since he met Batman. What Batman had told him had ran across his mind many times but what really got to him was taking the assignment to kill Mark. Yeah, he was hunting Mark down in the first place but he knew he couldn't defeat Mark. So his main goal was to really get a hold of the swords and hopefully find a way back home. He knew without his partner he would lose yet now he was this planets only hope and if he ever returned with Mark still alive, this planet would die. So he had to defeat Mark without his help.

It really didn't help his tiredness on the fact that he trained constantly while everyone else slept. But being used to the lack of sleep and constant training was normal routine for him so it didn't bother him…much. At last he came upon the movies Kitten said for them to meet at. After about a minute of arguing with himself about whether or not he should just leave, he decided to get off his motorcycle and go with the date. If not then that would ruin the plan and probably injure the others. Yeah, the plan. Real simple plan. He distracts Kitten with the movies while the others locate the bomb. When they find it and disarm it, they'll contact him so he can refrain her until the others arrive.

Things were going good as he waiting by the entrance. Kitten was no where in sight and the movie she wanted to go see was about to start. That would mean no date! "Oh Darky Warky!" "Kitten?" He said as he heard her voice from behind, "Meow." "_Not those cat calls again. This broad needs a life._" He thought while he turned around and her eyes started to light up, "You look absolutely gorgeous. Just like I thought you'd be. Come on, it's about to start." The knight sighed as he walked over to the counter and bought two tickets before heading inside with his date. They bought drinks and popcorn and proceeded to their movie. As they sat in their chairs, the lights dimmed all around and everyone stared ahead to watch the movies. He was probably the only one bored as hell and didn't even bother to watch the movie..

It was in the middle of that movie that he discovered another use of his sunglasses. They hid his eye so well that no one could tell when he was sleeping. Kitten just watched her love themed movie clinging to Razor's arm for dear life. In the middle of the movie or so, he woke up due to someone's crying. Turned out to be Kitten crying as one of the character's died defending their loved one. "Razor, you'd do that for me wouldn't you? If I was ever in trouble." "Why in the hell wou…" Kitten held up the detonator in front of him, "wouldn't I do that?" He quickly corrected himself. "_Damn. If I have to keep this up I'll go insane. I'm not even an official Titan. I shouldn't be stuck here with a psycho obsessed with cat calls. Man, Mark would give up his swords to see this._" He cursed in his mind as Kitten got up.

"I gotta go to the restroom handsome." "Finally she's gone. Annoying little brat. Damn she's as bad as the other girls." "You think I'm annoying?" "You act surprised." Razor said as Raven appeared right beside him in a small vortex of black energy. "Not really." "_There he goes again with that mask. He's trying to make himself seem like a jerk when he isn't. Helping me with my powers is proof enough of that. Both sessions he was gentle and calm. Not the same Razor McKlan he puts up in front of everyone else. But I guess I had that annoying thing coming. Starfire had went a bit over board with this date thing and I kept adding insult to injury._" Raven spoke up to the knight, "Sleep well?" "You knew?" "We've been trying to contact you for thirty minutes. I guess we should just be grateful that Kitten was too caught up in her movie to hear the small sound." "Tell me, did you find the bomb?" "Nightwing found it and disarmed it." "So I've been in hell for thirty minutes for no reason?" Razor asked getting a bit pissed at the obvious answer. "You were sleeping so soundly, couldn't wake you up by busting in."

"As if." "What's that supposed to mean?" "You enjoyed watching me suffer by that damn woman." "That bad?" "Dating Beast Boy would have been better and that's not even right." "Well, could be worse. At least she didn't try anything on you." The horror came to both of their minds. Kitten trying to seduce him into a little nightly fun and succeeding. "Man is that a scary thought." Cyborg said as his head appeared in between Razor's and Raven's in almost an instant. "Great, so the team is all here. Aren't we just the picture of an elite team of heroes. Gathering around in the movies just to take down one girl." "Actually, Nightwing is taking care of Kitten. I'm just here to see if you didn't kill her or anything. Happened to get here first and I felt like it was my duty to keep the little lady safe. No matter how psycho she is." Cyborg said trying to sound like he was a local hero who just saved a woman from a burning building.

"How long till this movie is over?" Razor asked trying to sound wide awake. "About an hour and a half left. Why?" Cyborg asked as he saw Razor lean back and rested his feet on the chairs in front of them. Almost instantly he was sound asleep again. "_He's really out. I guess we should at least take him home._" Raven thought as she used her powers to lift Razor up.


	7. Taunted Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Razor McKlan and the characters from The Last Descendant.

A/N: This chapter is short but it plays a key role in the story. You'll probably see why when you read it.

Razor awoke the next morning in his bed. His clothing was missing except for the blue jeans and glove. Thinking about last night, he found it quite funny. Him sleeping through his so called date with a psycho while the others did the rest. For once when dealing with someone in need of anger management, he didn't need to lift a finger. Hell, he sure did sleep soundly.

Lifting up from his position and moving the covers off of him, he crawled out of the bed. Neatly against the wall was his sword leaning against it sheathed in its scabbard. Beside in it pairs was his armor in their individual piecing ranging from the helmet to the boots. On the table was his belt, twin handguns, glasses, plates, and normal clothes neatly folded. They must have been washed several times because all of the grime and dust was gone, along with the smell.

After getting dressed, he looked out of the window while slowly strapping the plates to his gauntlet one by one. The sun was rising and he knew it was almost time for Raven to get up. She'd probably be there to train again. Her progress had really surprised him. He'd knew she could now control her powers without fear of them leaking out in her emotions but what he wasn't sure of was if she really wanted to be able to express her emotions. Lately though, she somewhat seemed a bit differen. Less non emotional, to an extent, and more like an average teen, but she still kept to the monotone and sarcasm. Though Beast Boy did happen to say once that he saw Raven laugh and the world was still in one.

"_Razor. You're awake. Sleep well?_" "Mark. What do you want this time?" "_Just trying to say good morning my dear brother. Anything wrong with that._" "Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't contact me for something so pointless. Get to the reason why you called me." "_Tell me. How does it feel to be in a team again?_" "What?" Razor yelled out in in concern about the comment as Mark continued to speak to him through his mind, "_How does it feel to be in a team again? I'll admit they're not like your team but they are skilled._" "Why do you want to know?" "_Just curious. Maybe I should pay them a visit. See if they live up to DSF's standards. I'm sure you remember DSF. You lead that team, remember?_" "Shut up!" Razor yelled as his power started to surround his body in an aura. The tower shook violently as the aura expanded even more.

Nightwing and the others woke up to the constant shaking. "Is that an earthquake? No, can't be. There aren't any in New York." He got up as Starfire just awoke. "What's going on? Is this a quake of the earth?" "Don't know." Dick answered as he put on a pair of pants and rush out of the room. He ran down the hallway and into the living to be confronted by a sleepy Beast Boy and a wide awake fully dressed Raven. "What's going on?" He asked as the psychic replied, "Not sure." "Dude, there's Cy. Maybe he knows what's going on?" Beast Boy said about to fall asleep.

"Not a clue. All of us are here except Starfire and Razor." Raven said as the tremors suddenly stopped. "I'm right here friends." The Tamarainian said as she entered the room dressed in a robe. "_That energy. I recognize it somewhere. But where…Razor!_" Raven started toward the hallway, "It's Razor. Come on and see what's wrong." "How do you know?" Beast Boy said. "Trust me. I know." With that, she continued down the hallway with the others. As she came to stop before Razor's door and opened it slowly. A black light erupted out of the room blinding everyone for a quick second.

As their eyesight returned, before them was something they never thought they'd see. Razor's power was surrounding his body in an aura as a voice shot through all of their minds, "_Well Razor. Looks like your friends came to see the real you. The cold blooded killer who calls himself a hero_" "Mark, you bastard. Is that all you have to say?" "_I'd love to talk a bit more but I have an important meeting to go to. Until we meet face to face again. I'll leave you to what little peace you have._" "Dude, who was that?" Beast Boy said now wide awake. "Ok. Now I'm not the only one who heard that right?" Cyborg tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to crazy.

"Razor, who was that?" Nightwing asked as he saw the knight turn around to face them. He was completely armed, guns and all, and looked like he was about to explode. "Mark." The knight walked toward them and then past. As he entered the hallway he started toward the elevator, "Razor. What are you?" Nightwing whispered as the knight stopped. "I'm leaving now. Don't follow me. There is something I have to discover for myself. I'll come back when I'm ready. Until then, just leave me alone" Raven took a step toward him, "Razor, we're trying to help you." "Stay back! If you come any closer I'll kill you myself." He replied in a threatening tone of voice.

As Razor entered the garage below the tower, he got on his motorcycle and drove through the garage door and down the road over the bridge toward the forest where she found him. They all thought that would be the last they'd ever see their distant friend again. Though he really didn't take any missions with them, he was interesting nonetheless.

Nightwing stood in disbelief with the others about what just transpired. "Ok." Beast Boy said with a long pause, "What just happened." "Please tell me that was not Razor." Starfire asked a bit shaky from the frightful view. "His power, it's great. Just like I thought it would be but I didn't realize that it was that powerful. If he is that powerful then what kind of enemy are we up against?" Nightwing questioned as his communicator went off. "Nightwing. What is it?" "I need you and the others to come down to Gotham. We think there is a way to stop the Astral Knight though we need the Dark Knight's help." Batman said on the other side. "We'll come but his help is impossible right now. He just left and we're not sure if he's ever coming back." "I see." "We'll be there later tonight. Nightwing out." He turned off the communicator and slid it back into his pocket as the others looked at him.

"So what's the game plan Night?" Cyborg asked folding his arms across his chest. "Simple, we head to Gotham but one of us needs to stay just in case Razor decides to return or something happens. Raven, you should stay. You can handle yourself easily and I know you don't mind peace and quiet." Raven just nodded as the others went to go pack. This was going to be an interesting week as the others were getting ready to leave but her mind stayed on Razor. "_Razor. What caused all that anger to swell up inside of you? Why did you leave? It makes no sense._"

Beast Boy was sitting beside Cyborg on the couch with their suit cases in front of them, "Hey Cy. Does it look like Raven has changed ever since he came here?" "Well yeah. Nightwing said Razor's been training her on how to control her powers without suppressing emotions." "No. I mean, does it look like Raven might actually have the hots for a certain someone?" "You mean Razor? Are you kidding? Razor can't stand her. Come to think of it. He really can't stand any of us. Well, he tolerates us but like us? Naw." "Well, it's just that they've spent a lot of time together. It makes you wonder a bit." "B.B. If there is one thing that I've learned about Raven is that she won't ever like anyone like that." Cyborg said as Nightwing and Starfire stepped into the living room with the other two.

"Ready to go?" Nightwing asked as he adjusted his jacket. The four heroes took their luggage to the car and packed them in the trunk. Cyborg climbed into the driver side with Beast Boy on the passenger and Nightwing and Starfire in the back. "Hey Nightwing. Tell me something." Cyborg said, "Is it possible for someone to really have that much power or were we just imagining it?" "It was real. But what I'm more worried about is this Astral Knight. Razor said he's never been able to beat him one on one. If true, then what hope do we have?" "Not sure man. Not sure."


	8. Follow the Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own The Last Descendant.

A/N: You've probably guessed that my writing isn't the best, as English has always been one of my worst subjects. After this chapter I'm going to look over the others and see how I can make them better. Might change them a lot or a bit but they'll still keep the plot of the chapter. Oh yeah, if you're wondering. This has nothing to do with The Last Descendant except with the fact that Razor McKlan and Mark are in it and keep their normal equipment and past. It's more like a "what if" fic. Like many of those "what if Spike survived his fight against Vicious instead of them killing each other" fics.

The full moon shone its silver rays of light through the blackness of the sky as chilly winds blew throughout the city. In the cover of darkness lied a familiar shadow searching for answers to his many questions. He was with the Titans for less then a week and now he already broke off from them. As he silently moved through the alleys, patrolling for any leads, he himself was being watched. He knew it. His senses told him though they couldn't tell him who it was.

"Someone help!" A woman's voice cried. Normally he wouldn't care about someone in danger, just his mission. But the others would help. Maybe it was time to turn a new way of life and help someone in need for once. Without being dragged by another for doing it. Then, in a burst of explosion, he took off into a dash toward the source. At the end of the alley connecting to another alley was a woman being mugged by two roughly dressed men with knives.

"Come on lady. Hand over to cash and jewels." The thug in a shredded coat ordered while his partner in crime reached for the purse. Razor reached under his coat and pulled out his grappling hook. With one quick spin he threw the hook toward the purse hooking the handle and with a quick jerk, ripped it out of the would be thug's hands. Both thugs quickly turned around, "Hey man. You best leave before we start cuttin' on ya. Ya dig?" The second thug smirked as Razor.

Ignoring their threat, Razor dropped his grappling hook and drew his twin handguns. "You know. Threatening someone with a gun isn't smart. You could," He paused a bit as he raised both of his guns and took aim, "get hurt." The thugs had horror in their eyes as the sight of the firearms. "Let's get out of here!" The first thug cried out in fright taking a full dash away from Razor with his partner not far behind. Next thing he knew, the two thugs were incased in a black energy and flung across the alley smacking the brick wall with a grotesque sound.

"Raven." He growled almost under his breath as the psychic walked from the shadows and into the light from one of the street lamps on the side of the buildings. "What do you want?" he growled while Raven lowered her hood and stared at him, "I understand that people come and go. It's part of life. What I don't understand is why you left. Normally I wouldn't care but you're important. Only you can get close enough to the Astral Knight and not be cut down." "So you've come to get me back. I'm not coming back." The knight replied coldly.

"I'll force you if I have too!" Raven's voice was very forceful as she took a stance. The knight holstered his twin guns while he picked up his grappling hook. Slowly he coiled it up before latching it onto his belt. As he turned around and started to walk away from the psychic, a black barrier erupted before him. "You can't force me to come. You know that. You'll lose if you try." The barrier slowly faded away as Raven looked at the floor, "If that's going to be the case then I won't let you out of my sight. Not until you tell me why you released your powers like that."

The knight sighed as he adjusted the collar to his coat, "Fine. Come if you want but I have my reasons for doing what I did." With that, he disappeared back into the shadows with Raven following in close pursuit.

For hours of the night they traveled the city. One in search of his nightmare, the other for answers. "Listen Razor. I don't know a thing. I swear!" A man in one of Mark's uniforms backed up against a fence with a bloody nose and lip. Razor popped his left hand's knuckles as he grabbed the man by the shirt, "Wrong answer." With one mighty in the gut, the man was attempting to catch his breath, "One more try." Razor smirked as he held his right fist in front of the man's face. In utter fright, the man started to turn a pale white.

"You must stop this!" Raven grabbed Razor's arm and pulled it back. "You are not going to kill him!" Razor glared at her as he turned around and started to walk off. "You better back off of Mark. He'll kill you like Odin did to the others." The man threatened. "_Others?_" Raven's mind pondered as Razor jumped onto the man, picked him up and tossed him against the wall landing in a trash bin. "Stupid punk."

Slowly he walked out from in-between the two buildings and into the city streets. With his hands in his pockets he strolled down the sidewalk with a sour look on his face. Above him was Raven, flying as graceful as ever, watching him take every step. People stared at the two as they walked. Raven was famous so it was common for others to look at her, yet, her to be following a man so closely staring at him was considered unusual.

"He'll kill you like Odin did to the others." replayed in her mind, "_What did he mean by that? These others. Who are they? Why won't you tell us, everything, or at least anything. Just let us know who you really are._" Sirens whistled in the distance. Razor and his unwelcome companion turned to watch as police cars appear from the distance moving closer and closer into view. The cars quickly passed the two leaving them behind in silence. "Come on. We have to go see if they need our help." Raven said as she flew a bit upwards before turning behind to check if he was following. Come to her surprise, he was gone. Without a trace until the sound of a small jet could be heard until it stopped behind her. "You coming?" questioned Razor as he now had on his armor.

The two rocketed off toward the crime scene, scanning below for signs of white cars with their sirens flashing red and blue lights. As they detected the scene, they lowered down toward the ground landing gracefully. Police surrounded the large building with their guns drawn, spot lights searched every inch of the five story factory for any hint of movement. "Miss Raven. So glad of you to come." The sergeant in rushed toward her holding a communicator in his hands. "What's the situation." Raven quickly responded as she stared at the building.

"Some man wearing a ski mask ran in there and started shooting. Everyone got out safely but he manage to take five hostage. From what I understand, Miss Raven, is that he wants a get away car with a trash bag containing fifty grand inside." As the cop finally finished, an explosion erupted in front of the factory tearing down the door and killing the cop foolish enough to open it. "He's got the place armed with bombs. Damn, getting in there is one thing. But without tripping a bomb is another." The sergeant said a frustration.

Razor started to walk toward the building as the cop yelled out, "Hey you. King Arthur, you can't go in there. This is police business, the renaissance is on the other side of town." Raven stepped beside the knight, "He's with me." The cop was about to protest but quickly thought otherwise as he backed off and put both of his hands up showing that he surrendered. "It's armed with explosives but they can be avoided." Razor said placing a hand on the building. Closing his eye, he focused himself into sensing everything inside.

He walked inside the building and looked around. Oil, hot tempered steel, rubber, large mixing domes, wheel barrels full of parts, and the equipment used to make everything. He realized that this was an auto factory. Different then the ones he had back home but the equipment was definitely the same. They proceeded through the first large room and past all of the equipment; then through several doors until they came to another large room. On the other side were stairs leading up to the second story. The first part was indeed large but the back must have been as tall as normal rooms. This was where all the stair climbing was going to be. As Raven was about to step beside him, he quickly raised up his arm.

"Stop." "Bombs?" "Yes. Laser wired. Break the beam and they explode. The room is full of them." "How can you tell? I see nothing." "I can sense the bombs presence and my sunglasses are detecting the beams. Teleport us over to the stairs. But be careful not go anywhere below the third step." Raven did as she was asked, wrapping her arms around the knight and chanted her special words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Energy surrounded them both as it imploded into itself disappearing while at the same instant, the same energy reappeared about halfway up the stairs leaving Razor and Raven standing there, looking up at the top of the second floor.

"This guy must be fast. Can't believe that he was able to set so many traps." Raven muttered as they walked up the steps and down the hallway. The lights were turned off so it was pitch black. She couldn't see but she trusted Razor. She knew that he was able to see in the dark with his glasses. She held onto his pauldron, following him like a little child. She wasn't scared of the darkness but the bombs made it impossible for her to travel alone. Suddenly she felt Razor come to a stop, a click was heard as a few seconds later she felt him sliding his glasses over her eyes. The blackness of the room turned many shades of green. Night vision, weird way to see but when it's dark, you don't complain.

"What about you?" Raven asked a bit puzzled. "I can sense my surrounding. From the tables to bombs to the walls around the building." She just nodded as he continued forward. After about five minutes of walking down hallway after hallway, they came to a flight of stairs. "He's up there." Razor said slowly walking up the steps. On top of the steps was a large room with many box offices. Across the room was a side office with its door open. Light was coming out of the doorway, shining what little it could across the blackness of the large room. They crept up silently toward the room as Raven peeked inside.

"_He's in there. Holding the detonator and a gun. The five men are on the ground against the wall. One of them looks to be shot on the shoulder._" Raven pointed out in a telepathic message. "_Hold him still but make sure you don't trap the hand with the detonator. I'll do the rest._" Raven nodded as she started up her little chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Is if by magic, a black energy unleashed around the man's body trapping him like it was rope. "What?" The man was surprised.

Razor quickly charged in drawing his large sword from its scabbard. Raven watched his every movement but the man was fast, she heard the sound of two pieces of metal being sliced yet only saw Razor lift his sword up for the first swing and stop in a stance. "Nice going." She said unwilling to admit that Razor's ability to swing a sword was faster then she could keep up. The barrel of the gun and top of the detonator fell down to the ground with a high pitch clang. The man looked in horror at Razor as he was suddenly picked up by one hand.

"Raven, let's go." She nodded her head as she walked in the room and stood in front of everyone. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The energy surrounded everyone sending them out of the building and down to the streets below. Razor tossed the man to the ground and glared at him. "Um DK. These are yours." Raven said placing his sunglasses on his eyes. The cops quickly pounced on the criminal throwing cuffs around his wrists. Within a matter of seconds, the Dark Knight ignited his jetpack and took off to the sky. "Razor, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" "No." "Then are you at least going to return to the tower?" "Not sure. Just need some time to think." "Fine. But you're still not leaving my sight."


	9. More than a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Razor McKlan and Mark.

A/N: The people who appear in this story (except Raven) belong to me. I named most of the characters from my friends. The last names however, I made up myself. (Yes, one of my friends is really named Darien. If you thought it was from SM. I hate SM, aunt loves it but I hate it. All the characters get on my nerves. And it's just outright…ehh well I won't say how I truly feel about the show since it will upset those who read this and like SM. But, hey to each his own.) Oh yeah, and one character I named after a Viking god. Guess which one.

Razor sighed as he and Raven stayed at his little camp in the woods nearby the city. A couple of days has passed since their little incident at the factory. She was glad it was over, though she wouldn't admit it. "Razor, can I ask you a question?" "You're already asking one." He answered a bit rudely. With a yawn, she spoke up, "Well, I was wondering. Why did you agree to help us in the first place? I know it isn't because Batman and Superman asked you." He didn't want to tell her the real reason he took the job. Yes, he was planning on defeating Mark, but now he solemnly swore to. His old plan was to get back to his planet Lythia and return with his partner to lay waste to Mark's plots. But he knew that all the heroes would be dead by then, so he had to find a way to defeat him before leaving. Why couldn't he just let them die? He never really cared for others in the first place. So why start now?.

"I don't know." He replied watching the moon shine its light throughout the sky. "Or you don't want to answer." Raven retorted in a nasty tone. "What did he mean by others?" "Why are you asking me now?" "Because I'm tired of trying to figure it out." Silently the knight laid against a tree as he flipped his sunglasses on. She was getting to the truth, he knew this. He could avoid her for only a small amount of time. Eventually she'd figure it out. His mind waged war upon itself whether or not to reveal everything but in the end, he chose not too. Remembering what happened on that faithful day wasn't something he wanted nor did he need, so speaking to her about it wouldn't help. His life was already in a constant hell, but that day, that was probably the day he died and was reborn again. Reborn as this monster who's haunted by his failure and past.

"So who are the **_others_**?" She asked, yet to her surprise, she had hit a soft spot. He didn't respond, nor did he get up and walked away. He just closed his eye underneath the sunglasses, yet, one on close observation could tell that he was hurting on the inside. "_Those **others**. They were your old teammates weren't they? They died leaving you alone to face the world. That's what happened, isn't it?_" A couple of tears formed in her eyes as she laid down on the soft grass and fell asleep. It was rare for her to cry but the sadness she felt coming from the sleeping Dark Knight was more than enough to bring water to the toughest of villain's eyes.

"Razor! Where are you?" She yelled out. With each step she ran through the forest surrounded by bodies. Many were beings she never seen before, others were beings she only thought mythological. Humanoid dragons, humans with angel like wings, dwarves, elves, humanoid cats, all laid out on the grassy floor, dead from many wounds. Then she caught what she believed to be their enemy, soldiers in black uniforms with familiar patch on their left arms. All were dead as well, but by whom? Gun fire and explosions could be heard ahead. With the agility of a cheetah, she pressed forward to the battle.

As she came out of the forest, before her was a scene she thought could only be in the movies. Similar beings, like the ones she saw in the forest, were battling it out with the soldiers. Magic and technology clashed horrifically. Fire was erupting all over the battle field as the soldiers countered with high powered rifles. Before her was a young boy wearing blue armor, dagger held firmly in his left hand and a pistol in his right. On his back was a very large single edge sword. It was clear to her why he wasn't swinging it, too big for him to swing right. As she walked through the field of death, she came up to the boy.

"He must be at least fifteen. He shouldn't be here." She said a bit surprised about one being so young and yet putting his life on the line for others. "Come to think of it, me and the others were a bit too young to be fighting as well." It was strange that he didn't look at her or anything. Nervously she placed her hand on the boy, watching as it phases through him. He turned to look at the castle in the background, she did the same. As the draw bridge fell, a man in a familiar set of silver armor stepped out. He walked forward with twin long swords in each hand.

"McKlan!" The man called out pointing his right sword as the young boy in blue. "Mark!" He growled holstering his handgun and pulled out the familiar guardless sword hilt that was tucked under his belt. As he pressed a button, a long solid blade of white fire appeared. In a matter of seconds, the two went at it, clashing swords with deadly skill. Their skills were indeed great, but she knew that they were no where near to what they are in the present. The silver knight was gaining the upper hand, slowly pushing the blue knight back. Then horror struck the psychic's face as she watched the thermal saber's handle get struck. The blue knight dropped the broken sword taking a defensive stance.

"You can't beat me. So make it easier on yourself. Pledge your undying loyalty to me." The silver knight hissed as he sheathed his left sword and walked over toward Razor. "I'll never follow you. You murderous bastard!" "I knew you wouldn't see it my way. So instead of killing you right off, I decided to make this interesting and give you a little chance to survive. You have a knife, I have a sword. Let's see what's better. My sword or your knife." The two quickly clashed blades, striking with very quick swings. It was amazing on how agile they were. As their blades held up against one another, trying to push the other back. The silver knight gave way while side stepping causing the blue knight to stumble forward.

Taking the chance to strike, the knight swung his sword downward for the final kill. Closing her eyes, she didn't want to watch. She couldn't watch. She knew that he'd survive, but, what if this is where he lost his hand or eye? She didn't want to see that! A clang sound echoed throughout the air. Peeking with one eye opened, she saw a man in red armor blocking the blade with an axe. He seemed like he was about thirty but wasn't sure. "Come on Kyle. This is a duel. You're not supposed to be here. It's dishonorable!" "Since when did you believe in honor?" The man hissed as a loud yell could be heard from up above.

"Mark! Die!" A knight in white armor appeared out of the sky wielding a strange looking no-dachi in his hands. With one mighty slash, he cut through Mark's jetpack and into the shoulder blade. Mark screamed in pain, "You bastards!" "Thanks Darien." The silver knight knew he couldn't win surrounded, so he did the next best thing. "Till we meet again." With a little chant, he disappeared before their very eyes. "McKlan, Therous. The others are heading inside, come on." Kyle pointed out as eight other knights in colored armor started to run toward the castle. The two followed until they all came to the fallen draw bridge, "Jace. Start planting the explosives while Darien covers you." Razor said to the knight wearing gray before switching to the knight in white. Darien sheathed his sword and drew the twin MPs that dangled on the straps that went around his shoulders. "I hate carrying my machine guns there. Restricts movement." He said checking over his guns one at a time.

"Then why carry them?" The man in dark green armor asked. "Got no other place to put'em." "Point taken." "Ok, enough chit chat. You two go. The rest of you, move out! We have to stop Odin today, once and for all!." Kyle cried as he charged toward the castle and into a group of demons swinging his large axe. Raven watched their every movement; it seemed mesmerizing. The Razor before her seemed different. Instead of being full of anger and hate, he was happy, or at least at ease. She watched as the blue knight shook the white knights armored hand, "Good luck." He spoke softly.

As soon as she saw them rush into the castle, thunder erupted from the sky. Suddenly she shot up wide awake, heart pounding from the sudden loud noise. "Just a storm." She said to herself as she noticed it was morning and the clouds were gray. "That dream. Was that from his memories?" She asked while walking over to the sleeping knight. "_His guard is down. Could it be that I his memories somehow got mixed up with my dreams? Maybe if I read his thoughts, then… no. I can't betray him like that._" She sighed a bit in disappointment. Normally she would just go ahead and read someone's mind, but why didn't she read his? What was stopping her?. Razor stirred a bit before waking up. Sleepily he opened his eye, staring at Raven who was over him, looking down with a strange look.

"What is it goth?" He asked a bit coldly. She quickly backed up, face turning scarlet red as the knight flipped to his feet and stretched a bit. "Soooo what's on today's agenda?" She asked regaining her composition. "When do they come back?" He asked while taking his tooth brush and dipping it in the lake. "If things go well, today." She watched as he finished brushing his teeth and applied deodorant. Quickly she grabbed her cloak and threw it around her shoulders as Razor did the same with his coat. "Ready?" He asked getting on his motorcycle. "Where to fearless leader?" "Titan's Tower. Figured you'd want to wait for them there."

"You're returning to the Titans?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Out of no where he decided to return! "_I can't figure this guy out. One day he leaves and then he suddenly decides to return. Doesn't give an explanation or anything. God is he a jerk._" "I spent the week away because I needed to think about some things. I think this time I can prevent a tragedy like that happening again." "What are you talking about?" "I might tell you one day." He answered leaving her with questions. Roaring his engine to a start, he took off through the woods with his team mate flying above. "_Yeah. Maybe this time I can prevent it. Kyle, Lance, and everyone else, the time has come to make amends. I'll make Mark pay for what his master did to you. It's the only way I can put your memories to rest if I'm to live a new life on this planet. The only way._"

Unknowingly to the young hero, Raven was reading his last thought. "_They died. All of them died. Didn't they? But the way they died, it must have been too horrible for you too bare. Were they murdered before you eyes? No, they were warriors. Just like you. You knew that one day your time would come. So what was it?_"

Across the forest in a sky scraper, Mark stared through a pair of binoculars at the flying Raven. "Razor. Even though we are the same, you must die. But first I must strike at your heart. Let's see how you can deal with another… tragedy."

"So, is that gun really going to bring down the Astral Knight?" Beast Boy asked as Nightwing answered truthfully, "Hard to say. If it doesn't, then our only hope lies in Razor. But if we leave it up to him then many may die. He and the Astral Knight aren't exactly different when it comes to dealing with a problem. Both seem to not care about other's safety." "So what you're saying is, 'If we blow it. Earth is screwed.'" "That's horrible. What makes you think that he would cause harm to people? He is our friend. Our friend wouldn't hurt people." "Friad Dick is right Starfire. Razor don't care bout anything except bustin' a cap in the Astral Knight's ass. As far as I see it, homeboy don't care if he hasta nuke a city to bring'em down. As much as I hate ta say it. Nukin' some city might be the only way. Rather lose a million then the whole planet goin up in flames."

Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nightwing and Cyborg really did believe that that was the only solution; but there has to be another way! "What if we talk friend Razor into taking his battle to the desert?" "Can't do. Nearest desert is over a thousand miles away. Doubt Mark would chase him for that long before using that sword of his." "Um, well. How about…" "Starfire. We've thought about that as well. If they take it to the ocean then what's stopping them from causing a tidal wave? If their swords are equal in power, then only one of them have to fire at the other and miss. End result would be a massive tidal wave destroying cities." Nightwing sighed about the current situation.

As they pulled into the Titan's Tower garage, he noticed that a silver motorcycle was parked beside his black one. "_He's back. Raven must've beaten him with a bat to get him back._" Cyborg popped the trunk while the others got out. Starfire and Beast Boy stood beside Nightwing who pulled out a large anti-tank rifle out of the trunk while Cyborg pulled out the large canisters. "Dude. That thing is huge! Must be heavy." observed the changeling. Nightwing threw the gun strap around his shoulder, letting it rest on his back to make things easier on him. Cyborg did his part and installed the canisters into the chamber of the gun, locking them into place. "Remember Dick. One shot. Ya miss and we will hafta start kissin' our asses good bye."

Nightwing nodded as he and the others headed toward their quarters. Laying his and Starfire's suitcases on their bed, a scream could be heard. With his cat like reflexes, he dashed out of the room and took a sharp turn into the hallway. As he came to the living room, the source of the scream, he saw Starfire squeezing Razor in a breath taking hug. "Friend. You are fine I take?" He couldn't help but laugh as Razor tried desperately to get away. "Hey dude. What's with the scream?" Beast Boy asked coming into the living room. "No way!" He couldn't believe who it was before him in Starfire's grasp "Man, you had us worried. So what made you decide to come back?" he asked staring at the knight who was now threatening Starfire with a gun in hopes that she'd buy the threat and let go.

"Razor. I know you wouldn't shoot me." "I'm this close woman! Now quit with the bear hug and give me some air!" Raven smiled as she looked up from her book to see the humorous sight. "So Raven. What did you and serious over there do while we were away?" "Nothing." "You two must have done something. Since you were aloooone." Beast Boy made sure to stress the word alone in order to aggravate her. Raven was tired of Beast Boy always joking around. Yet to her surprise, Cyborg helped him tag team. "Yeah come on Raven. Spill it. We know you had to do something with him." "All I did was go get him and see if he would come back. He declined at first and said he needed to think. After that, I stopped him from killing one of the Astral Knight's soldiers and helped him rescue a few people. Then I stayed with him at his little campsite for a few days while he sat in thought and trained. After that, we came home." "You went to his campsite? Oooo Raven. So, did you play smoochie smoochie with your little boyfriend?" Beast Boy laughed as he made little kissing faces with his lips.

"Come on Raven. Just admit it. You were worried that we'd never see him again." Cyborg said as gun fire went off. He and the others looked at the source of the sound to see Razor trying to get his handgun back from Starfire. "You cannot have this back until you apologize for shooting at me!" "Kory. It was just an accident. He didn't mean to." Nightwing tried to defend his ally from his girlfriend but was losing the battle. "Mean too? He dropped it knowing full well that it'd shoot at me! Now he must say he's sorry or he'll never see his gun again." "You have got to be out of your mind. What makes you think that I'll apologize to you?" Razor barked furiously.

With his lightning speed and very fast reflexes, he tried snatched the gun from Starfire's grasp yet in horror watched as he managed to only get the barrel. "My gun!" Starfire slowly started to back up, "Friend Razor. It was only an accident. I didn't mean to hold it so tightly." She watched as Razor pulled the grappling hook off of his belt and start to uncoil it a bit. Images of what happened to Beast Boy last time flashed in her mind as he stretched the rope of his grappling hook. In terror, she took off toward the hallway, speeding pass doors and tables, with the Dark Knight in close pursuit. Nightwing took off as well to try and stop him from doing something a bit cruel.

"Wonder how long it'll take him to catch her?" Cyborg asked as a loud crash of weights against weights was heard. "Oh hell no. They better not be in my weight room!" steamed Cyborg as he made a mad dash down the hallway. "Can't miss this." Beast Boy snickered before joining his friends. "I should have went looking for a bird instead." Raven sighed as she went back into reading her book. "Though, it is good to have him back."

In a sky scraper across town, a man with a black body suit and strange black/tan mask walked in the shadows toward a small light. In front of him, approaching toward the other light was Mark. "So, you're the new guy in town. Quite impressive. Haven't been here for a month and you're already hated more then me." "Deathstroke I take? I've looked at your background. I must say, you I take interest in. I could use someone like you." "Trying to find an assassin?" "More like a partner. You see, you happen to know this planet better than I do. Someone like you would prove…beneficial." "Someone of your abilities wouldn't need a criminal mastermind to be a tour guide. What's the real reason you want me in as your partner?" The mercenary interrogated but the interrogation quickly turned to a trial of life and death.

With quick reflexes, the mercenary dodged a dagger. "Your skill appeals to me as well. In hand to hand combat, you would give me trouble. Though I could crush you in an instant, what I really appreciate is your mind. You're as cunning as a fox yet as ruthless as a lion starved for weeks passed." "I see. Consider it a deal… partner." "Please. Call me Mark." "And you can call me Slade."


	10. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Razor McKlan and Mark from The Last Descendant.

Slowly, Nightwing and Razor stepped out of the weight room, both tired and exhausted from sparing one another. "Those are some interesting moves. Batman has never used something like that before." "Probably because he doesn't know them." Razor replied as he walked down the hallway as Nightwing stepped into his bedroom to change. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Yo, everyone get your butts up here! We got trouble." Cyborg yelled out over the intercom. "Damn, and I'm not even dressed." He cursed. He hated being seen without his shirt or gloves. The idea of someone seeing who he really was under that clothing didn't give him pleasant thoughts.

Quickly opening the door to his room as he ran towards it, he reached beside the doorway grabbing his sword that was placed against the wall in its scabbard. As soon as he grabbed it, Cyborg's voice appeared on the intercom again, "Yo. Dark Knight, hurry it up will ya." It was aggravating to be rushed like that. So, he ignored grabbing his shirt and gauntlet and instead grabbed his amulet off of the table and rush out trying to strap the sword around his chest. Coming to the living room, everyone was already staring at the vid screen. On it, was a man with a black and tan mask. "Ah Titans. Good to see you again. Robin. New look?" Everyone's eyes turn to the former Boy Wonder to see that he was shirtless. "Slade, what is it?" He growled.

"My Robin. Nasty Temper. I just want to let you that I have a new partner. Someone of great skill and importance. Someone you're just dieing to meet." "Spill it. Who is it Slade?" "Come to the city ball tomorrow night. Then we'll talk. Oh, and before I forget. Only two of you are invited so I suggest you choose wisely." Razor glared at the man, trying to get as much information as he could from what he saw, which was very little. "Ah Robin, I see you haven't introduced me to your new friend. The Dark Knight I presume? And without his armor, such a terrible mistake to allow the enemy to see your face." "Whatever." "Interesting attitude. Perhaps you have what it takes to become my apprentice. Take over where Robin left off." "As if." The Dark Knight spat at the ground in disgust.

"Temper temper. Now you wouldn't want anything bad to happen. Now would you?" Everyone listened carefully as the two exchanged words, both were calm yet one had a disgust in his voice. "Hmm I have a proposition for you. Come to the city ball. I must meet you in person." Before he could decline the invitation, Slade's picture disappeared causing the screen to turn black. "Well Razor. Looks like you have your work cut out for you tomorrow." Nightwing said with a smirk. "I'll be sure to leave him my calling card when we meet." "Well friend. We must get you ready…" Starfire turn toward the one eyed swordsman in the middle of her sentence only to be struck with horror. Before her, for the very first time had she truly seen what he looked like without his shirt or gauntlets.

Her voice rang to its highest pitch as she shriek in pure fright before fainting into the arms of the former Boy Wonder. "Hey Starfire. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, "Dammit! Razor what in the hell did you do to scare her?" Quickly the large Titan turned toward Razor catching a glimpse at him as Beast Boy did the same. "Dude. Your…What happened! Your arm! It's just like Cy's! And what happened to your body?" "Yeah man. What happened?" He hated being interrogated; especially when it was about his body or past. "Not in the mood to answer your meaningless questions."

As the knight turned around giving his teammates the cold shoulder, Cyborg turned his right hand into its sonic cannon, "Listen yo. Hate to do this but you're still a mystery to us. We don't know a thing bout you except where you from." "So you're going to force me to tell you about myself? Doesn't make you any different then them. Does it?" Cyborg lowered his gun and looked toward the ground. "Hey! Dk! Wait up! You can at least tell us a little." Beast Boy yelled out to his friend who was walking away, but, his voice was heard by deaf ears. A large metal hand was placed on the small hero's shoulder, "He's right. We're no different than them if we force it outta him."

The next day, Razor stood in front of a large mirror held by Cyborg. "_Not again._" He groaned mentally. Being forced into a tuxedo was something he wasn't used to, nor were the shoes. His hands were bare, revealing the strong left hand and grayish metallic right. "Starfire, I have at least twelve hours until the ball. Can't this wait?" He complained looking at the clock. "Sorry friend Razor but we must make sure your suit is ready. Besides, don't you want to look handsome for Raven?" "Don't tell me I have to take somebody to the ball." He growled under his breath. It was pure torture to him and they were enjoying it! Cyborg laughed a bit at his stoic friend's predicament, "Fraid so. You heard Slade. The invitation is for two and a ball is formal so that means you gotta take one of the little ladies with ya. And Starfire would stick out like a sore thumb. Not sure bout where your from but golden skinned aliens ain't normal round here."

"Hand me my gun belt." "What for? You ain't taking it!" Cyborg scowled the teenage knight. "You've gotta be kidding me. Don't you people ever bring your weapons to events?" "Nope. Don't gotta." "Damn, this is going to be a long night." "Ya say that now but wait until you check out Raven." Beast Boy winked into the mirror at him as he stepped at his side. "Does Raven know about this?" The breaking of glass could be heard through the doorway with a sudden crash of some large object. "She does now." The green elf like hero smiled, "Had Nightwing break it to her."

Starfire stood up, looking at her work that she called her master piece. "Well, what do you think?" Razor sighed as he looked over at himself in the mirror with a sour look. "What? You don't like looking so nice?" "Need a glove." "Well, we could get you a black glove. But you must promise me that you won't complain anymore!" The knight slowly looked at rudely as he agreed to the deal. "_Why won't they just let me walk in there swinging my sword and force it out of him?_" "_Quit whining. At least you don't have to wear a dress!_" Raven's voice echoed through his mind. "Time to pick out a dress for Raven!" Starfire chirped cheerfully. "_I suggest you start running before its too late._" Starfire bolted out of the room in a proud march of accomplishment. "I could've sworn that I've read somewhere that there was a law against cruel and unusual punishment."


	11. In the Arms of an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do happen to own Razor McKlan and Mark from The Last Descendant.

Razor watched in horror as the clock on the coffee table struck seven. He didn't want to go but Slade invited him and Starfire was forcing him to accept. Something he didn't want nor need. He picked up the guardless hilt of his thermal saber from the coffee table and opened his jacket to stick the high-tech blade in the pocket underneath. In the knick of time, he managed to button up his jacket as Starfire walked into the room. "Friend. You look wonderful!" She chirped while he groaned. "We'll be in our spots around the place to keep a lookout for Slade." Nightwing said as he walked into living room with Razor's sword across his chest and amulet around his neck.

"Man. How can you swing a sword like this?" He bellowed out as he almost fell backwards. "Just remember to give me my sword and amulet when Slade appears." "Raven has her communicator. Contact us if he's inside and we'll come to the rescue." Nightwing informed as his communicator rung. The masked vigilante pulled his communicator off of his belt and turned it on as Cyborg's voice was heard through its' speaker, "Yo. Is DK and dark girl ready? This bus is roarin to go. So get the two love birds down here." "They're on their way. Kory, go get Raven." Nightwing ordered as he turned off his communicator.

As he and Nightwing walked down the hallway, Nightwing spoke to him in almost a whisper, "I saw you grab your thermal saber. If things go bad inside and we can't get there, I want you to protect her. I know you can easily handle yourself but I have a suspicion on who this partner is and if I'm right. Raven won't stand a chance in a fight against him." "This partner, you act as if he's strong, like he'll kill us." "Razor, if memory serves, then, even you will probably fall. As harsh as it sounds, I know you can get away if you wanted to but Raven is a different story." "I'll have her teleport out if things go bad." Nightwing nodded as he heard the answer he wanted to hear, or, the answer that at least gave him some comfort. He personally would rather have it to where they both teleported out but he knew Razor wouldn't do such a thing.

Reaching outside, Cyborg awaited inside the long black limo to drive them to the ball. There, in front of the back door that was being held open by Beast Boy was Raven. She was wearing a long black shiny dress that hugged her curves almost as if they were skin. The way the silk smooth fabric dangled almost toward her feet was hypnotic. A long slit went through the skirt of the dress to reveal her long slender legs. The black high heels only added to the dark psychic's beauty. "Ok. Let's just get this over with." She said as she stepped inside the black limo with her teenage date behind her. As they sat down, Beast Boy shut the door while Cyborg drove off.

The window separating Cyborg from the other two lowered as the machine like human spoke up while keeping an eye on the road, "Listen up you two. Grass stain will be on the inside looking around. Starfire will be flying over head to watch the outside. Me and Nightwing will be on the Nightingale's roof top waitin for ya to give us the go ahead. DK, I'm sure Dick already told ya the plan B." Silence brew around the knight as he acted like he was ignoring his teammate. They knew he was listening, they'd be stupid to think otherwise.

Slowly, the window drew back to the roof leaving Raven and Razor alone in the back. She glanced over herself in the mirror, checking for any detail that was out of place. Slowly, she turned her head over to Razor and scanned over his body, absorbing the very image before her. He was truly handsome. From the black gloves to the black tuxedo. Even his eye patch appealed to her. It was surprising to him, for as he looked over at Raven, he caught her glancing at him but quickly she turned her head away with a small hint of redness appearing of her cheeks.

__

As the car came to a slow stop, the door opened with a man in a black tuxedo behind it. As he stepped out, he turned toward Raven and helped her gently get out of the car. She stuck her hand around his arm as they walked up the steps only to stop in awe at the building in front of them both. It was large and magnificent, designed to look like city hall on the outside but they both knew that this was where the most important men in town throw their formal parties.

"Let's go." Razor said as he lead Raven through the doors and into the main ball room. In the back was a band playing music of many styles. Some slow, others fast. Each song was chosen with extreme care. People were gathered in the middle and near the band dancing to their hearts desires while on the edge were those who visited their friends and talked about resent events. They all looked very important, however, Razor watched as many of them turned their heads toward him and Raven. Slowly, a large man around the age of fifty walked up to them. "Ah. Miss Raven. What a pleasant surprise. Didn't expect to see one of the Titan's here. I see you brought a date. And who's this?" The man shook Raven's hand, laughing the whole time as he spoke.

"This is Razor. Razor McKlan." She answered truthfully. "Razor. This is mayor Gerbert." Quickly he noticed that Raven was acting more friendly than what she normally was. He figured that it was because of the atmosphere. This place did seem to bring out the best in someone, though, he tried his best not to let it affect him. Silently he stood there was the man and Raven talked, watching as the man kept taking glances at him. It was boring to him. The man kept asking about their new member. She tried to answer his questions but some of them she couldn't.

"Hmm. Just out of curiosity…is he?" The man asked as Raven suddenly went quiet. Turning her head to her, she noticed that Razor was no where in sight. Instead, he was leaning against the wall by the table with punch on it. "He's the Dark Knight. Isn't he?" "Why do you ask?" "Well, you appeared with him and figured that if you'd come then you'd come with a superhero. So why not? He's about the same size." Slowly she nodded her head to let him know that he was right. "Hmm." The man pondered about what to say next. "Hey Gerbert!" The old man turned around as a man came up to him and shook his hand, "Good to see you old buddy." Raven took that as her cue and snuck off toward the Dark Knight.

"See him?" She questioned, though he ignored her and walked over to the balcony, looking at the trees below in the small garden of grass. "Raven, what's going on?" Nightwing's voice appeared from the communicator. "_Not now Dick._" She sent the message in a threatening voice through his mind, forgetting that her communicator automatically turned on as she was contacted. "Razor? What's wrong?" "A lot on my mind." The voice coming from him wasn't the Razor she remembered. She has heard him speak to her coldly once before, but, this time it was sadden, as if he'd lost something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Our next song is "Arms of an Angel" being preformed by Mrs. Shaun Corbet, instructor of New York's Musical Academy's traveling chorus." The maestro announced as a woman dressed in a long scarlet dress appeared on stage. "Come on." Raven quickly grabbed his hand before he could protest, leading him to the dance floor. She placed his left hand around her waist while placing her right on his arm. Grabbing his free hand, they started to dance slowly to the song.

"Razor?" "What?" They whispered back to one another, "Why did you help me with my powers? Is it because I'd be less of a burden?" "No. It was because I felt sorry for you. Not being able to control your powers, yeah, I know how that is. When I was little I had problems with my power as well. Sometimes it'd leak out of me and sometimes it wouldn't work on command. One time I even burned myself trying to blast a dummy." Raven giggled a bit, not noticing that their position changed to where her head rested in his chest with both arms around his neck while his hands were on her hips.

"Raven?" "What is it?" She whispered, almost as if she was dreaming. "Why did you agree to come with me?" "I didn't want to at first. I had my reasons." "Like what?" "Well…" She paused a bit, "I always thought that you hated us. Hated me." "Why would I hate you?" "Its just that you're rude to us. Even to me. The way you talk, its like you don't like any of us. The tone in your voice is full of anger, and your eye. Sometimes I can see murder burning through it." "What do you see now?" "Now?" She looked up slowly, placing her hand on his face, "Now I see sadness in your eye. Your voice is soft, like an angel. Your touch is delicate and tender. As long as I've known you, this is the man I've been longing to see. The real side of you."

"They're falling in love." Cyborg said as he watched the building from the Nightingale's roof top. On the ledge of the roof was Nightwing's communicator imitating the voices it heard on the other side. Raven's and Razor's voices were the stars of its imitation. No matter how low they whispered, it seemed to pick it up and repeat it in the same tone of voice, matching the softness of each syllable spoken. "You were planning on it when you suggested that I ask Raven to go with him. Weren't you?" "Man, I just gave them a push. They're doing all the real work. But, yeah, I kinda was. They seemed to enjoy the others company even though neither of them would admit it." "Man, who woulda guess that Raven could act so…" Beast Boy's voice came from behind the duo's back.

Without even looking, Nightwing scowled his friend, "Beast Boy. You're supposed to be in there searching for Slade." "Eh heh, Right. I'll huh go do that inside search you wanted." The green titan quickly morphed into a small rodent that was common yet easily goes unnoticed, the common household mouse. As he scurried off of the balcony, Cyborg grunted, "Damn grass stain. He needs to focus." "Is your gun ready?" Nightwing asked as Cyborg pulled the large rifle off of his back, "Yeah. Just gotta pull this trigger and we'll be sleepin better at night." "Good. We'll be needing it if Slade's partner is who I think it is." Nightwing unstrapped Razor's sword and stabbed it into the roof top so it'd give his back a rest while being only a hand's reach away.

"So who's his partner?" "I believe it's the Astral Knight." "Thought so. Does Razor know?" "No, but I think he's suspicious." "Well, ya know, if he is falling for her and he shows, I'm afraid what might happen." "I know. If he unleashes his power wildly like he did last time, people may die. But something tells me that Raven has changed him somehow." "She did always preach to him. Suppose he'd hafta listen to her sooner or later." Cyborg was serious. He knew that he was right about how Raven had reached him, but, what he wasn't right on was about the way she reached him.

As they slowly danced, Raven's heart was skipping a beat. She felt warm on the inside, nervous, almost panicky. Something she had never felt before, something she couldn't identify but knew that she liked it. She liked being held by this man, being close to him, resting her head on his chest, hearing his heart's every beat. Slowly she brought her head up to look into his eye. As their eyes met, slowly he lowered his head bringing it closer and closer, until their lips were just inches away from touching. It was like a dream come true! Then suddenly her dream shattered, the knight in her arms quickly broke away from her and walked over to the balcony. She was puzzled by his sudden action. The way he walked off like that, it wasn't like him. Did he get scared and run away?

Quickly she ran up to him, stopping a meter away, watching as he had his back turned toward her and stared at the trees. "Razor. What was that about!" "Look, I shouldn't…" "Shouldn't what?" "I don't know. I can't tell you right now." "Why not? You have some explaining to do!" "I don't want to see you hurt." "What makes you think that I'll get hurt." "I have a good idea on who Slade's partner is." "So? What does he have to do about what you did?" "If I were to…" Before he could finish his sentence, gunfire could be heard. The music quickly died down as the crowd panicked. Some tried to escape but the doors were blocked by soldiers bearing guns. The rest quickly ducked down in a panic.

On the stage was Slade and his new partner, the Astral Knight, except the knight wasn't wearing his armor but carried his swords. They watched in pleasure as Razor and Raven both ran back inside to confront the two. "Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, come quickly. Slade and the Astral Knight are here." She spoke into her communicator as it responded with Cyborg's voice, "Would love to Rae. But we got some demons up here who think different. Nightwing will bring Razor his sword when he gets a chance, till then, you're on you own. Hey Nightwing! Watch where your swinging that blade will ya?" The sound of a sonic cannon, a blade clashing into flesh, a lion's roar, and a bunch of small explosions rung from the communicator.

"Well. Looks like its just you two. Seems so unfair." Slade was calm, very calm. It gave a bunch of people the creeps on how a man could be so calm during the most stressing situations. "A psycho teaming up with another psycho. Never saw that coming." Raven said sarcastically. "My dear Raven. Your comments are bothersome. Perhaps if you learned to quiet, you'd live a bit longer." "You're one for talk. Slade, I'll make you wish you never met me! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" As the dark psychic cried out her enchanted spell, to her dismay she discovered that her powers didn't work. "What's happening?" "It's a spell lock. One of Mark's enchantments. He probably cast the enchantment on the building before we came here." Razor informed with a growl. "So why is it taking place just now?" "Probably because it didn't activate until now."

"Very observant Dark Knight. I'm not surprised that you knew what he did since you are familiar with magic yourself." "I'm also familiar with the fact that spell lock is neutral. If you place it on a building, anyone who enters has all their mana and powers stripped from them until they leave the place or the enchantment breaks. And that including the caster if he steps inside the enchantment as well. But fortunately for us and unfortunate for you, my physical abilities are unaltered. I just can't use my dark power." "Ah, Dark Knight. That doesn't mean that you can still beat us. You are unarmed while we are not. You have no way to win." Slade smirked under his mask as Mark drew his twin blades, "You forgot about our swords McKlan. The enchantment doesn't affect the elemental weapons or the galactic sword. Unfortunately for you, your half of the sword is out there fighting to protect your comrade's life." Mark laughed as he hopped from the stage.

Slowly he paced toward Razor who quickly got in front of Raven in order to protect her. The Dark Knight reached under his jacket and pulled out the thermal saber, igniting the blade. Slowly he took a stance so the white blade of pure fire could provide him with some defense. "Bringing a weapon to a ball, such bad manners." Slade laughed sinisterly as Mark stopped to sit down on the stage's edge. "Tell me Razor. Do they know?" Mark questioned as he and Razor glared at each other murderously.

"Know what?" "The curse you have on you. The curse from your past. I'm sure you remember. Your hand reminds you of it everyday." "What's it to you?" "So they don't know I take. Interesting, why didn't you tell them. Afraid that they'll reject you?" "Why would I be afraid?" "You 're afraid that they'll look at you like you're a curse and cast you out of their group." "Whatever." "No. That's not it. You're afraid to admitting that you're weak! If they don't know then you can redeem yourself by making yourself look strong in their eyes. But the truth is that you're weak!" "You bastard! Shut up! Just shut up!"

Razor lounged at Mark swinging his blades with both hands and clashed blades with the evil tyrant. "Hit a nerve?" Mark laughed as he easily blocked a second attack. Razor quickly swung his sword in light swings in hopes of catching Mark off guard with his speed but unfortunately his speed was no match to the speed created by two swords. Clashing blades countless times, his chance came as he noticed that Mark swung at him and missed when he ducked. With a mighty thrust, the sword pierced right through the chest and out the back. With a smirk, he watched as he finally defeated his rival, or so he thought. "Bravo. You killed an android." Slade clapped as Razor kicked the mechanical dummy off his blade before turning it onto Slade.

A soldier on stage drew a handgun and raised it at the young Dark Knight. With the accuracy of a sniper, he pulled the trigger causing a loud pop to be heard. The bullet raced at Razor with sound barrier breaking speeds yet deflected off the handle as Razor raised his sword to save his own life. "Damn." Cursed the knight as he dropped his broken sword toward the ground as the blade of fire dematerialized. "Interesting. Your reflexes are perfect. You'd make a great apprentice indeed." "I'd never join you." "Fine then. Have it your way but my soldier thinks different." Razor followed Slade's finger which pointed to Raven being held by a soldier in black, gun was drawn and pointed at the temple on her head. If she'd had her power than he'd known that she'd be safe, but she didn't and hand to hand combat wasn't her specialty.

"Razor!" Raven cried trying to get away from the man. "What it'll be. The girl's life or become my apprentice?" The Dark Knight sighed as he slowly raised his right arm up with his hand in a fist. "Let her go." He threatened as the soldier ignored him. Sweat was starting to drip off the soldier, he knew what Razor was concealing. Being in the Dark Regiment Army required you to study on your mortal enemies. Nightshade, Dark Knight, Light Knight, these were beings studied on by every soldier. They had to know their elements of power, what weapons they used, what weapons held what powers and the styles they fought with. So he knew what weapon Razor had left on him.

Then the soldier's fears came to a reality. In a burst of fire, a hail of bullets erupted through the bottom of the sleeve ripping it to shreds and struck the man's head. Not a single bullet had missed or ricochet. Everyone looked with fear as they saw the sleeve no longer cover Razor's forearm revealing a small gatling gun that was raised from inside the arm itself. "Well done Dark Knight. Brilliant rescue. Though, someone has to die today." Slade reached to his side and drew a pistol that he had tucked in his belt. He raised it at the Dark Knight and readied his finger on the trigger.

Knowing that Razor would probably either dodge the bullet or deflect it with his arm before gunning him down, he knew who to aim at. Slowly he moved it to the right trailing toward the lovely Raven. Razor quickly took a mad dash toward his teammate while at the same time aiming at Slade. Raven watched as time seemed to stand still, she knew she couldn't dodge a bullet or hide so she was going to accept her fate. She was going to let Slade shoot her. She had no other way to get out; so why not accept death without fear?

As the sound of gunfire could be heard, a body crashed into her sending her toward the ground. Bringing her eyes up from the smooth tile, what she saw brought fear to her mind. Razor was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, his arm's gun had smoke coming from the barrel and his jacket had bullet wounds in his gut and right breast. Slade himself was on the stage floor. Blood seeped from his gut in several places staining his black shirt a crimson red around the wound. Slowly he got up with the help of a soldier and walked toward the door. His head turned toward the young couple with people still on the ground trying hide from the present danger.

"Razor is it? That is your real name? You are truly a hero. I can see now why you're with the Titans. Till we meet again." He disappeared through the door with his soldiers in close pursuit. The crowd got to their feet and surrounded Raven with the wounded Razor in her arms. "Nightwing! Get over here quick! He's hurt badly!" "Who's hurt?" "Razor is." "We're on our way. The demons decided to suddenly fly away from us." Weakly, the one eyed knight grabbed the communicator from Raven's hand, "Nightwing. I did as you asked, she's safe. My job for the night is completed." With his words fading, his eye slowly closed as he drifted off into an unconscious state. "Razor? Razor! Wake up! Dark Knight! You have to wake up!"


	12. A Games of Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own TT but I do happen to own Razor McKlan and Mark.

The Titan's Tower was quiet. No loud noises, no arguments, no T.V. For inside a dull bedroom laid the Dark Knight, with his body smothered with the blue covers. Though, this time he wasn't sleeping. This time he was recovering. Recovering from the close encounter he had with death a couple nights ago. Eyes still shut, sleeping for several days on end. Beside him, in a chair with her head on the bed over her arms was Raven. Sleeping with tears running down her eyes as she dreamt of the events that made her realize that just how vulnerable the knight really is. For the first time in their lives they learned that he was indeed that of a mortal man.

Across the room sitting at the table was Nightwing and Cyborg playing a quiet game of cards. Beside them were the clothing of the visitor from Lythia, neatly placed and folded with an eye patch and gold plated leather gauntlet on top. Against the wall was a green elf like changling known as Beast Boy. Beside him was a large sword with the knight's twin gun belts, leather belt and amulet draped around the handle, hanging as if they were a carol. The door opened as Starfire stepped in, holding a tray with five cups of coffee on it, and approached the table. As she sat the tray down, Cyborg and Nightwing grabbed the cup and sipped from it slowly. Trying to regain their energy from staying up for nights to keep an eye on their fallen companion.

They had owed Razor more than they could ever afford to pay. He had defended one of their dearest friend's at the cost of his own life. So the best either of them could do was stay by his side with Raven and wait until he awaken. Not only that, questions had to be answered. Though, Raven had the most out of all of them. "Dick, tell me. What made him do something like that?" Nightwing slowly placed his cup down as he picked his free hand off of the table and looked at his cards, "To be honest Victor. Not sure." "Funny how things are. When we first met him, he wouldn't get shot in order to save our planet. But things seemed to have change. Not sure why or how. But I think he's starting to feel like he must protect life instead of getting revenge. He's becoming a true knight without even realizing it." Cyborg stated without his usual speech.

It was strange on how the powerhouse Titan's vocabulary changed during depressing times, "Ya know, I wonder what made him become like this in the first place." "My guess is his past. Last night, though, he confirmed that it was all an act. Inside he's probably the kindest and most gentle person there is." Nightwing discarded a card and drew another while Cyborg asked a question that they've all been asking themselves, "So what's up with the mask?" "I'm not sure why he puts on that mask. One thing I'm for sure though, it has something to do with the past. Something so awful he's trying to run from. Probably in truth, he's really running from the mistake that happened and being someone else is his only way he can stop the mistake from happening again.

As Nightwing laid his cards on the table, his opponent freaked out in disbelief that he could be beaten. Slowly, the metal Titan grabbed the cards while sulking and begun to shuffle the deck as he done many times before. Without warning, Nightwing slowly got up, "You know. I think it's time we head back out to the streets." All eyes quickly turned to him, "What about Razor!" Starfire blurted out as she jumped into Cyborg's and Nightwing's conversation. "Yeah Dick. What about him? We can't just leave him lying there. He hasn't been up in days!" Cyborg got up and accidentally knocked his chair down, "Cy, Kory. We can't just stay here and ignore our duty." "But Nightwing!" Beast Boy shout out in protest, "Listen. B.B., this goes for you too. We have a job and that's to protect the innocent. I'm worried about him as well but we've been sitting here for the past three days doing nothing except sulking."

Nightwing took a deep breath as his eyes scanned over his teammates before coming upon the sleeping Raven and Razor, "I don't want to leave him either, but, we have to protect the innocent." Slowly the former Boy Wonder lifted his mask off of the table and pulled it toward his face. Neatly the mask fitted over his eyes and nose as if it were the missing piece of an incomplete jigsaw puzzle. "Before any of you say anything, I have an idea. We'll leave Raven here with him. This way she can get some rest. She's been really stressed out lately and maybe sometime off duty will help. Besides, if he wakes up, she can let us know." The others slowly nodded in agreement. They knew he was right. They all watched as the girl who they once believed would never shed tears break down and cry for the pass few days.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stepped out of the room to get ready to their days work. Slowly, Starfire walked up to Nightwing and hugged him, "I don't think I can ever forgive him." She said as the masked hero in black wrapped his arms around her, "Who?" "Razor. I can never forgive him." "Why?" "He's a jerk. He made our friend cry." "Kory." He was speechless. What could you say to a girl who's angry about what happened? Angry and sad were two emotions that often went together during sadden times but were next to impossible to bring ease to with words.


	13. A Raven's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do happen to own The Last Descendant since it's my book I'm rewriting.  
  
A/N: Ehh think I figured out why the chapters were in the format that they were. For now on they'll be in a different format. Oh yeah, this is a chapter that a lot of people who like sappy stuff. Also, I rewrote this chapter's dream sequence.  
  
"Delta Strike Force. Welcome." A man in black armor stood up from his throne and started to slowly walk down the steps before him. In his left hand was a large red spear adorned with a golden shaft. A very large single edged blue sword was magnetically attached to his backplate underneath his cape. With each passing step his crimson cape moved in small motion as he until he reached the bottom of the steps. Before him were a bunch of knights with two others who were unarmored. Each of the knight had armor that were of a different color or differently designed. Some were using the same type of weapon while others were using different ones.  
  
"Odin." Kyle growled as he readied his axe in each hand, "This era of terror ends today!" "Kyle my dear friend. So please to see you again. Ah, I see you still have the Axe of Inferno. One of the elemental weapons." The man scanned his opponents one by one, calculating how much of a threat they really posed. "Four of the elemental weapons? How pathetic. Do you really believe that you can defeat me with four of the Weapons of Lythia?" The man smiled as he looked at his roof, "Excuse me. I forgot about Darien Therous and Jace O'Connell. Tell me where the Light Knight and Nightshade are and the location of their weapons?" "What makes you think that we'll tell you!" Razor spat at Odin.  
  
This of course, brought an even more sinister smile to the man, "The Son of William McKlan. Founder of the Delta Strike Force and leader. But, lately Kyle seems to be in charge. Has there been a shift of power?" "I'll follow this boy to hell and back. If it wasn't for him then we wouldn't be alive here today. He is like a son to me." "Then do what a father would do and give me the Weapons of Lythia." "What!" Kyle growled, "I'd never hand these weapons over to you. They're the only things keeping you from taking over this wretched planet!" As if they received a command, the flock of warriors drew their weapons. Razor himself flipped the very large sword off of his back and in front of him, struggling to lift the large weapon as he faced his most hated enemy. "Than so be it." The black knight growled as he quickly rushed toward the group with his spear in both hands.  
  
Raven stood over the sleeping knight, watching his every step. One minute she was watching a scene that sent fear down her spine and the next thing she knew she was over him, watching as he tossed and turn. His eyes shot open as he flipped up to a sitting position, gasping for his breath, terror were in his eyes. "Razor?" He looked at her with both of his eyes, though one was blind, she swore she saw her reflection in that eye. He stared at her, studying what she was doing, what was happening around them. "It's ok." She spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"You're alright?" he asked a bit concern. Raven's eyes teared up, showing that she was indeed human, or, part human at least. Quickly her arms went around his neck as she dived at him, digging her face into his bare chest, crying as if she was faced with a dying mother on her death bed. Bringing her hands down, she hit him in the chest several times, tears flowed down her cheeks. "You stupid idiot bastard. How could you do something like that?" "Raven?" "I thought you were going to die!" "Raven, I'm sorry." "Sorry? Sorry! What if I had lost you!" He was speechless. What could he say? Here was a girl who normally didn't care for others yet now she was pouring her heart out, crying over the events that had recently happened.   
  
"If you had died then how could I live? Tell me! Razor, how could I live knowing that you were gone without me ever telling you." "Tell me what?" He asked, knowing what she was going to say but he had to hear it for himself. "That I love you." Gently he cupped her chin and brought her closer to him, face to face. Then, he did what she would have never thought he'd ever do. He kissed her. They laid there, lips locked in a passionate kiss as if the world didn't matter, as if time itself had stopped and they were the only ones that existed. Breaking the kiss, she brought her head down back to his chest, hearing his heart beat its' song of life.  
  
Gently he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her lovingly. "Razor, please promise me that you'll never leave me." "I promise." Her eyes were getting heavier as he brought a hand up and brushed through her hair. His voice kept repeating, "Raven. Raven." She was tired and heard him well but didn't want to respond.  
  
"Raven, Raven. Wake up." Suddenly Raven shot up, still by the side of the bed. Beside her was Starfire, "Starfire?" She asked a bit puzzled. "I thought…how did I get here?" She asked a bit puzzled. "You fell asleep right there." "No, I couldn't have. I was asleep in the bed beside him." She brought her eyes to the bed to find it empty, "Where is he?" "Well." Starfire said as she took a seat on the bed, "When we got back he was up and getting dressed. We decided to let you sleep because you were, what's that phrase again? Out of it, yes that's it." "But we kissed. He said he loved me and I fell asleep beside him in the bed." Raven was very confused but she wasn't alone. "Oh you must have been having a dream." Starfire was surprised to hear from Raven about the dream that she had, "You must have dreamt those things."  
  
Raven thought for awhile and blushed as she brought her hood over her head. "So you dreamt that Razor proclaimed his love for you and you kissed him." Starfire pondered before quickly grabbing Raven by the shoulders, "You're in love with him, aren't you?" "Love is pointless. I could never love. The idea of creating emotional ties with someone is preposterous." "You do love him!" Starfire quickly shot up, "I must let friend Razor know!" Raven immediately jumped up and grabbed Starfire, "You. Are. Not. To. Tell. Anyone. Anything." She growled each word in a threatening tone. "When…are you going to tell him?"  
  
They both sat down, "I can't. If I do, then, he'll reject me." "But what if he accepts it?" "Listen Starfire. He's a knight and I'm half demon. I live the life of a gothic while he himself is a lost soul. I try to suppress emotions while he himself is capable of few. It would never work out." Raven was on the brink of crying but manage to suppress the tears of sorrow. "You know. Even though you're both different, there is a bond between you two." "What bond?" "A bond of love." "There is no such thing." "Raven, I know you love him and he loves you. He proved it when he was hurt protecting you. Perhaps if you were to try and learn more about him than maybe you'd figure out how to get him to admit his feelings for you." Raven nodded as she hugged her friend. Normally she wouldn't do such silly things but she owed Starfire that much gratitude at least. "Thank you Starfire." 


	14. Answer Mine First

Disclaimer: I do not own TT but I do own Razor McKlan and Mark and a few other characters.  
  
A/N: I want to try a new style. Tell me if you like this style better or the others.  
  
In the training room was Razor swinging his sword. With each swipe he panted for air as his body was weak. The others had saw him up but quickly left him in peace. None of them had seen him slip out. He swung his sword in a single motion before reaching with left hand to his thigh and drew one of his guns. Imagining an opponent, he danced as if the gun was a melee weapon and swung it in unison with his sword. He stabbed his sword in the ground and pole vaulted off of it to kick the punching bag.  
  
As he landed, he spun around to knock the moving red target with gun while at the same time he brought his sword up from the ground upside down and slashed through the bag. The sand poured out of the bag like a waterfall. With a sigh he stabbed his sword into the wooden floor before drawing his right gun and moved to a large mat surrounded by a bunch of small bags of sand hanging by ropes from the roof support beams.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he unleashed his dark power around the mats to cause them to fly around violently. As they came toward him from all directions he started to swing his guns like a mad man striking the bags of sand to keep them from hitting his body. Very surprisingly he seemed to be quite skilled when it came to using the guns as blunt weapons, yet it was clear that they were long range weapons and not close range as a birdarang flew and struck the left gun out of the Dark Knight's hand causing him to get hit by a bag, knocking him to the ground.  
  
He rolled off of the mat before getting up as he was out of the range of the bags and looked at the direction the birdarang came from. There stood Nightwing at the doorway in his costume. "You shouldn't be here training, so, head back to your room and rest."   
  
"I can't" The knight replied as he held out his left hand and his gun flew off the ground and into his grasp.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"If I don't train then I'll never catch up."   
  
"Catch up?"   
  
"I must catch up to him. If not then I have broken my vow and let their sacrifice go to a waste."   
  
"Who's?"   
  
The one eyed knight realized who he was talking to so he did what he always did. Acted like what he said was not of their concern. "No one." He walked over to his sword and picked it up.  
  
A jolt of pain shot through his gut as he sheathed his blade. A pain that he felt throughout the whole training session but ignored until now. Stepping toward the door, he brushed passed Nightwing who quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.   
  
Before he knew it he was against the wall with Nightwing grabbing him by the coat. "Look. Who's them!"   
  
"It doesn't concern you."   
  
"It does, because from what I've seen is that whoever them are, are controlling you."  
  
"What does it matter to you."  
  
"We all have our secrets I know. But yours slowly killing you. Something I don't want to happen. You are important to the team. Important to Raven."  
  
"As if." The trench coat clad knight broke from Nightwing's grasp and started to walk toward the door.   
  
"Tell me one thing. Does it have anything to do with Mark?"  
  
He stopped and stared at the floor, in thought, before responding, "Tell me why you're fighting to protect everyone. Not the half ass answers like 'because it's the right thing to do' or 'because I want to' but the answer you keep to yourself deep inside. An answer few know yet none can find out no matter how great of a detective they are."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer my question before I answer yours." With that, he walked through the door and into the hallway. 


	15. Workshop Instant Messenger

Disclaimer: The don't own Teen Titans but I do own Razor McKlan.  
  
Nightwing walked down the hallway and toward the living room. He was fully dressed in his uniform and appeared, at first glance, that he was ready to see what threat was being taken place but in truth, his mind was running over the question many times, analyzing ever single detail of it and what it meant. "Why am I fighting to protect everyone? For revenge? No, I got my revenge along time ago. I learned to let go of the pain and quit fighting for revenge unlike Bruce. Is it because I like to fight? No. Dammit, I know there's a reason. It's just that I forgotten it." Coming to the living room, he saw everyone except Razor and Raven there, staring in disbelief but also ready for a fight. In front of the window was Blackfire brushing her hair and staring outside. She probably didn't know that she had an audience.  
  
"Blackfire?" He gasped, drawing his bo staff and took a defensive position. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. Starfire was too shock for words but wasn't in too much of a shock to be ready for a fight. Her hands were flowing green as she readied her star bolts. The black haired tamaranian turned around and stared at everyone, "Hello sister." "What are you doing out of jail?!" "Well sister. They let me out on good behavior. Still handing out with the goodie goodies I see." Blackfire analyzed everyone, studying the changes that had become of them. Raven being taller, along with Beast Boy and Nightwing and all of them seemed like adults. But one thing seemed out of place and nothing was holding her back from asking out loud about it, "So tell me where Robin is?"  
  
Nightwing retracted his bo staff and stuck it onto the back of his belt, "I'm right here. But the name is Nightwing now." Blackfire tackled him almost instantly and pulled at his suit a bit, "Wow. You look hot in black. Still wearing that mask." She started to purr, "Even more sexy." Starfire quickly dove at Blackfire with fire in her eyes, "How dare you touch my man like that!" The dark skin ex-villain took her cue to quickly move off of Nightwing and side step out of her younger sister's way, which lead to Starfire crashing into Nightwing. "Relax sis. If I wanted your boyfriend I'd already taken him. I'm only here to visit my sister." "I thought you hated me?" Said the young princess as her and her lover got to their feet.  
  
"Kory. If there is one thing I don't hate it is you. Though we have our differences and I happen to say things like 'I'll get my revenge', I don't hate you." Loud footsteps could be heard down the hall, moving very fast and getting louder and louder as they moved closer and closer. A shwink was heard, giving hint that a sword was being drawn. "What's going on? I heard some yelling!" Razor said as he appeared from the hallway in his armor, gripping Neo in his right hand in the relaxed position he always had it in when he was running, his helmet was tied to his belt by its chin strap but his eyes were covered by his sunglasses.  
  
"Nothin' Rayz. Star just got a bit loud." Cyborg said taking a seat on their couch. Beast Boy turned on the Playstation and sat beside his large muscular friend and the two went off into one of their many racing games. Raven glanced at the knight before going back to her book. "So Starfire?" Blackfire walked over to Razor and started to circle him, "Who's this hunk?" "That would be the Dark Knight." "Oh. Hmm, the Dark Knight eh? Very cute." She brought her hands onto his breastplate and rubbed it soothingly, "A knight in shiny armor. A girl's fantasy guy. And your face is very cute. That scar on your cheek just makes you even more luscious." The Lythian knight felt uneasy at the pass Blackfire was making on him.   
  
Raven brought her eyes up from her book and watched as Razor was being pestered by Blackfire. After that glance, she stood up from her chair and sat the book up and floated down the hallway unnoticed by anyone except Stafire who immediately ran after her friend, "Raven! Wait for me." Blackfire wrapped her arms around Razor, "So what's your real name hmm?" "What's it to you?" "Just curious. Or are you going to be as mysterious as Robin and keep it hidden." The knight pried Blackfire's arms off of him and backed up, "My name isn't a hand out." "Well, what else am I supposed to call you? Rayz?" He glared at Cyborg as she made that comment.  
  
"So Rayz is your real name? That's so cool. Very beautiful name." She got closer to him and placed a hand on his breastplate once again. "My name isn't Rayz. It's Razor." He growled coldly, "And keep your hands off me." She ignored his last comment, "Razor. Hmm, sounds like a tough name." Tracing her fingers up to his neck and rubbed his necklace's leather string that was wrapped around his neck while their ornaments were tucked under his breastplate. "A man who wears jewelry. Very fascinating. Nightwing," She turned her head over to Dick, "Where have you been hiding this one?" "He's new to the team." Replied the former Boy Wonder who leaned against the table and watched carefully at their one time foe, as if he was waiting for something to happen, something that'd give him a reason to kick her out.  
  
"Can I see what's on your necklaces?" She purred again. The knight backed away, "Look. No way am I going to let you see what's on my necklaces. Hell, one of them I don't even show to the others if I'm wearing it. Besides, I'm not dressed." "One's an amulet and the other is a gold ring with a blue crystal in it. The amulet is the source of his armor while the ring is just weird." Beast Boy blurted out, "Beast Boy, since when did I show you my ring?" "Oh that. Well, when you were shot, Nightwing was the one who undressed you and sat your ring on the table. He must have forgotten that you didn't show it to anyone and we all got to take a look at it. You got no taste in jewelry." The knight sheathed his sword a bit pissed.  
  
"A magic armor huh? Well then let me see you without your armor." "No." He replied as simple as he could be, "Aw come on. For me?" "This is getting ridiculous. I'm leaving." He turned around and disappeared back through the hallway. "Cute one he is. I wonder if he is available." The Tamaranian princess thought outloud, "He's not your type. Trust me. Cranky, rude, needs anger management and a straight jacket. I swear he's a psycho." The changling blurted out while Blackfire hopped on the couch, "I got winner."  
  
Raven sat on top of the Titan's Tower watching shadows below as the noon sun warmed up their surroundings. The lake below glisten in the rays of light while a flock of birds laid on top of the body of water and hunted for fish. "I can't believe him! Getting all cozy with that damn devil! How dare he!" She immediately paused and threw her hands over her mouth, "Listen to me. I speak like we're an item. Like he loves me. Can't believe I'm jealous of someone. Can't believe I feel this way about someone." Standing up to her feet, she drew her cloak's hood down.  
  
The door opened behind her and Starfire stepped onto the roof, "Raven. Here you are. I was looking for you. Are you ok?" "It's alright Starfire. Nothing to worry about." "I know you're hurting but I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." "I know. It's just that I couldn't help it. I felt so angry yet at the same time…heart broken. I really wished for a moment that your sister was dead." Neither could believe what was just spoken as there was a pause inbetween. Raven picked up where she left up in an even more sorrow voice, "But, at the same time, I wish I had disappeared. Strange isn't it. A man just mysteriously appears one day and turns out as one of the biggest jerks there is and…I fall for him. And now I'm wishing I never met him because of one girl. Tell me, would I be happier if he wasn't here? If things went on like they were" Starfire slowly walked over to Raven and turned her around and slapped her across the face. "Thanks Starfire. I needed that." "It was no trouble."  
  
Nightwing was getting bored watching Blackfire beat Beast Boy and Cyborg at their racing game, thus, he grabbed his communicator and flipped it open, "Hey Razor. Where you at?" He waited but got no answer, "Dammit I know you have on your armor so your helmet is on. So answer me!" Tapping his feet in impatience and waited for the reply. He reached onto his communicator and turned a little dial a bit to the right, "Razor. I know your there. I installed a communicator in your arm just in case you didn't have on your helmet. Now pick up!" After waiting for a bit, the image of his friend appeared on the communicator's screen appeared, "What is it?" "Where you at?" "Workshop." "Hmm, I'll be down." "Reason?" "Well, I was heading down there later on to fix some things anyways, so why not now when I'll have some company." "Do as you wish." The image disappeared into a screen of static.  
  
The masked vigilante walked through the tower and down a couple flights of stairs until he came upon the door to the workshop. The door opened electronically, revealing several tables in the center and many tools on the walls. Saws, hammers, wrenches, screw drivers and many other tools. Some were power tools that had legs of their own. At the closest table was Razor with his armor stretched out onto the flat surface. Beside his armor, and in his hands, was his broken thermal saber. Around the suit of armor were many of the attachments that he kept hidden in his enchanted belt pouch. Some were attachments he's seen once or twice while the rest he never seen or even knew that he had.  
  
Stepping beside Razor, he looked at what he was doing and then at the armor. All the special components were unattached. The claws that were always folded down, the wings, the jetpack, the boots side thrusters and the small missile pod that were shaped to be the exact same length and shape as his pauldrons thus were hidden from the front view. The weapons were beside the armor parts the connect too, with of course the parts that could take their place at any time were there as well.  
  
He brought his eyes over to the Dark Knight and watched him mess with the wires with a knife. Stripping one of the wires a bit before setting it back into the hilt. Nightwing walked over to a dresser and pulled out a large gun and took it to the second table and sat it down. Then he walked over to the tool wall and selected the equipment needed and went back to the gun. As he started to work on it, Razor spoke up without taking his eyes off of what he was doing, "What's the gun for?" "It's electrical discharge gun." "For?" "Those little assholes. Last time we fought we were getting our butts handed to us." "Thought you had a no kill policy." "We try to. Mainly toward those who can provide us with a way to defeat them without killing them." "Then you'll be forced to kill Mark. He won't stop even if you cut off both of his legs." "Probably, but then again we can also contain him." "Mark is a rare type of human. Has the psychic abilities of humans and the magical abilities of necromancers."  
  
Nightwing brought his head up with his face in disgust, "You mean he can control the dead?" "Sorta. It's more like he can use spells within the shadow element jurisdiction. Tampering with the dead falls under that category." "He brought a woman here you know. Tall, pale skin, long black dress with a long black staff." "That was Andreal. A powerful sorceress who can conjure up almost anything she can think of. Swords, arrows, mindless demons, dragons. She's also capable of minor wizard spells and many spells that affect your body without doing any damage. Like making you sleepy or slowing down your body movement and reaction."  
  
Going back to his gun, the former caped crusader smirked, "Shouldn't be much to worry bout then." "If he brought her then he probably brought Calrestria. A Skylian wizard who's very powerful with offensive and defensive magic. One of his commanders. Though, you shouldn't have to worry much if you can get close. She can't fight worth a damn physically. If anything, you'll have the most problems with Kyre. A swordsman almost as skilled as Mark. A major pain in the ass and gives me hell in battle. Knows many skills with sword techniques involving mana." "You realize I have no idea what the hell your talking about right?" Razor looked up at the man, "Hmm?"  
  
"Like, what the hell is a Skylian? A sword technique involving mana? Mind doing a little explaining?" "A Skylian is a human with white wings on their backs and the magical qualities of an elf. So they're naturally powerful with magic." "Kind of like an angel right?" "You could say that. The sword techniques with mana are pretty simple. Each being is surrounded by mana. Whether or not our bodies contain a lot of mana we can still use the mana around us in weapons. The trick is learning how to utilize it." "And that would be how?" "We all have mana in us. Humans and dwarves, as I once said, have virtually no mana. But, we do have enough to use sword techniques. So we learn to take control of that mana and use it as a magnet for our weapons. Then we draw the mana around us and form it into either a spell or a fancy swing of sort that involves a spell." "Hmm sounds useful. Is it hard?" "At times."  
  
Razor ignited his thermal sword with the touch of a button and admired his handy work. After taking a practice swing, he disengaged the blade and sat the hilt down before grabbing the jetpack and popping open a small hatch in the center. "You're able to use those sword mana techniques?" Dick asked. "Yeah. Know how to use three. One increases my speed, another causes a powerful gust of wind, which can make me jump higher, and the last is a slash that causes the victim to explode." "First two sound cool, last one sounds a bit too extreme." "Last one is tricky. I screw up then I can end up being the one who gets hurt."  
  
Taking a pen, he pushed some wires around inside his jetpack while looking inside with a small flashlight to light his way. "You're armor's technology seems pretty advance. Though everything else seems like something we could build here." "My armor is ancient though the technology equipped with it is new. Originally this piece of hardware couldn't even fly much less be so light." "And the guns?" "The guns aren't exactly as advance as you think. On my planet, the humans have similar technology as your planet does but we also have some that would seem too advance. Some of our technology would also be too primitive. The saber is proof of advancement while my guns are signs of modern." "And the sword?" "Most humans rely on guns and thermal weapons. Guns are useless against magic but thermal weapons can slice through minor barriers. The primitive swords with runes however can cut through a barrier like it was nothing."  
  
Nightwing laughed, "Man. Your world sounds interesting. Got Star Wars, Rambo and the Lord of the Rings all rolled into one." Razor had no idea what Star Wars, Rambo and Lord of the Rings were but he wasn't going to ask. He didn't even care what they were in the first place. "So how about the other civilizations?" "Primitive." "As in?" "As in swords and spears primitive. They look down on us humans so we keep our technology to ourselves. Only the dwarves have access to our technology but they pretty much like to stick to old fashion.  
  
Nightwing held up the gun and pressed a switch. Taking his time to aim, he pulled the trigger and shot at the only wall that was barren. A stream of lightning shot out and struck the wall while at the same time a small volt electricity flew through the gun and into Nightwing's hands. Immediately he threw the gun down. "Damn. Thought I finally fixed it." he picked it back up and sat it onto the table and returned to working on it. "So who's the girl?" "What girl?" Nightwing questioned, "Oh you mean Blackfire?" "Yeah that's the one. She looks like Starfire." "They're sisters." "Explains why she was getting on my nerves." Nightwing laughed while Razor shot him a death glare.  
  
The laughter died down as their conversation switched to a different topic. "Hey Rayz. Sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have tried to pry like that. It's just that while you were asleep…I did some thinking. We all did. Your life seems to be governed by others and one day it's going to be lost because of it. And I didn't want to see it happen." "I understand." "Well, guess I'll go. Looks like I won't be able to fix this gun. Probably have to have Cy take a look at it." He sat the gun down and put the tools where they belong before heading over toward the door.  
  
Reaching his hand up to touch the mechanical button, Razor's voice appeared again, except, this time it held one of the greatest secrets they've been waiting for. "You've asked about my past. Guess I have to tell someone it. Raven's already figuring it out through dreams. Twice I've woken up and her mind was tapped into mine while she was asleep. Though, you can't tell anyone this. Others don't need to know about my history and it's something that I don't want repeated to others. A history I try so hard to keep repeating to others." Nightwing turned around and watched as the Dark Knight slipped off his glasses and then proceeded to do the same with his Aura Gauntlet and eyepatch. "My hand and eye are part of with the reason why I deal with the Dark Regiment so ruthlessly. If I tell you, you can't repeat what you heard to anyone else. And when we find Mark, I can handle him on my own terms." Dick nodded in agreement as he sat down to hear the story. "Let's start from when I first formed my own team. Three years ago…" 


	16. A Man's Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT but I do own The Last Descendant  
  
"Titans! Trouble!" Nightwing's voice was heard loud and clear over the intercom. In a matter of seconds, the living room was crowded by the Titans and their two guests. Each was in their costume, Razor himself was in armor. "What's the deal Night?" Asked Cyborg. "Trouble at the fair." The leader of the team pressed a button the remote to show scenes on a very large vid screen. Scenes of the fair being attacked by a large humanoid robot carrying a flame thrower. On it's right arm was a rocket launcher and on his left was a machine gun. Rockets flew and crashed into a Ferris Wheel, bullets riddled many of the game stands and the tents were on fire. People were running around in pure terror.  
  
"Ok team. Let's move out!" Nightwing shouted out as Beast Boy opened a window and turned into a bird before flying out. Raven, Blackfire and Starfire followed closely. On the first floor, a garage door opened up to reveal two motorcycles and a car speeding out onto the road and over a small bridge.  
  
In a matter of minutes the Titans arrived on the scene to confront their foe. Nightwing and Dark Knight hopped off of their motorcycles while Cyborg simply got out of his car. Starfire and the other two landed gracefully in front of the three grounded heroes. "We have to stop it. Let's go! And Razor, be sure to keep it to a minimum. There's still people about and we don't want them hurt. Nor do we want this place destroyed." The knight flipped his sunglasses over his eyes and stared at the robot.   
  
Starfire and Blackfire took to the skies and powered up their bolts. With deadly aim, they rained down bolts of energy onto the metallic villain. "We got him!" Starfire chirped happily. As the smoke cleared, the robot was still there, unscratched and still on a rampage. "Cyborg, this guy needs to chill." Nightwing smirked as he pulled out one of his freeze disks. "The Sonic Boom? Aight, I gotcha." Cyborg and Nightwing charged the metal opponent, slowly drifting off to the side. With timed precision, the two jumped into the air at one another to line up. Nightwing tossed his disk like a shuriken while Cyborg took great aim with his sonic cannon and fired the blast of intense sound waves into the disk causing a massive wave of freezing gas to explode forward and cover the robot and the surrounding area in solid ice.  
  
"Raven now!" Nightwing yelled out. The dark psychic used her power to lift up a large cable and brought it down onto the frozen robot, shattering it into many pieces of solid chunks of metal. "Strange. There's no wires." The titan leader analyzed as he knelt over the pieces to examine them. "How could a robot move if it was hallow on the inside? It's not like it was alive!" Beast Boy blurted out. "Maybe it was." Said Raven who lowered her hood. "If it was then that would mean…" "Well if it isn't the Titans. Destroying my creations." A pissed voice was heard from the alley. A short tubby man stepped out from the shadows carrying a black remote. "Control Freak." Everyone growled except Blackfire and Dark Knight.  
  
"You ruined a once in a life time opportunity. There could have been movies made about the robot that destroyed a grand fair. It would have put Godzilla to shame!" "Your movie would have been thrown in the trash Control Freak. The same trash you're going to be picking up in jail. Titans go!" Nightwing charged toward the fat villain. Without warning, a baseball flew out of nowhere and struck the Titan in the arm causing him to wince in pain and turn around to dodge a second ball. In front of his eyes was a pitching machine running at him, hurdling baseballs at tremendous speeds.  
  
"Ok. My turn." Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and charged toward the villain. Halfway there, a large brown T-Rex head butted him, knocking the changling onto the ground. "Hey what gives?" The small elf rubbed his bruised head before looking at the large dinosaur and freaking out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Control freak quickly ran into a fun house laughing at the called amusement he created. "Star, you and Rayz head after Control Freak. Rae, you help me take care of the annoyances bugging Night and B.B." Cyborg stated as he charged the T-Rex with his sonic cannon ready to fire.   
  
Starfire landed in front of the fun house with Razor running beside her. Slowly the two entered, ready for anything that would come their way. "He must be here somewhere." Starfire said a bit skittish. "This place is stupid." Razor growled as he walked cautiously with his right hand raised over his shoulder, lightly grasping his blade ready for unsheathing. In his left was his single edged knife being held upside down. Perfect position for a quick strike at the unexpected and still be in a position for a simple follow through.  
  
As they turned the corner, Starfire's eyes filled up with terror, for zombies slowly walking toward them, ready to feast on their flesh. "Zombies!" She quickly shut her eyes tightly and started to fire at random, missing them with almost every shot. Razor quickly dashed forward drawing his large sword and swung both weapons furiously. Within seconds the zombies fell down in large chunks. "Control Freak must have went in here so he'd have a whole army of scary monsters at his command." Starfire thought out loud. Unknowingly to her, a shadow started to creep up from behind.   
  
Before she could blink, a whoosh of wind went past her and a loud thud came from behind. Quickly she jumped around with her star bolts ready for fire. In front of them was Blackfire with the flap of her skirt being pinned to the wall by Razor's knife. "Sister, what are you doing here?" "Well, the others seemed to handling themselves pretty good outside so I figured I'd be able to find a little entertainment in here. Didn't know I'd get attacked by cutey if I snuck up on ya." "Just be glad I didn't throw the blade to kill. Only to pin you down." Growled the knight as he held out his hand and the knife flew from the wall and into his grasp.  
  
"Well, be careful next time. I could get hurt…how did you know I was behind you? Your back was turned." "You were being noisy and your breathing was somewhat heavy." "You heard me?" "We don't have time for idle talk." With that, the knight pressed forward to catch Control Freak. "How did he hear me? I'm positive humans can't hear that well." "He's…not your normal human. His senses are above that of normal humans. But wait until you see him really let lose. His abilities are amazing." "Oh great. And here I thought he was just another Nightwing."  
  
Slowly Razor walked down the hallway the same way he entered. Cautiously with a knife drawn and his hand ready to draw his blade at any time. Taking step by step, he moved further down the dimly lit hallway, watching the shadows carefully. "Come one come all. Watch as the Titans are destroyed. Starting with the new recruit." Was heard over the speaker. At the end of the hallway was a group of zombies blocking his path. In a mad dash, he dove in the group swinging his knife while throwing many fancy punches and kicks.   
  
Just as the group fell to the floor, the wall exploded as a zombie went through it with both arms out in an attempt to grab onto him. Immediately he spun around in a kick knocking its head off. The body fell to the floor as the knight took off down the hallway. 'This is getting ridiculous.' Coming to a large room, he saw Control Freak surrounded by a bunch of monsters he created out of the props. "Welcome to the worse horror movie around. Prepare to scream in fright and die with a death that will be in the movies. The Death of The Titans." With a laugh, his props turned into monsters charged the Dark Knight. Bolts of green and black flew from behind and collided with the nearest beasts.  
The knight swung his knife sending bolts of lighting in many directions. The monsters exploded in plastic chunks that were on fire. "My monsters! How could you ruin such beautiful creatures. They were movie legends. You'll pay for that!" Blackfire threw a black bolt into Control Freaks remote control, destroying the demonic device. "My remote! How could you? This isn't fair!" The fat would be villain dropped to his knees and punched the ground. "Great shot sister." Starfire smile as she gave her sister a hug.  
  
The police dragged the criminal and threw him into the back of their car. Nightwing walked over to his team and looked at them. "Good work. Hopefully he'll be behind bars for a good ten years." Razor hopped onto his motorcycle and roared up the motor. "Heading back to the tower?" Nightwing asked as he got onto his motorcycle as well. "No. Going to see if I can get a lead." "Alright. We'll be at the tower. Call us if you get a lead." "There's no need to involve you into this." "I know how you feel but we can provide you with some assistance." "Did you forget the deal?" "No, I didn't. He's all yours. I just want to land a helping hand if possible." "Fine. I'll call you if I find anything, but, when I do find him. You know what to do." "At midnight, if you're still out. Meet me at the bridge on the north side of the city. I'll help you do a little searching." Without even a nod, the Lythian drove through the crowd and into a distance. In that distance, a bright light could be seen from the knight's body, a sign that he was now without his armor.  
  
Nightwing waited on top of the bridge by his bike, waiting for any sign of his ally. A single light shown through the night at the small dock below. As the light disappeared, another flash of light came into view for a few seconds with the roar of bursting flames erupting afterwards and quickly get closer and closer. "You're late." "I didn't realize that you'd park your bike up here." "Didn't want to be seen." "I noticed." Razor stared at Nightwing's new equipment. He had on a black breastplate with large wings in the back with a jetpack in the center. On his head was a black metal helmet with pointy ears on each side and a solid black visor. It was a wonder on how he could see, but, then again, it was a wonder on how Razor could see through his sunglasses at night as well. Thick black metal bracers were around his forearms with several buttons. In his right hand was what seemed like a control stick with a few other buttons.  
  
"New toy?" "No. This is Batman's. He just loaned it to me. Ready?" The two flew off of the bridge and over the water before coming over the city. Their eyes stared at the streets below. "Get any leads?" "One. It's rumored that Andreal is over at the Nightly Dance Hall. Ever heard of it?" "Yeah, why?" "Good, cause I don't know where it's at. And the cops are already questioning me in civilian clothes." Nightwing smirked, "Must be your charm." "That or the large blade." The two flew through the city and lowered toward the streets, zigzagging between the buildings.  
  
They landed on the roof of the building and crept up to the sun roof. Peering down, they saw a horde of people dancing to hip hop with a multicolor strobe lights going off. After lifting up one of the window panes, Nightwing lowered a small camera on a small pole down below so he could see around without being noticed. While he carefully turned the pole, he looked into the screen that was covered by a panel on his left bracer. "It's that woman I saw on the day you arrived. Except this time she has wings." "That's her. Skylians can cast a spell that make their wings seem invisible to the naked eye." Nightwing pulled up the camera and sat down as Razor did the same thing.  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked the former Boy Wonder. "She won't give me that much problems because of my armor. But you on the other hand." Razor took off his bracer and metal glove before pulling off his Aura Gauntlet and handing it to Nightwing. "This will give you a little protection against her spells." "How does it work?" Nightwing asked as he undid his black bracer and slide the gauntlet on and snapped the bracer back on. He looked at Razor who already put his bracer and glove on. "The gauntlet can create a mana barrier and absorb minor spells. If she casts any spells, they'll probably be pretty powerful, so you're best bet is to use the barrier. Just concentrate on the gauntlet and it'll create the barrier. If a minor spell is thrown at you it'll activate automatically and absorb it. But that's only if the spell will hurt you and is weak. So be careful and don't rely on it too much."  
  
"So, what's the game plan?" Asked Nightwing as he watched the Dark Knight's every move. The knight got up and looked down, "Simple. I lead, you follow." With a nod, Nightwing stood up and stood beside his partner. "Ready?" They both jumped down and into the crowd below. The kids immediately started to back away as the two landed. Then there was a series of scream as Razor drew his sword. "Andreal!" He yelled out. The door suddenly flew shut, trapping the remaining teenagers and the two heroes inside. Walking down the steps gracefully was a woman in black with long white wings. Behind her were two men in black suits of armor with a gold emblem baring a staff.  
  
"You sure they work for the Astral Knight? They have a different symbol." Whispered the vigilante. "Yeah, I'm sure. Each commander of a unit is allowed their own symbol. Mainly to show off who's in command of the soldiers if they do something worth noting." "I see." The Skylian sorceress stabbed her staff into the hard tiled floor. "Well if it isn't the Lightning Demon himself. I welcome you Dark Knight. Tell me, what brings you here." Quickly Razor took a defensive stance, "Where's Mark?" He growled. "Ah, your brother. He is…not here." "Then you'll take me to him." Suddenly the sorceress busted out in laughter.  
  
"Come on. What makes you think that I'd really betray him?" "Would you rather I sharpen my blade on you?" "Please. An infidel like you could never harm me. I am a Skylian, while you are a human, you are inferior to me." "I may be a human, but kicking your ass would be easy." "Well then, let's see if you can back up your words." Andreal pointed her staff at the duo to signal for her pawns to charge. Quickly the two armored knights drew their swords and charged. Razor jumped at one with his sword raised high and sliced off the enemy knight's right arm off before taking a stance and pointing his hand at the figure's chest. A small dark red beam shot out of his palm and pierced his foes heart.  
  
Nightwing quickly pulled out a freeze disk and launched it ahead, causing his one time opponent to be incased in a small mountain of ice. "Ok, time to clip this broad's wings." The former caped crusader leapt upward and came down in a kick but immediately met a transparent blue barrier which threw him back. With his cat like reflexes, he flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "What was that?" "A mana barrier. A very powerful one might I add." "So how do I get through it?" "You don't have the equipment, nor, the powers to get through." Razor brought a smirk to his lips, "But I do. Catch." His left pauldron shifted automatically to reveal his thermal saber to allow him easy access. Stabbing his large sword into the ground, he drew the saber and tossed it over to Nightwing who caught and ignited the blade.  
  
"Come now. You think arming yourselves with those weapons will bring victory? I think not." "I've beaten you before. So, this time will be no different" Said Razor as he grabbed his sword and charged forward with his jets on. As he brought his sword down, a ball of fire engulfed his body and sent him tumbling backwards. "Dammit, not you too." He spat as he stood up and glared at Calrestria who was walking down the stairs twirling her long blonde locks with a finger. "Attacking a lady like that. Didn't your mentor ever teach you any manners." "Sorry, I'll remember to lift up my pinkie next time I swing." "We got some life in your today. This will be fun." With a wave of her long bluish staff, shards of ice materialized in thin air and shot at the two heroes. Immediately they ignited their jetpacks and other boasters for dodge the razor like spikes.  
  
"You wench!" Razor held out his hand as a silver glow started to erupt from within the scabbard of his knife. Silver bolts of lightning flew from his palm and struck the mana barriers surrounding the two Skylians. "Come now. You know a bolt of that degree won't pierce our barriers. You must put some effort into it. But, your afraid you'll hurt yourself in order to do so, don't you?" Andreal smiled. "As if. You know as I well as I do that if I put that much power into it that I could fry everyone in here." "The joys of being the villain. Have many people around and the hero can't do a thing." Razor and Nightwing looked around and saw everyone cower in the corners. "Time to die!" Razor charged once more with his sword in both hands.  
  
In the middle of his flight, rings of light surrounded his body. "What the!" With a little struggle, he managed to break the bonds of light in time to dodge a small boulder that flew his way. "Dammit, why can't you two just chill?" Nightwing drew a freeze disk and tossed it at Andreal. In mid air, he watched as the disk was engulfed in flames and exploded, freezing everything nearby within a few feet in diameter. Andreal pointed her staff forward, "Time for a jolt." A series of bolts flew at Nightwing and collided with the mana barrier his gauntlet created. 'I seriously gotta get me one of these.' "Is there any way we can get close enough for a clear strike?" He asked Razor. "There's one. For some reason I always have a habit of storing at least one spell inside my gauntlet before I go to anywhere. Inside is a spell called Flash Flare. You only have one shot but that's more than enough." "Flash Flare?" "Think of a really bright light except it's a quickly flash." "Sounds fun. Will it work?" "Only one chance to find out."  
  
Nightwing pointed his right hand at the two casters, "Ok, let's get this over with." The gem in the gauntlet started to glow as a bright flash of light erupted from it, blinding everyone except those who had eye protection against light sources. With the speed of a cheetah, Razor charged forward and pounced on Andreal, shattering her barrier with a single slash and knocking her to the ground. Quickly he placed a boot on her stomach and shifted his sword's tip through her throat.  
  
As everyone's eye sight returned, Calrestria looked over at the Dark Knight, "Let go of her McKlan." "Calrestria, tell me where Mark is. Or else I'll be force to cut your sister's throught. Now I'm sure you don't want that, now do you?" As soon as she spoke those words, a strong gust of wind erupted out from no where, knocking Razor back toward Nightwing. "What the hell? Kyre." A man in gold armor appeared from up top, resting a huge single edged sword on his right shoulder with his hand holding the handle. Nightwing stared at the man who wore armor all over with a mask over his face, hiding every detail, including the mouth.   
  
"You're Nightwing eh? Not impressed." "Yeah, keep talking. You'll be saying different when I knock that ugly helmet of yours right off that thick skull." "Ha ha, well, you sure have some life in you." Razor brought his eyes over to the man, "Kyre, you bastard. You'll pay for that cheap shot." "Come now. Do you really think you're in a position to make threats and back them up? You know you can't beat all three of us. Well, not unless you unlock it." "Don't tempt me." "He can't unlock it Kyre. If he could, he already would have and we'd be dead. But dear old Mark manage to damage a week before they came to this world." Andreal smirked, "And they don't have the technology to repair it." "DK, what're they talking about?" Nightwing asked while slowly drifting from left and right among those that stood in their way.  
  
Razor took a quick glance at Nightwing, "They're talking about my armor's transformation. The system that controls it was damage and there's no way I can repair it with the tools at Titan's Tower." "You're armor can change? Amazing, but if it's broken then we're screwed right?" "Yeah, but we've got to try." "Ok. I got the two broads on the right. You can take on ugly." Nightwing readied his thermal saber as Kyre shot out, "Who you calling ugly?"  
  
Razor ferociously charge Kyre and collided swords with the giant of a man. Sparks flew at each clash as the two moved at high speeds. Each seemed to be in perfect control of their sword and moved as if it was just a small dagger. Nightwing on the other hand, charged Andreal with his jetpack on. In mid flight, a ball of fire flew toward him. He spun a bit to the right to dodge and kept on moving forward. As soon as he came within reach, he brought his sword down upon Andreal, catching the mana barrier that stopped his blade. "Time to die Nightwing." Andreal pointed her staff at the Titan leader. A powerful jet of water erupted from it and shot at her attacker who was trying to push his blade through her barrier. Before the water struck, a blue barrier of mana appeared, absorbing what destruction the jet of water might of brought.  
  
The blade slowly slipped through the barrier and caught Andreal in the leg causing her to yell out in pain. The barrier disappeared allowing Nightwing a chance to take control. Taking out a small spray from his belt, he held it up to the sorceress and sprayed into her face. Almost immediately the Skylian sorceress passed out onto the floor. "Andreal! Nightwing, you'll pay for interfering in this war." Calrestria charged forward sending a hail of ice shards at her desired foe. With his cat like reflexes, Nightwing dodged the shards and charged forward. Bolts of lightning shot forward and struck his barrier. He didn't stop though, he pressed on even more determined. As he swung his sword, he found himself connected with the staff.  
  
"Come on Nighty, you must do better than that if you wish to beat me." Her staff started to glow a bright pink as a strange force threw him away. Flipping back up to his feet, Nightwing drew a bird-a-rang and chunked it. The boomerang like blade whirled through the air gracefully before slamming into a barrier. "Damn." "It's been fun but now it's time for you to leave." With a small chant, he pointed at Nightwing causing a powerful gust of wind to appear out of no where. In the gust of wind were small circular blades of white energy cut through anything it touch. Nightwing braced himself against the wind but found himself flying backwards and through the wall. His breastplate was damaged pretty badly with many gashes. His arms and legs had their fair share of cuts as well.  
  
Kyre matched the Dark Knight blow for blow. The two hadn't touched one another but were getting weaker and weaker nonetheless from the constant swinging and tests of strengths against one another when they held their swords on top of each other. "Come Razor. Why don't you use any of your powers? Or draw your gun?" Kyre jumped up with his sword and stabbed downward. Striking only the ground, he shift he sword into a thrust forward. Barely able to parry with his blade, Razor swung quickly at the armored villain's head.  
  
Kyre ducked the blade and countered with his own, striking metal against metal in another test of strength. "What? You're accusing me of holding back? Look who's talking. Why don't you use your techniques?" "I was this to be a fair duel." "That's what I admire. Even though you fight for a wrong cause, you have a strong sense of honor. Why don't you join me. A man like you don't belong in the Dark Regiment army." "Maybe, but I owe Mark and I won't repay him by turning on him." "So you really hate what you're doing?" "I might, but I won't let anything stand in my way of repaying him."  
  
Kyre managed to throw Razor off balance and swing his gigantic sword once again. A loud cling was heard as the sword flew out of Razor's hand and into the floor ten feet away. "You're losing your touch McKlan." "Maybe, but I still full of fight." "Maybe, but without his claws and fangs a lion is harmless." The swordsman raised up his sword high into the air, signaling his grand finish, and with a blur of motion, lowered his blade onto Razor. Before everyone's very eyes, they watched as the sword suddenly stopped inches away from the Dark Knight's face. For the golden claws that were normally folded against the glove with it's true length retracted were now open, revealing twin blades on each hand that went out from the first about four inches, with half an inch of space from the blades to the armor that was created by the arm of the claw with it's bendable elbow.  
  
"So you lied. You armor can transform." "No, I said it couldn't fully transform. Meaning only some of the parts won't work, namely my wings and side thrusters." "Busted wings? So what? You only need their magical qualities." "Maybe, but even these transformation parts are mechanical, their enchanted abilities will only work when their activated." With his new found strength, Razor threw the blade back and swung his left claw in a punch. Kyre strafed to his right and brought up his foot in a kick. Razor ducked the kick with a sweep kick involving his body being close to the ground. Kyre tumbled but with a ninja's grace, he flipped to his feet and spun around after touching solid ground and swung his sword. The gold claws deflected the blade with no signs of giving way.  
  
"Yes, I remember. You wings were damaged by Mark in one of your battles. But they appear to have been repaired." "Maybe, but you of all people should know that my wings have special gems inside of them to grant them their magical qualities." "The Wind Stones!" 'Ah yes, the wind stones are indeed amazing. They grant one the power to move at great speeds within the air by causing blasts of wind to erupt from the person. Useless in a weapon but in a suit of armor, it can be useful. Though, inside special sets of mechanical wings, their power can be focused and allow the wear to move at even greater speeds in the air and on the ground. Almost as if they had the Wind Daggers themselves. It doesn't matter how strong you are, if you can hit your opponent then you will lose. It seems that these wings allow you to keep up with Mark in the sky. But you must be equal in ground young McKlan. For even the Wind Stones won't help out your reflexes.'  
  
Razor stood there at full alert and watched Kyre go into a daze. "Kyre! Finish him off!" Calrestria snapped him out with an order. "Shut it woman." Snapped the swordsman, "Take Andreal and leave. I want to settle this one on one without interference." "This isn't the time to get all noble. We have a job to do!" "Do you want me to turn my blade on you woman?" "Ugh, damn human. Come on sister." Calrestria held her hand onto her sister's shoulder, who at the time was chanting, and glared at Kyre. "Don't displease Mark." In a bright flash of light, the two Skylian's disappeared in thin air.  
  
Amongst the confusion of the light, Kyre brought his sword across Razor's chest and sliced into the armor, barely missing the flesh. "You missed. You'll regret your ill aim." Razor jumped at Kyre in a kick. Kyre simply blocked and brought his sword forward. Razor deflected with his left claw and thrust forward his right, catching Kyre pauldron and sending it to the floor. In a counter, Kyre spun around with his blade except this time he swing with the flat face of the sword knowing that it was really just too big to be blocked by the claws. The sounds of a gruesome snap could be heard as Razor was struck on the left arm and set flying into the wall.  
  
With his left arm dangling, Razor got up and slowly walked toward the greater skilled opponent. Drawing his handgun, he spat blood onto the floor. "Your will is great Dark Knight. Even without your sword and armor transformation, and with just one arm, you still walk toward me in hopes of defeating me. You do know that in your current condition that you have no hope." "He might if he's fighting alone but not when I'm here." Nightwing smirked as he started to walk toward Kyre as well. Both parted ways and surrounded the villain.  
  
The two nodded at each other and charged in a bloody rage at their surrounded foe. As they came to the center, they swung their weapons in unison. Kyre disappeared in a faded image and the two struck weapons. "What!" They both said in unison. Before they could throw up a defense, a powerful sonic wave struck the two and sent them against the wall, knocking part of it down. Razor's helmet rolled on the floor from where the two once stood. Kyre slowly walked toward the two unconscious heroes while sliding his large sword onto his back. The powerful magnet caught the blade and held it into place.  
  
The man reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out two emeralds encrusted in gold shuriken like plates with carvings in an ancient languages. He looked at Nightwing and then at Razor who was on the floor face first with his wings visible. His eyes drifted over to the transformation parts. First the side thrusters attached to the boots, then the pauldrons, after that he glanced at the claws which were back to their non-lethal state, and finally back to the wings. "It's amazing on how these gems allow his wings such great abilities and the energy to allow him to use the rest of his transformation parts. It's just that, Razor. Even with your transformation, you'll lose against Mark, especially in the air. You must use everything you have if your going to beat him in the sky and learn to cope with all the weight on the ground." On the outer side of each wing, near the center, he placed the Wind Stones in the slots the old ones once were.  
  
Then he walked over to the stairs and disappeared into the doorway up top. When he returned, in his hand was a sheet of paper with some words inscribed on it. Placing the paper in the Dark Knight's hand, he strolled over to the doors that were held shut with magic. Drawing his sword he sliced the door as if it were butter several times until it fell to the ground in pieces. Then, silently, he took his leave. Leaving everyone behind speechless. Several teenagers ran over to Nightwing and Dark Knight and quickly started to shake them. "Hey, wake up. You ok?" Asked the girl with red hair. Nightwing groaned a bit as he rubbed his head. He noticed a huge crack in his helmet. "You ok Batman?" Asked the girl again. "The name's Nightwing." He growled. With the help of the teenagers, he manage to his feet.  
  
In front of him, a boy wearing an Astros baseball cap poured a bottle of water onto Razor, quickly causing the Dark Knight to wake up and open up his claws in defense. After coming to realize what happened, he retracted his claws and pushed himself to his feet with the kids aid. "Here's your sword kid." He looked up to notice that one of the bouncers was towering over him with his sword in both hands. Razor glanced at the piece of paper in his hand and slid it into his pouch. Taking the sword he tried desperately to sheath the sword but proved to be too drained of the energy to do so. As if he were helpless, the bouncer slid the sword into his sheath and helped him walk out with Nightwing behind being helped out by one of the other kids as well. They could hear everyone whisper to one another about what happened. As they stepped outside and into the alley that hid the entrance to the building, the crowd inside followed them outside. "You two need help getting home?" Asked the bouncer. "No, we can fly." Nightwing coughed his words as blood dripped from his mouth. Before taking off, a little girl walked over to Razor carrying his helmet. With help from the bouncer, Razor knelt down to eye to eye contact with the girl and slid off his sunglasses.  
  
"Mr. Dark Knight. Thank you for protecting brother and me. You're my hero. I hope you beat that bad man next time." Rarely ever did Razor smile, but, when he did it was always empty. But for the first time in his life he saw a true smile escape from his lips. A smile that shown that even tortured souls still hearts. The girl slid the helmet on Razor's held and snapped on the chin strap for him. The bouncer helped him stand back up and backed away. Razor flipped on his sunglasses and ignited his jetpack before taking off into the sky. Nightwing did the same. 


	17. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do happen to own Razor McKlan. Nor do I own the lyrics from Alison Krauss, "When you say nothing at all."

Lyrics are _Italic_

"I can't believe you two. How stupid can a person really be?" Raven scowled Dick and Razor who were both in the living room without their upper armor and shirts. Dick Grayson had many cuts over his body while Razor had a few, though, more serious wounds himself. His left arm was still bleeding pretty badly and unusable. Starfire continue to rub some of the alcohol over Dick's wounds with a rag causing him to cringe a bit in pain. "Sorry to cause you displeasure but it's for your own good since Raven won't heal you at all." She said apologetically.  
  
"Damn right. I'll heal your broken arm, but the cuts are going to stay. It seems like the only way for us to keep you out of harms way is if your bandaged like a mummy." Raven snapped in an angry manner. Placing her hands on Razor's left arm, a black energy started to envelope it causing the bone inside to knit together and the numbness to fade away, thus, feeling returned to his arm and allowed movement. Then she grabbed a roll of bandages and knelt down in front of Razor, "Hold up your arms." He did as she ask so she could bandage his bruised ribs properly. As soon as she was done, she looked at him, sunglasses were still over his eyes to hide what emotion they were showing. Without warning, smack, she slapped him across the face.  
  
"You jerk. What were you thinking going out on your own. What if you were killed? How do you think I…we would feel if you died? Or were badly wounded and needed treatment quickly yet we weren't there to aid you. You're supposed contact us if you were to go hunting for the Astral Knight." "I refuse to call and ask for your help." "But it's alright if Nightwing tags along?" "You think I wanted him to come? I only brought him along because he knows more about this damn city than I do!" "Oh, so now you only use us as tools?" "Look! I didn't ask for comrades! I did't want comrades to begin with!" Raven was speechless, along with everyone who watched the two argue. "As far as I'm concern, this whole team can just stay out of my way and leave me alone!" "How could you be so heartless after all we've done for you? Huh? Well!? Answer me!"   
  
Razor rose up without even bothering to attempt to answer and walked over to the couch where his black shirt with a chain mail sewn into it laid, along with other equipment. There he picked it up and slid it over his head before grabbing his metal gloves. Then he started to walk toward the hallway while sliding on the gloves. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer?" In a rage, he turned around and punched the wall beside him, "Because I don't need your help! Nor did I ask for it in the first place." She stared at him in disbelief. "You have no right to question my reason. It's the way I've lived ever since then, it's the only way I can prevent it from ever happening again. I have to fight Mark alone. No one can interfere." With that, he disappeared into the hallway.  
  
"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked a bit scared. "Not sure, but I'm more curious about what the hell it is. Ok Dick, time to start flappin' those jaws. Cause I know you know more then you let on. And there's no way you gettin outta this one." Cyborg spoke up while crossing his arms over his chest. Dick then stood up, ignoring the fact that he wounds weren't all bandaged up and walked over to the window. Beast Boy sat up on the couch and stared at their leader. Starfire moved over to a chair and sat down while her sister leaned against the wall. Raven brought her eyes onto Dick, ready to listen to something known only by a few.  
  
"You see," he started, "the it he's talking about is the tragedy. Naturally his body wasn't always like that. Neither was his attitude. But that all changed one day a little over two years ago. Razor didn't always have that armor neither. He had another one. Not only did his old armor represent one of the elements, he used a different sword and fought with mercy. But, there was one other thing he had back then he no longer has nor can never hope to attain again. Something that wasn't upgraded but lost. A lost that struck him deeply. Back then he, and twelve others were part of a team. He was the leader. Though young, he was best suited for the job because everyone believed in him." Everyone gasped but only Beast Boy was the only one capable of speaking, "So what your saying is that King Arthur actually had a knights of the round? There's a shocker."  
  
"His team was killed off. It comes with the territory, so what? He should have known that it was going to happen one day. Hell, one day one of us will die in battle as well. It's something we're all prepared for. He should have been prepared also. He doesn't deserve pity if he thought they were playing a simple game of war and that everyone were gods." Cyborg argued. "Cy, that's not the reason. He knew that one day their time would come. But on one particular day, in a weaken state after being wounded a week before hand, his team went to intercept their greatest enemy. A man who's more powerful then Mark by several fold. His second in command took charge and lead them to the battle field aided by other countries. There they seemed victorious." 'So, what I saw really wasn't a dream. Those people in armor. They were his old team. So how is it that their deaths affected you so much. It seems to me that the death of a partner wouldn't bother you. So how was their deaths any different?' Thought Raven.  
  
"Though, inside their enemy's castle, things quickly changed for the worse. There they met Odin and fought a long sought after battle. A battle that many thought would end the war of all wars. Even though the battle was long and bloody and Odin was outnumbered, they were wrong. Odin was too powerful to handle even though he'd barely managed to touch any of the members. That is…until a crippling blow was dealt. Odin managed to cut off Razor's right hand and slash out his eye. Then, while the Dark Knight was in great pain and greatly weaken, he tried to end the clan who's power threatened him numerous times. But not even he could predict what would happen next. The rest of Razor's team, Delta Strike Force, fought much harder then before, placing some gap in between Odin's blade and Razor's heart. Each one died in front of Razor, protecting him to the best of their abilities. Though, that wasn't enough to save him. Two members of the team who were late saw the blood shed and quickly grabbed him and fled, both nearly dieing themselves. So that's the story. That's the why he's the Razor we see today. Went from caring leader to a heartless lone wolf."  
  
Silence brought everyone into a trance. For they could hardly believe what Nightwing had told them. The mystery they tried to hard to solve was now solved. But now they wish that the jigsaw puzzle was still shattered into bits and pieces. It's hard when one loses a friend. But a whole team? Tough. But what's even worse is when the team dies protecting you. That's enough to drive people insane. Beast Boy broke the silence in a disbelief laugh, "Heh, and here I thought all that tough guy, I-don't-need-you act was just a mask. Come to find out that that was partly true. I feel sorry for him. To lose someone is bad but your team? Especially when you watch them helplessly die in front of you protecting you. I don't see how he was able to cope with that." "I know what you mean. Even if he wants to forget, that hand and eye will remind him every day until the day he dies." Cyborg stated in a sadden voice.  
  
"Dick, how do you know all of this?" Ask Starfire. "He told me so himself. He made me promise that if he told me that I wouldn't interfere in his battle. I agreed to it." "Why did you agree? Do you want him to die?" "No Star. But it's something that he must do. He must prove that his friend's sacrifice weren't in vain." Raven silently slipped out of the room. Strolling down the hallway, tears formed in her eyes, "Why didn't you ever tell me? Were you afraid that I'd push you away?"  
  
_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing  
_  
Trekking through the building, she came to the stairs leading to the roof top and followed. Through the door she saw the heart broken knight standing at the edge of the building. The sun rise was shinning down onto his armor, revealing how magnificent and beautiful it really was, even after being banged up a bit. His hair blown in the wind roughly in many directions. His eyes were staring at the sky. Stars were still out but they themselves were getting to fade off to sleep, not to be seen again until the silvery moon was ready to wake them. His right glove was on the ground, revealing his fake hand. Slowly he brought the hand up and gripped his ring with horrible memories flooding through.  
  
_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_  
Raven took a step closer toward him, wanting to comfort his broken heart and help the lost soul find his way back home. "I'm sorry." She heard him say. Was he talking to her? "I shouldn't have said those things." Raven shook her head, "It's alright. We all get angry sometimes." Step by step she approached him. "To be honest, when you first said those words I was mad. We all were. But now I'm not." Razor turned around as Raven stopped a couple feet away from him. "I thought you actually didn't like us. Used us. But now I know the truth." "The truth?" "Just like you were protecting us; you were protecting yourself." Gently she brought her hand up "Afraid that you'd fail protecting us and your heart would suffer even more so you pushed us away. But in truth, your heart suffers the longer you hold onto to the pain and put everyone's fate on your shoulders."  
  
_ All day long I can hear people talking out loud But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd Old Mr. Webster could never define What's being said between your heart and mine  
_  
"So he told." Razor turned his head from Raven in shame, "Then you know why I have to face Mark alone." Slowly Raven embraced him and dug her face into his chest with tears. "For once, let us take some of your burden. Let us aid you on your mission. Let me heal your pain."  
  
_ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_  
"Raven…what if…you get hurt?" "I don't care what happens to me! Already I've almost lost you twice. I don't want to lose you. Don't you get it? I love you!" She screamed with tears. He was speechless. What could he say? Deep down he cared for her even though he barely showed it. And yet, he'd be putting her in danger. Then again, she was already in danger.  
  
_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_  
She looked up at him and placed her hands on his cheek. He raised up his cybernetic hand and placed it over hers. "I…" His heart was beating fast. Slowly his cybernetic palm met her palm as she brought her hands off of his face and entwined their fingers. "Raven…" He lowered his head until his face was just inches away from her. "I love you…" Passionately he kissed her on the lips. Time itself had ceased in that moment. His heart was no longer hurting from his past but enveloped in a warmth of love. 


	18. Corner Booth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do happen to own Razor McKlan.  
  
A/N: Sorry if these last two updates were so late. It's because I've been with my girlfriend as much as possible. She's going into the army to be a chemical specialist and well…we're spending as much time as we can with each other. This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend. Because in a way, she's like the Raven in my story. She teases the hell out of my in a playful way. Oh yeah, ehh and the updates might start actually being shorter since I won't be splitting my time between computer/work/girlfriend/friends. It's only computer/work/friends atm for about 5 :months pouts about not being able to see Amanda for 5 whole freakin months:.   
  
On the couch in the living room sat the couple, Razor on the couch and Raven on his lap, both leaned back and his arms wrapped around her stomach. "You know I have to get up soon." He stated. "But that's if I let you up." She teased. "You will." "Oh? What makes you think that?" "Simple, I can pinch." He grinned. "You wouldn't!" "Try me." He brought a hand down and pinched Raven on the thigh, who quickly hopped up as a natural reaction. She turned around and looked at him, "That's cheating." "Says who?" "Says me!" "Since when did you make the rules?" This caused her to smirk, "Since I could always tamper with your motorcycle." "You wouldn't!" "I would." With laughter she ran down the hallway with Razor close behind.  
  
Nightwing walked passed them with Starfire. Both were holding hands. "Since when did he start to act human?" The Titan leader said a bit puzzled. "Since he and Raven admitted their feelings toward each other." "When did that happen?" "During the rising sun I think." "I see."   
  
Down below in the garage, Raven jumped onto Razor's silver motorcycle. As soon as she sat herself on it, strong hands grasp her from behind, "Got you." "So you did." She gave him a playful smile. "So you going to give me a ride on your bike?" "Huh? What about my rounds? I was going to search for Mark today." "You can do that later, right now I want to ride my knight in shining armor's motorcycle." She scooted back and patted the seat in front of her. "A ride it is." He hopped on the bike and roared the engine to life. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled out of the garage.  
  
The wind blew in their hair violently as they rode through the streets of Jump City. Her cloak wildly flew behind her while the tail of his coat flapped against her body tightly. As they rode the bike down the streets, pedestrians and passengers in cars stared in bewilderment. For Raven was an icon, and the fact that she didn't have a secret identity she hid behind a mask, well everyone knew who she was, but, to be seen with a man on his motorcycle? A man that didn't even seem familiar.   
  
Coming to a stop at a red light, several girls whistled and winked at Razor, who of course, ignored their flirting. The sun beamed off the sunglasses as the light turned green. Before he took off again, Raven gave the girls a dirty look and growled in her mind. "Where to?" He asked as she held onto his body even tighter. "I don't know. The Moonlight Café?" "Isn't that the place you head to in the mornings?" "Yeah, why?" "Just checkin'." "…how did you know that I went there? You stalking me?" "Coming in from my nightly rounds and I happen to spot you." "How do you know that wasn't a one time thing?" "Eh? Well, I happen to have seen you several times."   
  
Pulling into a parking space, the engine died down as he kicked up the kick stand and they both got off. Together they walked toward the door. She lead. In they walked and looked around for a good place to sit. The café was dimly lit, a stage over in one corner and a bar that served mocha's and lattes against the far wall. Tables filled up the center while the walls were decorated with booths on two sides.  
  
She grabbed his hand and lead him toward her usual spot, which of course, was a booth in the corner with the least amount of light. As they sat down, a waitress with red hair walked over to them. Her face was pierced all over and in many cases would scare the living hell out of most guys. "What'll be Rae?" "The usual." "And the newbie?" He glanced at her and coldly answered, "Water." Chills ran down her spine as she wrote down his order on her pad and disappeared into the crowd. Several minutes later she reappeared and sat their drinks down. "Is that all?" She asked. "That's fine." Answered Raven. The waitress walked away as Raven stared at Razor. "You're not carrying any weapons on you. I'm not used to seeing you unarmed. Or at least without that sword." "Who said I'm unarmed?" "Because we made you disarm you arm."  
  
He chuckled a bit to himself as a glimmer of green appeared in front of his chest. "Do you always carry your armor around?" "Pretty much. Usually I got my sword also…" "Well no armor today. You're mine bucko." A man who seemed around their age stopped in front of their table. He was wearing nothing but black, including his hair color and finger nails. "Hey Rae." "What is it Steven?" "I just wanted to let you know that my offer is still up. You know…to the movies." "I'll pass." "Come on, it'll be fun and you'll see just how right I am when I say we're destined for each other." Razor brought his eye up to the man in a glare.  
  
Steven returned the glare, "So who's this newbie, huh?" "His name is Razor." "So is he your boyfriend?" "Yes he is. What about it?" "He doesn't belong in a goth café." "Maybe, but why don't you tell him that?" Raven smirked evilly as Razor slipped off his right gauntlet to reveal his cybernetic hand. The forearm opened up as if the gun that was normally kept in it was about to burst out. Steven quickly panicked and took a mad dash toward the door. When he was gone, they both laughed almost silently. "That is entertaining. Just the sight of your hand scares people." "Now you know why I cover it."  
  
Raven scooted closer until her body was touching his and grabbed his fake hand with hers. "It's not hideous." "People look at me and see a monster if I don't hide this." "But I don't." "Maybe but with this hand I'll never be fully human. Nor will I ever be able feel anything real. Just a bunch of sensors to let me know if I'm touching something hot or cold or how much pressure it is. Never will I be able to feel your own hand as it touches my fake." "If I was after someone because of what they looked like I'd be going out with a model. But instead I found a soul who brings me joy. Something looks can never do."  
  
He looked at her with a slight hint of a smile. "There's that smile. You should smile more often. You look cute when you do." Their fingers entwined as the crowd one by one made their way onto the stage and recite their poetry. Most were dark while some were a bit philosophical. He heard every word said but didn't listen. His mind was stuck in the past. His face became a bit tense in the middle of his memories.  
  
Raven glanced at Razor and saw the discomfort on his face, the fierceness in his brow and the sadness in his eye. She rested her head on his shoulder and snaked her hand around his arm. "What's the matter?" "Nothing." "You thinking about…them?" "No. I was thinking about Mark." "Has anyone ever told you that you worry to much?" "Darien did." "Who?" "He was a childhood friend who was part of the team. He survived the battle against Odin as well." "Oh, he was the one in the white?" Razor nodded. "So, what exactly were you thinking about? I mean, was it a plan? A memory?" "More like a plan. I can't kill him, I have to beat him without taking his life." "So you've changed into a better man." "I've never really been meaning to kill Mark. You see, he's my older brother." "Brother eh? There's an in-law for ya."  
  
The two chuckled at the comment a bit. As the laughter died down, Razor took a sip from his water. "How do you like this planet so far?" Asked the half demon. "It's interesting. I'm certainly getting used to this peace. I've gotten so accustomed to warfare that peace seems like it's only a fantasy dreamed by people who lived in fairy tales." "So you liked your home planet better." "Not sure." "Hmm?" "My planet has it's perks but there's one thing it doesn't have that makes it worth staying anymore." "And what's that?" He gave her a devilish grin, "You." 


	19. Transformation: Universal Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own TT but I do own Razor McKlan.  
A/N: Tell me if you guys like this way better? This is the format I originally write the story in but seems to double space the paragraphs away from each other.

"Raven was teasing Razor?! Oh my god…the end is coming." Beast Boy freaked out. "Yeah, it's not like her at all. I'd figure her as the most quiet and sane person out of the group." Cyborg spoke. "You must remember. This Raven is…different then the Raven we knew once before. This Raven is in love with our friend Razor and he is in love with her. She is free now to act…how she really is." Starfire defended her friend. "Hmm true. Think we'll be seeing a giggly Raven for a while?" Cyborg asked. Images of Raven giggling like a school girl came to their mind. "Come on. Rae would rather be shot then act all cheery in front of us." Beast Boy pointed out that fact.  
Suddenly the door open to reveal their valued teammate, Raven. "Hi guys…" She said in her usual monotone voice. "Is there some kind of meeting I wasn't told about?" They all quickly threw their hands up in defense, "No no. Cy was showing us a new move Razor taught him." Beast Boy lied. "Yeah, huh, a new move I was teaching them. It's really tight. Wanna check it?" "I think I'll pass." "Raven, where is Razor? Wasn't he with you? You both did go riding today right?" Starfire asked. Raven blushed a bit, "Razor is in the workshop with Nightwing. They're both repairing their equipment. Wait…how did you know that we went riding?"  
"Star saw you running down the hallway all giggly like and then she went and checked the garage later and saw that Rayz's motorcycle was gone. So you were giggling eh?" Beast Boy smirked. Raven drew her hood over her head to cover her face in it's shadow and hide her embarrassment.  
  
Razor was in the workshop with his breastplate on the table. In his hand was his amulet with a small beam emitting from the gem and slowly repairing the large gash. Nightwing was on the other table repairing his own breastplate with a tool kit. "You armor can transform now right?" He questioned. Razor didn't answer but instead and looked up and then went back to his work. "So what all changes on your armor?" "Wings lift, claws lift and open, side thrusters on my boots open up on the tip for more propulsion, small thrusters like slits open up on the leg calves, pauldrons open up in the center to reveal a lens, and the vent on the back of my jetpack open." "Sounds like a lot of wiring." "It is but the wiring is somewhat similar to the wiring in my sunglasses." "Mind showing me your armor when you're done?"  
  
Raven sat in front of the window meditating with her levitating Indian style posture and her chant of magical words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch playing the Playstation while Starfire sat and watched them joyously. A loud roar suddenly erupted in their air unexpected. Raven lost balance and fell to the ground. "What the hell is that?" Cyborg yelled out as he and the others rushed behind Raven and looked outside. There they saw Nightwing flying with the suit of armor he borrowed from Batman. But strangely, his staff was in his hand. They watched as he swung his staff at a blur that was coming toward him. The staff contacted with the blur and Nightwing's hands were somewhat thrown back.  
"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked. "Who ever it is, he's attacking Night. Ok peeps, let's get'em!" Cyborg shouted as his right hand formed into a sonic cannon and shot through the window at the blur. The blur quickly dodged the blast. Raven and Starfire flew out of the window after whatever it was attacking Nightwing while Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg by the shoulders and joined in the air battle.  
Starfire shot her star bolts like crazy trying to subdue the fast opponent. Raven sent out small impact blasts of her psychic energy but missed each time. Cyborg fired as well at the oppoent. With the swift ability of an eagle and the control of a hummingbird, the metallic being dodged each attack with blasts of fire coming from almost all directions, just some weren't as large as the others.  
Down below Blackfire appeared from the door, "Hey. Where's the party?" She brought her eyes up, "Oo, playing a little game with a new friend." She flew up and sent her own black bolts at the mysterious opponent. Her target dodged her added assault along with the rest and started to move onto the offensive. The silver like figure with a couple of gold markings flew toward each members of the team and knocked them down to Earth with a well placed non-lethal blow. All they could make out was that it had a human form that was silver and gold for at it knocked each person down, it stopped for a split second.   
"Anyone get the license plate of that jet?" Beast Boy joked. "Man, since when did someone become faster then Superman in the air?" Cyborg popped his neck. Nightwing looked at his staff and eyed the deep gashes in it. Each gash had a twin about an inch and a half apart. Their eyes looked at the figuring flying around. The sun acted as a cover so all they could see was a black spot. The spot suddenly stopped and turned around and started to descend. The wind around the team picked up wildly as it drew closer and closer.  
In front of them, the figure landed and was revealed to be none other than Razor himself, except this time, his armor was different. The claws were out, his wings were lifted up and bent downward in a crooked L like shape about one foot from the base. The windstones in the wings were several inches off from the sharp bent area and was glowing a bright green. The side thrusters on the boots had their tips opened for a change, thus, they actually had a use instead of being an ornament. The pauldrons were open in the center in a circle to reveal a thick green lens. Hot wind flew from the vents on his jetpack and wings to release what heated air the flying device had inside of it.  
"Ra…Ra…Razor?" Starfire asked a bit shaken up. "Dude! Since when did you get new armor?" Beast Boy almost choked in excitement. The wings lowered and went back to their normal position along with the rest of the transformation parts. "This is the same armor." Razor said in his normal cold voice. A voice that fooled everyone except Raven, Starfire and Nightwing. "Amazing. That armor really makes you invincible!" Starfire's eyes lit up, "Can you show me your, huh, what do you call it?" He shrugs a bit, "It's just a transformation." Starfire ran over by him and started to look over the parts that changed. "Well this transformation makes your armor seem really…majestic. How about we call it Zero. How does that sound? Universal Zero. It's pretty nice don't you think."  
'Oh great. Now it went from Universal to Universal Zero. I wonder what she'd call Darien's armor transformation? Angel Zero?…heh, never mind. He'd tear off the wings before she even had a chance to.' "Darlin, you look lovely like that. You should keep your wings out like that more often. Makes you look…sexy." Blackfire grinned at Razor in a very, sexy like grin. Like she was his girlfriend who just got a very kinky idea. Raven gave her a life threatening glance. "So, you're transformation is to be called Zero huh? How does that sound to you?" "If I said what I was really thinking then Starfire would cry. Last thing I need her upset and my handgun being taken away."  
  
"Very interesting. So you finally manage to fix your wings. Now we'll see if your ancient technology can really stand against the Dark Regiment's technology." Mark grinned. "But, even if it does, I still hold the trump card my dear younger brother." Mark stood up from his throne as the monitor in front of him turned off. Descending from the stairs, he walked toward the wall to a chained up man. The man had long bangs with the rest of his hair slightly shorter. It was a mess. He wore a green jacket with about two pockets on each side. A black muscle shirt was worn underneath with it's matching black khakis on his legs. On his feet, beneath the chains that bound his legs, were the brown work boots he worn that had seen many battles.   
In rage, the man tried to jump at Mark but the restraints of the chains around his wrists and ankles kept him bound. "Darien Therous. Still got some fight in you left. Not too surprising." The man spat at Mark, "You asshole. I'll kick your long haired butt all the way to Odin's castle and back when I get out of these restraints." Mark laughed to himself slightly, "Amusing little threat. But we both know that without your amulet and sword, you wouldn't last a second in a fight against me." Mark lifted up his hand to reveal a necklace's chain wrapped around his hand with a golden ornate with a white orb on it. Raising up his other hand, the large no-dachi on the ground in the corner flew to his hand.  
"Kaiser. Interesting nickname for sword of light, Angel Blade." A grin on Mark's face appeared. "Why don't you take a look at your precious upgraded armor of light, Angel." Several men in black uniforms walked in with a very large case of glass. Inside the case was a white suit of armor exactly identical to Razor's armor design, including the transformation parts, except the jetpack was slighting different and the wings were completely different. This jetpack had a large slit running down the right side of the jetpack to hold the sword. The wings though, had no resemblance to the Hybrid Dragon Wings. The beginning of the wings was a huge blue plate with twin flat beams of metal running diagonally down to the feet. The longer of two beams where white while the small was red. At the end the two beams had an angle in the tips so they had a V shape ending when they were touching.  
"The armor of light. Similar to my own. Yet it's transformation parts make it truly amazing, just like my brothers. And the Delta Wings. Originally designed by Kyre to be used in our army, now, they're being used by the enemy. With wings like yours and my brother's, humans really do rule the sky." "If you want them so bad, why don't you cut me down and I'll see if I can talk Rayz into helping me gift wrap them for you." "Foolish Light Knight. Being so brave right now wouldn't be so wise." "Whatever." Darien growled before muttering, "Jackass." This, however, brought a smile to Mark. "A fighter as always. That's why I won't kill you right away. You attitude is simply intriguing. Guards! Take the armor to the storage. And take these with you." Mark threw the sword and amulet on the hard floor under his feet. "And when you get back, take our guest to his cell. He's getting a bit tired." "As if. I haven't had a chance to kick your ass yet!" Before Darien knew it, Mark punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him before taking his leave.  
Stepping out of the room, he was confronted by Slade, "You think it is wise to leave him alive?" "If we kill him now then we might as well fold. Because there's no way you can beat a straight unless you have that ace to complete the royal straight." "What if the Dark Knight refuses to comply with our demands." "Then you better get ready for a long fight. Razor alone is tough, but if he manages to free Darien, then, well let's just say you won't be getting out of bed anytime soon." 


	20. The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own TT but I do own Razor McKlan.  
  
The Dark Knight sat in Raven's room, in front of him was a crystal ball, on the other side was none other then Raven herself. "Now we'll begin the séance and call the spirits." Raven said as she concentrated on the task before hand. "You sure this will work?" "It'll work. Trust me. Now quiet." He did as she asked. The door was creaked open as the others looked in, trying to remain undetected. "B.B., you sure this a good idea?" "Yeah Cy. It's a great idea. I want to see for myself if what Starfire said was true. A giggling Raven, it sounds a bit too Twilight Zone for me. I bet she was drunk or something." "I wasn't lying." Starfire protested.  
  
"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Nightwing said as he was coming down the room. "Shhhhhh." Everyone hushed him. "We're spying on Raven and her boyfriend." B.B. stated in a whisper. As he turned around to spy on the two again, he was met with fright, Razor and Raven were standing at the door. "Why are you at my door?" Raven questioned with a glare. "Oh huh, we saw a roach and tried to squash it." Beast Boy slowly backed away with the group. Nightwing watched them with a sigh. "Don't worry Raven. I just got here. Turns out they were spying on you two." "Spying?" She looked at Razor and reached up for his sword and drew it out of it's scabbard.  
  
"Raven, what are you doing with that?" Cyborg asked as he started to feel a bit pale. "Nothing really. Just going to squash some bugs." With that, she charged the group with the large sword raised over her head. Nightwing watched as everyone ran for their lives. "They really need to grow up." "That ain't no lie." "So, Raven was giggling huh?" "Hmm? Is it really that uncommon for her to be happy?" "Well, I guess she does have the right to act like a human now and then. But, it's strange on how she drops that mask around you." "Probably because she feels safe when she's around me." "Could be."  
  
Without any warning, the hallway turned a pitch black, along with the sky outside. Flashes of lightning appeared out the windows as thunder was heard. "What's going on?" Nightwing asked. Razor answered with a simple name with a low growl, "Mark." The two rushed into the living, Razor's armor fading onto his body in a flash of light. There, they saw a sight that brought horror even to the cold hearted Dark Knight. Raven and the others were in a cage surrounded by black magic. Beside the cage was Andreal and Calrestria, sinister smirks formed on their lips.  
  
"Starfire!" Nightwing gasped. A bolt of black lightning surrounded Nightwing and bound his body together like chains. "What!?" He tried to break free. "Brother. How good is it to see you." A black portal appeared in front of the cage with Mark stepping through, in his hand was Razor's sword. "Brother, how could you? They had their guard down!" "You of all should know to never let your guard down." Mark pointed the blade at Razor. "Neo, interesting name you given it. The name of our father's armor, except, this isn't made by human hands. And it feels just like one of my swords. Only…heavier. Amazing blade it truly is. Capable of magnifying one's power greatly. A sword like this should be used to bring worlds on their knees. Don't you agree?"  
  
Razor glared at Mark with a threatening glare, his lips smirked with cockiness. "You forgot something brother. My sword isn't like the elemental weapons. It has a master. Neo! Return!" He called out. A blast of energy erupted from the sword throwing Mark back. The blade flew at tremendous speeds at Razor before coming to a complete stop in front of him. Then it turned, allowing him to grasp the blade by its handle. His armor transformed into its Zero mode as he took a stance, prepared to fight a tough battle. A battle that would end his life. "Mark is it? I'd advise you let me go. Unless you think you can handle a Tamaranian." Blackfire warned him, but the warning were upon deaf ears, and her threat was useless. She knew she couldn't break out of the cage. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as a beam of her psychic power emerged from her hands and struck the cage.   
  
Mark turned and watched as his captive's tried desperately to break free. "Earth's final defense is in captive. Now all that stands in my master's way is you." The evil knight drew both swords. "Brother, I must bid you adieu. I have a certain…business to attend to." In a flash of light, everyone except Razor disappeared. The Dark Knight growled in anger and rushed through the tower.  
  
His armor faded off as he appeared in the work room. There he grabbed the large cannon made by Batman and Superman and threw it's strap across his shoulder. "One shot, yeah, that's all I'll need. I'll tear through you in seconds." The gun slowly disappeared into the enchanted pouch on his belt. "Mark, I'm coming for you. I swore to not kill you, but free you. But now, I don't think that's possible, their lives are more important then mine and yours. They are pure, we are tainted. Tainted with the blood of others. I'm going to set them free. I swear on my father's grave." With that, he disappeared through the door and walked down the hallways and several flights of stairs. Minutes later, he appeared in the garage walking toward his bike with the letter in his hand given to him by Kyre.  
  
"Closest tower to heaven houses the dragon from the sky. The angel of light is bound by hell's fury. Inside lies the tamer of the dragon. All who challenges the tamer shall be destroyed by the souls of lost warriors." He read to himself. "Closest tower to heaven." He wheeled his bike out of the tower and stared at the city across the lake. His eyes fixed on the tallest building there.  
  
Half an hour later, he was in front of the tallest building in the city. The sky was black as thunder shredded all other noises. Rain was beating on his coat like a waterfall, drenching it and everything else it could get a hold of. He stared through the door glass doors leading inside. There were people in business suits walking around carrying briefcases. He knew it was a front. To hide the fact that Mark was there. Even if it wasn't a front, this close he could sense Mark. He knew he was there. He knew this would be it.  
  
With a twist of the handle, he roared the bike forward, pushing the engine as hard as he could. Then, he did the unthinkable. He crashed his motorcycle through the doors and flew off and onto the floor. The bike crashed into a couple of guys behind a desk. Quickly he rolled to his feet with both handguns drawn. The men around him dropped their brief cases and drew their own guns. All hell broke loose as he open fired on the well dressed business men who in return, fired their own guns.   
  
He ran toward a door as bullets wiz past his body, some struck his coat but the flesh remained untouched. Like a bull, he bashed the door open with his shoulder and saw a large flight of stairs leading up. Indeed, he'd come across the emergency stairs. A perfect way to get to Mark and pay his respects. His psychic sense was going haywire, he could sense people from nearby floors, it was mind boggling. The amount of people that were there, he didn't have enough bullets to handle each and every person! "5th floor." He read the number on the door. As he was coming to the 6th, the door flung open to reveal a man with a sword in his hand.  
  
Razor immediately ducked the blade and kneed the man in the gut. Then he brought his gun down in a crush blow to the man's skull, sending the man's body to the ground. He continued a bit more. Bullets started to fly from above and below as soldiers leaned over the rails for a halfway decent shot. As the soldiers came into view, he shot them with deadly aim. "9th floor." He read as a man with a spear tried to impale him. He caught the spear under his arm and placed the gun's tip at the man's skull and fired. As soon as the man slumped to the floor, another jumped at Razor with a sword. The Dark Knight brought his foot up to catch the man in the gut and sent him over the railing.   
  
"Damn, these guys are getting old." He charged forward and slaughtered countless men as he trailed the steps one by one. At the end of the battles, he finally came to the top of the stairs. "19th floor." He opened the door cautiously from the side. Not to his surprise, as the door was open, a hail of bullets erupted through the doorway. The gun on his arm opened up, knocking what protection the plates on his gauntlet had to offer for his cybernetic forearm onto the ground.  
  
A mana barrier erupted from his gauntlet as he leapt through the doorway with all three guns pointed forward. Bullets emerged from his firearms at rapid speed, striking the men several times. Clips flew from the bottom of his handguns as flipped a switch on the barrel. Then, he holstered one gun and drew two clips, one for each gun. After reloading, he pressed ahead. At the end of the hallway, he turned the corner to continue his search. To his surprise, a beam of energy flew out of no where and collided with his barrier, shattering it to pieces and slightly ripping up his clothing. The gauntlet on his right hand had smoke coming from its crystal, signaling that it was drained. "What he hell?"  
  
He looked at his attacker, a mech was facing him with a huge gun as one of its arms. The pilot of it smirked as the gun started to charge up some more. Razor lifted both of his guns up and started to fire. Rapid gunfire erupted behind him as a wide array of bullets struck the cockpit and riddled the pilot with bullets and glass alike. Immediately Razor turned around and pointed his gun at the helper. He found himself looking down the barrel of a custom made single handed machine gun. Similar to that of an MP5 used by the military.  
  
"You? I thought you were captured?" Razor lowered his gun. "I was, but I was rescued." Darien answered as he latched both handguns onto his gun belts at his sides. The gun belts made an X just like Razor's but didn't contain a holster for a handgun, just magnetic latches for his handguns. He did, however, have a gun strap for a pair of twin handguns he kept hidden underneath his green jacket. The belt strap of a sword wrapped across his chest as a huge no-dachi hung on his back. Instead of a scabbard, a large magnet ran down the back of the belt strap with a huge leather pad beneath it. The thick no-dachi had an extra tip sprouting from the base of the blade, used to hold the sword in place as the tip was placed in a slit in the padding. Across Darien neck was a white org with leather strings wrapped around it and the black leather string of the necklace.  
  
Kyre stepped out from one of the offices with his large single bladed sword in one hand. Razor quickly shifted his gun to Kyre. "Relax. He's the one who rescued me." "Mark must be stopped. There is a secret elevator leading to the 29th floor. Follow me." Darien drew his twin handguns and charged forward with Razor behind him. The rushed down the hallways without even caring to stop. Of course, who'd need to stop with Razor and Darien acting as support fire? Both had accurate shots that rarely missed their targets. Turning down another hallway, they came face to face with about six soldiers carrying machine guns. The trio quickly dived back down the other hallway.  
  
"Damn, they were waiting for us." Darien stated the obvious. "They're watching us through their cameras. What you'd expect?" Razor snapped as he popped his head out and capped one of the soldiers with two bullets before ducking back down. "We could use your gauntlet and rush'em." said the Light Knight as he checked his pockets for more clips. "No, it needs to be recharged." "And I'm down to my last clip. Can't afford to start wasting my machine gun bullets." "We use what we have to use." Razor scold as he holstered his left handgun and drew his knife. The blade started to glow a faint silver as he leaped from safety, bolts of lightning shot from the blade and frying the group before them. "Good move. But we can't stick around and cheer, we have to hurry." Kyre got up and rushed down the hallway again. Razor switched back to his handgun and followed in close pursuit of the other two.  
  
At the end of the hallway, they turned into a room that looked like a normal office. Well, almost normal if you didn't count the fact that Kyre pressed a hidden button under one of the desks to reveal an elevator on the far wall. "You two take the elevator. It'll lead you to Mark." He didn't have to tell Razor twice, he was already in the elevator. "Where are you going?" Darien asked as he got in also. "To rescue the Titans. Listen, Razor, while I'm rescuing them, you defeat Mark. But I must warn you, he knows about you and Raven so he took her to his chambers and is keeping her locked up in there. Be careful and don't let him use her against you." With that word of warning, Kyre left.  
  
"Ready?" Razor asked as Darien holstered his handguns. "Let's do it." The door closed as Razor pressed a button. "You and Raven huh? Eh, I leave you alone for a couple of months and you go and get yourself a girlfriend." Darien joked as the elevator moved. "Odin's here." The brown haired one stated coldly. "I know. I can feel his presence. He's on the top floor, but, we're not ready to fight him, are we?" "No, we'd lose. But we must stop him." "We need all of the weapons to combine them into the Universal Sword." "Doesn't matter. We won't have time to combine them. We need the Mark's sword and the other weapons to do it." "I found three while you were gone." "I have four myself. We're still short. Besides, in order to combine them we need the Goddess of Life to do it. We haven't found her." "I know, so maybe there's another way to beat him." "The only person ever to wound Odin was my father. And he died doing it. What makes you think we can beat him without the sword?" "We'll need Mark's half and your friends to do it. But I think we can pull it off." "Got a plan?" "If you could call it that."  
  
The two laughed a bit to themselves, "Darien, listen, when we finish Odin, I think I'm going to stay here." "No need to explain." They both looked up to see the 28 light up. "Well, I guess the time is now." The door open to reveal a whole new setting. The rest of the building looked like a normal building. White walls, carpet floors, desks, people, everything that you'd find in a normal building if you took away all the bullet holes and soldiers. But this floor was creepy. The floor was a deep black tile. The walls were black tile as well. No soldiers were around to try and stop them. The stepped out and into the hallway and looked down both ways. There were several doors on both sides, probably lead to rooms used to discus business. Down the left side though, was two large golden doors on the side.  
  
"That doesn't look suspicious." Darien smirked as the two strolled toward it. Guns were holstered, their body was at ease, their minds were focused, they knew now was the time. "You better take off your gun strap. We're going to be needing our armors and you know those handguns bother you when your breastplate covers them." Razor stated as they stopped in front of the door. Darien reached under his jacket and drew both handguns. "Point taken. I need to get a gun strap for my leg." He smirked as he dropped the guns. "Or stick with the machine guns. They seem to give Mark hell." Razor smirked as well.  
  
Kyre dove into a group of men with his large sword. With mighty swings, he brought down each men with a single blow. "Idiots." He brought his eyes up to one of his targets, a huge steel vault that many would consider impenetrable. He knew it wasn't really a vault, but more of a prison. He raised his sword up as a gust of wind started to surround his blade. "Wind Blade!" He cried out as he brought his sword down and a strong blast of wind flew forward and collided with the steel vault. As the wind started to settled, he noticed that all he caused was the surrounding wall to become heavily destroyed and reveal the steel hidden underneath. "Damn." He cursed.  
  
"Let's try a different technique." The blade started to glow a firry red as mana started to surround the blade. Heat started to rise from the blade, showing signs that it was ready to be used. He then thrust the sword into the vault, watching as it cut through like butter and melted the steel that it touched. He moved his sword around to cut out a doorway's pattern before pulling his sword out. Then, with another mighty gust of wind, blew the steel he cut out, out of his way. Acting as if it was nothing, he stepped through to find himself in a hallway surrounded by prison cells. "Not surprising they kept them locked up in here. If they put them near Darien and were able to team up with him, Mark be in a world of trouble." This of course, brought a smile to Kyre. He owed Mark for saving his life at one time, but he still wasn't going to allow him to bring destruction of a planet. Especially if they didn't deserve it.  
  
He walked down cautiously, scanning each cell for Razor's friends. Coming to the fourth cell, he saw what he was looking for, the Teen Titans. They were still in the enchanted cage trying to get out. Beast Boy turning into a mouse to squeeze in between the bars but ends up getting thrown back by the barrier, Starfire and Blackfire throwing bolts at it like crazy, and Cyborg trying to punch through. Only Nightwing seemed to grasp that neither of them could get out unless they're let out. "Kyre!" Nightwing quickly shot up and took a stance, "When I get out of here, I'm going to make you pay!" "Relax, I'm here to set you free." He tried to calm down the Titan leader.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Andreal's voice shout out from the entrance to the hallway. Kyre turned around to see Andreal and Calrestria, both ready to stop him in an instant. Before him, hordes of suits of armor carrying medieval weapons. Summoned by Andreal no doubt. "You two know you can't defeat me." Kyre warned, "So turn away and leave this place." "We will do no such thing." Calrestria snapped. The suits of armor charged Kyre in a desperate attempt to subdue him. With ease, he brought them down a handful at a time with each swing. None was able to get close enough to attack themselves because of the sheer length of his sword. "Let's see how well you fight when you are bound." Andreal laughed as rings of mana surrounded Kyre.  
  
The rings suddenly retracted, wrapping themselves round Kyre, but as soon as they touched him, disbursed in a shower of sparks. "What?!" They were both shocked as Kyre held up his metal glove as a ruin appeared. It was probably the only piece of armor that didn't match the suit. "A gift from Razor's mentor back in the war. A glove infused with Dispel. Your conjuration won't affect me." "Then let's see how well you do against my Fire Wind." Calrestria pointed her staff at Kyre. A blazing fire circled around his body, heating up the suit of armor he wore. The smile that was on her lips quickly turned to horror as Kyre caused the flames to cease with a swing of his sword. The runes that was on the sword were glowing bright. They now knew that he was more then a match against them as long as he held that sword and glove.  
  
"We'll spare your life now, traitor. But don't expect to be spared next time we meet." Calrestria hissed as Andreal said a little chant. In a flash of light, both girls disappeared. "Damn wenches." Kyre turned around and brought his sword across the bars in two gigantic swings, severing the iron barriers from the ceiling and floor. He then stepped through and approached the gave. "Everyone, back away." He ordered. Everyone did just as he asked. He thrust his left hand into the barrier, shattering the mana in a burst of sparks. "Now you can get through." He didn't even have to say it twice. Cyborg reared back his fist and punched with a tremendous force sending the cage wall flying toward Kyre, who in turn, sliced the wall in many pieces to avoid being hit.   
  
"What are you doing helping us?" Nightwing growled as he drew his staff. "You know this man?" Starfire questioned. "The name's Kyre and yes, we know each other. We met a couple of days ago when him and the Dark Knight tried to subdue us. They both ended up defeated." Kyre answered truthfully. "You are the one who hurt them? Why would you hurt my friends!" Starfire readied a star bolt. "Calm down Star." said Beast Boy as grabbed her, "He's helping us. Not trying to kill Nightwing…are you?" "No, I'm setting you free. Now follow me. We must get out of here before this place turns into a war zone." "We're not leaving without Rae." Cyborg stated bravely. "I admire your courage but right now she is out of your reach. We must go." "Where is she?" "She's with Mark. Now come on." "We're getting her back!" Nightwing looked back at everyone to see them nod in agreement.  
  
"If you go and fight Mark you'll only get in their way." "Their?" Everyone said at the same time. "Razor and his partner, Darien. They're going to confront Mark right now. So we should get out of here as soon as possible." "You're stronger then Razor, so why don't you go help them. They'll have a better chance." "No. He's more powerful then I ever was. He just hasn't realized his true potential yet. But, since he's fighting by a Light Knight, his power will be greater since their powers will compliment the other. Together, they possess a great threat even to Odin. So let's go before its to late." With that, Kyre started to leave. "Should we trust him?" Cyborg asked his best friend and leader. "We have to."  
  
The strap of a large gun formed across Razor's shoulders with the gun against his back. Darien was beside him checking over his machine guns. "Ready?" The young Light Knight gave a nod as they opened the golden doors. There they saw a huge chamber with candles all around providing light to the place. In front of them was a red strip of carpet leading toward a small set of stairs. Three steps to be exact. The platform above the steps was decorated in a fine red carpet, the same red carpet found in the strip down below. Mark was up there as well, sitting on a throne. Behind him was Raven, chained by her hands and feet to the wall. Mouth was cover with duct tape to keep her from chanting her special words.  
  
Mark stood up and walked diligently down the small set of stairs before stopping to face his most deadly opponents. "Where there is good, there is an evil." "Father would be proud to see you do what you're doing." Razor growled. "Father is dead, was to weak to fight my master." "Father is more powerful then me, you and Darien combined. He'd crush us if he was still alive." "Besides, our father was a disgrace to our clan. With so much power, he should have staged a grand war against the oppressive races on Lythia." "You are the disgrace! You let Odin take your dark power for the power of the shadow. You gave up the right to be called a Dark Knight." "Our clan is weak! Isn't that why you failed your team? Everyone died protecting your weak carcass. Everyone believed in you and you failed them. It was pathetic."  
  
Darien felt angry for the words spoken from Mark, hence, as a member of the team. But the rage being felt by Razor was beyond words. "Shut up!" He yelled out as he quickly lifted the gun strap over his head and gripped the gun tightly, finger rested on the trigger. It took every ounce of willpower in his body to keep from pressing that trigger. "Time to finish what my master started…" 


	21. An Unbroken Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own TT but I do own Razor McKlan  
  
"Time to finish what my master started." The sound of Mark unsheathing his blade echoed throughout the chamber. A flash of light surrounded the room, keeping Raven from seeing what's happening. Then, as the light disappeared, she saw the three knights with their armors. Tension was high among the two forces, one evil the other good, both were pawns in a play set up by someone even greater then them. Razor's finger pulled the trigger, energy started to resonate from the barrel. A loud roar erupted through the room as an enormous beam shot forward in a blue stream of pure energy and struck the silver knight with jaded markings in a gruesome explosion. Tile flew around and struck objects around as smoke started to rise.  
  
"Did we get'em?" Darien questioned as he lowered his machine guns. A loud laugh echoed from the smoke as a small gray barrier could be seen. In the barrier was none other then Mark, laughing for some odd reason, "Is that your secret weapon? You can do better then that!" Razor threw the gun on the floor, "Guess we do this the old fashion way." With that, he charged forward as his armor transformed, his hands reached for his sword and drew the legendary blade and readied for an all out assault.  
  
Darien's armor transformed as well, the wings split up to form an X on the back before shifting so it looked like they stuck out from the armor itself. Then he charged behind Razor to join in the assault. The sound of metal rung through the room with gusts of wind appearing with each strike. Razor brought his blade down against Mark's small swords. As the two battled with their blades, Darien shifted to the side and took great aim. His bullets shot out at the target in a deadly stream. To his dismay, Mark sensed his coming and quickly flipped backwards to dodge the bullets. He ran around the chamber as Darien continued to fire in hopes of striking him.  
  
Razor sheathed his sword and drew his twin handguns and joined the barrage. A normal person would say that the two had the Astral Knight at bay; A well experienced warrior would say different. Mark stopped and threw an arm over his unprotected face to shield it from the bullets as they bounced off his armor. When the assault stopped, for the two had to reload, he swung both blades sending a wave of gray energy from the floor. The two easily leapt it and pointed their newly reloaded weapons at their enemy. To their surprise, he was in front of Darien with both weapons raise. Shwink. The barrels of the guns fell like a shot dove.   
  
The Light Knight grew pale as Mark swung his right blade to finish him off. Just as the blade grew just inches from his neck, a armored foot appeared out and sent the would be killer flying. Razor slid on the floor in front of Darien as he landed and immediately charged forward. Mark flipped to his feet in the knick of time to duck the swinging of a handgun. The claws were retracted to allow the barrel to act as a weapon, thus, he didn't have to worry about being clawed, but, he knew that it would hurt if the barrel struck him in an unarmored area, so he dodged each blow. Razor swung his gun around and followed after with a spin to throw a kick. Mark leaned back to allow the kick to fly over, and then countered with a thrust of his left blade. The tip dug into the pauldron and ripped out.  
  
Then he swung his right blade in a mighty swing, the Dark Knight raised both guns to defend, but the blade easily cut through them and into his right arm. He immediately threw the useless firearms down and backed away in pain. His brother took the initiative and swung his sword. A claw came into contact with the blade as the two tried to overpower one another. "What are you doing brother?" "Setting you free from his spell. I know you. You would never do the things you did if you had any say in it. Fight it!" "You fool." Mark growled. Darien leapt over Razor with his sword, Kaiser, drawn and raised over head. Mark flipped backwards to dodge the attack and took a defensive stance. Razor drew his sword once more and stood by his friend.   
  
"Give me your sword, brother." Mark took a stance. "Go to hell." "Listen to your older brother and give me your sword." "Don't make me repeat myself." "You had your chance." "Hey, Rayz. Trap formation." Whispered Darien. The Dark Knight nodded as they both separated and surrounded Mark on both sides with some distance between them. "This formation, I know it well. What makes you think it'll work this time." Smirked the evil knight.  
  
"Turn down here." Kyre said as they turned down a hallway. "Where are we going? The stairs are that way!" Beast Boy complained. "We're grabbing a couple of things first." At the end of the hallway were several mechs guarding a steel door, each were armed to the teeth with guns. A hail of bullets flew forward at the group. Starfire and Blackfire took aim and blasted the two with their powerful bolts, breaking them beyond repair. "Metal man, blow that door down." Kyre ordered. "The name's Cyborg!" The large titan pointed his large sonic cannon at the steel door and blew it off its hinges.  
  
The team proceeded through the doors, there, they found themselves in what seemed like a large storage room. Except, this storage room contained strictly weapons. Nightwing walked over to the room but quickly found himself being knocked down by a barrier. "This room seems simple, but, it's pretty well protected. The barrier itself is a mana barrier. And those statues over there," Kyre pointed to two gargoyle statues that looked like they belonged in front of a haunted mansion, "Are gargoyles. They guard these weapons." "What's so important about these weapons?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"Did Razor ever tell you about the elemental weapons of Lythia?" Kyre quizzed. "The whaaa?" Blackfire was a bit puzzled. "Yeah, he told us about them. There are eleven of them. He himself olds one of them. The Vortex Blade I think is what he called it. Supposed to be the weapon of lightning." Nightwing answered. "Correct. And his partner, Darien, holds the weapon of light, Luminous, or Kaiser, as he named it after the great Dragon of Light who at one time brought peace to our planet. Those weapons," He pointed at the gold trident with blades instead of spikes, a fancy mace that had a green handle with a emerald encrusted in the butt, and a strange looking red axe and sword with a long ruby running down its blade. "The Trident of Heaven's Sorrow, Mace of Nature's Bite, and Inferno with its twin, Meltdown. Or in lament terms, the weapons of water, nature and fire. These were taken from Darien when he was caught. These were weapons carried by members of the original team."  
  
Kyre raised his sword and sliced through the barrier, the barrier shattered on contact and caused the gargoyles to awaken. The two stone creatures took flight and charged the intruders but were mercilessly cut down with a swing of Kyre's sword. "Dude! Did you see that?! This guy is wicked awesome!" Beast Boy's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight before him. The old knight walked toward the weapons and placed a hand on the trident, "Technician from Hermiel, Galas." He walked over to the mace and looked at it, "The elven marksman, Sota'dar." Then he walked over to the weapons of fire, Inferno and Meltdown, "The knight of evergreen, Kyle Strongheart. Brother, I should have believed in you and gave you my half of the Volcanic Blades." He dropped his large sword and reached over and grabbed the sword Inferno and looked at the mystical blade. "If I had gave you Inferno, would you have been alive? Would that have made a difference? I was too foolish to believe that Odin couldn't be defeat by such a small boy, and in the end, ended up joining the warlord of darkness himself. But now I see what you see. I see his father in him, I see the justice he stands for. Lend me your strength as I aid this boy as you did in the past. For I will always carry your axe by my side to remind me the truth your eyes saw, a truth that I was to arrogant to see." He reached with his other hand and grabbed the axe, Meltdown, and turned to the others.  
  
"Take one of these weapons. We'll need them against Odin. We won't be able to kill him with what we have, but at least we can stand up to him for a period of time." He instructed the others. Cyborg walked over to the mace and picked it up as Beast Boy grabbed the trident. "Dude, you can't expect us to really use these weapons, can you?" Beat Boy questioned. "You probably don't have the training to use them but you can at least carry them until we get out. Now come on." With that, he was rushing out the door.   
  
Blades struck blades as three figures flew around the chamber at tremendous speeds. Mark warded off Razor attack and quickly turned around to block Darien's swing. Razor flew away and turned around and flew back for another attack. Mark quickly flew up to avoid the incoming attack while Razor couldn't stop in time and ended up going through the wall. Darien, with both swords in hand, came from up above and swung as hard as he could with his large weapon. Their blades crashed into one another and hugged one another as the young Light Knight tried to gain the other hand.  
  
Behind Mark, the wall exploded in pieces as Razor flew through it with his sword gripped firmly. The young brown haired knight swung his sword furiously at Mark's back but found himself striking Darien's sword instead as Mark easily moved out of the way. "Hey! Watch it!" Darien growled as they broke contact. "Dammit, he needs to hold still." "Now where'd he go?" The two looked around for their foe but he could not be seen. "Not sure, he must be using his sword again. Because I sure as hell can't sense him." Razor cursed. A black portal exploded behind Darien as a blade shot under the jetpack and through the armor, piercing his gut like a skewer going through a hotdog. "Darien!" The Dark Knight yelled out in desperation.  
  
"Cheap move. But it'll take more then that to take me down." The Light Knight ignited his jetpack and wings on full and flew off the blade and quickly turned around. His free hand drifted over the gash in his armor as blood started to seep out. "You ok?" Razor asked. "It's just a scratch. If his sword was bigger then I might be worried." Smirked his partner. Mark made a mad dash and tackled Razor in mid air, the two went flying and crashed through a series of walls until they were out of the building and fighting above the city. "Damn, he's persistent today." Darien growled as Raven started to make a lot of noise by pulling on her restraints. "Oh, yeah, forgot about you." He ran over to her and stared at the chains. "Hmm, don't got the key."  
  
With a swipe of his claw, the chains broke in many pieces. Raven then reached up and ripped off the duct tape and chanted her magical words. Black energy surrounded the cuffs and ripped them to pieces. "What's going on?" She asked a bit confused. "Call me Darien and right now isn't a good time to explain. Get out of here quickly while we take care of Mark." "But!" "You'll only get in the way." Raven knew it was true, Mark was something none of the Titans had ever came across. Even her father didn't compare to Mark. Hell, he didn't even compare to Razor or Darien! These were beings who's abilities seemed beyond their imagination, and for them to say that there is one who makes them seem like ants? One could only imagine his power.  
  
Mark dodged blast after blast from his younger brother's hands. Then he himself started to tap the power inside his body, bones appeared around him, levitating by some strange force. With a simple command, the bones flew forward slowly morphing into blades. The Dark Knight maneuvered through the storm of bones and pressed for his true target. Lightning surrounded his blade as his sword clashed with Mark's. Out of no where, spikes of light surrounded Mark and started to spin around him. Then, without warning, they closed in with a violent thrust. Before striking their desired victim, Mark disappeared again with the use of his swords. Darien appeared beside Razor as they looked around. "Damn, can't believe I missed him."  
  
Razor looked below, above and to the sides while thinking of a plan. Then it hit him, "Darien, expand your power from your body on my mark." "What?" "Last time our guard was down so he managed to sneak up on you. This time, if we concentrate, we should be able to sense him as he appears. We'll blow him out of the sky." Darien nodded in agreement.  
  
Down below, Kyre and the others made it out of the tower with the weapons. The police were all around with their weapons drawn. "It's ok! It's just us!" Beast Boy threw his hands up in surrender. "It's the Titans." One of the police officers called out. An officer wearing a long coat walked over to them, "What's going on?" "They're a bunch of bad guys inside. They're trying to take over the world!" Beast Boy freaked out. "Listen, I wouldn't go inside if I were you. It might still be dangerous." Nightwing told the officer. Raven suddenly appeared in front of them in a blanket of black energy. "Raven! You are unharmed!" Starfire cried out as she hugged her sister. "But where is friend Razor?" She asked. Raven turned around and looked into the sky as she pointed upward, "Up there." Everyone looked up to see two armored figures with their backs together, it seemed as if they were just hovering there.  
  
Above the two knights, a black portal appeared as Mark dropped out of it with both blades ready to strike, they were glowing yellow as his body was glowing gray. "Now!" Razor yelled out. The sky filled out with bright flashes of light ranging from the colors of white and black. Several buildings exploded on the sides as glass and cement fell countless stories until they hit the rock hard streets. On the building below the two knights, Mark laid there with his armor badly singed. His jetpack itself was wrecked bad enough to not fly. "Did we get'em this time?" Darien asked as the two lowered. They stood on separate sides of their fallen foe with their weapons drawn.  
  
What happened next surprised both of them, Mark flipped to his feet and swung his sword at Darien, a wave of energy shot out and struck the Light Knight and sent him crashing into a nearby barrier. Razor then leaped upward and came crash down over his brother in a mighty slash. Mark easily side stepped and struck the jetpack with a simple swing of his blade. The Dark Knight flipped his sword upside down and turned around with a desperate swing. Mark ducked the blade and caught Razor in the gut with a kick.  
  
The young knight stumbled backward from the kick, he was exhausted from the fight and using so much of his power. As he regained his balance, Mark charged him with a swing of the blade and knocked the sword out of his hands as he tried to defend. He then drew his knife and blocked one of Mark's blade but the second blade went across his chest and left a gash in the armor. "Damn it all to hell!" Razor yelled out as lightning flew from the knife and collided with the barrier that Mark quickly threw up. His older brother laughed, "Pathetic." He threw the knife at Mark who easily deflected it, and then held out his hand to summoned his sword while he brother was distracted. He caught the blade in his right hand and brought his left to help hold it.  
  
"Hey man, you ok?" A man in a business tapped an unconscious Darien on his cheeks. The Light Knight groaned as in pain. Next thing he knew, he quickly bolted up as a glass of water was dumped over him. "What? Where am I?" He asked. "You're in my office." A lady answered. He looked around to see several people staring over him and the broken desk he was sitting on. He stood up and stumbled as he tried to walk toward the window. His jetpack had streaks of electricity around it as his wings were badly damage as most of it was missing. "Damn, can't let Mark win." He stumbled a bit as a man caught him. "Help me get down." The man allowed him to lean on him as the two walked toward the elevator in the other room.  
  
Mark ran at Razor and jumped into the air and kicked him backwards. Once again the sword fell out of his hands as he landed on his back. The damaged wings shifted automatically to allow him to land without breaking them. Mark swung his left sword at Razor, but to his surprise, his brother caught his hand. "Let go!" He demanded. Razor yanked the sword out of his hands and threw it on the rooftop. "Stop this brother! You're not like this! I know you're not. You're stronger then this. I know you Odin can't control you. Remember who you are. What you once were. Remember what you were taught!"  
  
Mark swung his sword at Razor who jumped back to avoid being hit. He looked back to see that he was out of room. His jetpack was broken, his wings were damaged so they wouldn't work, the windstones wouldn't be able to give him the lift he needed if he fell and he was out of weapons except for his claws…wait no, he had one more. One he almost forgotten. 'If I use this now I can disarm his other weapon but he'll probably break the hook as soon as I do and If I fall then I won't have anything to catch myself. If I don't, he might cut me down and I don't think my claws can take much more damage.' He thought as he reached for his grappling hook.  
  
With the skill of a ninja, he threw the hook at Mark and caught the guard, with what little strength he had left he ripped the sword out from his brother's hands and onto the ground and reeled the hook back and started to spin it. "Heh, you're out of weapons and I still have mine. And you don't have enough energy to create another blast strong enough to penetrate my armor. Looks like I win." Razor gave a cocky smirk as he threw the hook again at his brother. As if he were lightning itself, Mark reached behind himself and drew a thermal saber from his belt and ignited the blade and split the hook in half. "A toy I found at the Titan's Tower. This wouldn't happen to be your saber, would it?"  
  
Mark charged his brother as he held out the saber in a ready position. As he swung the blade, Razor slipped as the weak roof gave way at the edge and sent him over. Like it was a natural reaction, his hand went up and caught the rooftop in a violent jerk that sent his helmet and sunglasses flying. His weaken body dangled there, his grip was slipping as his body was loosing a slow constant amount of blood from the wounds given to him in the battle. Mark walked over to the edge and stared down at his defeated enemy. "Let me take one last look at the eyes of my most hated enemy." He pointed a hand at Razor. The eye patch around the young Dark Knight's face ripped off and flew into his hands, in which he dropped off the side of the building.  
  
He stared deeply into the eyes of his younger brother, there he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time from one so strong. Fear. Not just fear, but fear and sadness combined. His brother was scared. He was after all, still a boy in most men's eyes. Yet, he was strong and brave and faced most opposition with his head held high. But the fact that such a strong warrior was defeat and was going to lose his elder brother to the darkness made him sad. The fear, as far as he was concern, was most likely fear for what he thought was going to happen to the planet when he died. "I guess this is it. This is where you break your promise." Razor said in a sad voice. Memories came flooding back to Mark, memories that were stolen from him by the spell placed upon him by his so called master.  
  
Wolves gathered around three little boys, two had long hair and the other short, one brown, the other two black. The brown haired boy was seven, the short black haired one was eight and the long black haired one was nine. They were beside their fallen mentor who had been fatally wounded saving their lives. "Mark." Their mentor called out as he grabbed the large broken single edged sword and lifted it up weakly. The nine year old boy rushed to his master's side, "Master, what is it?" "Take your father's sword." Mark did as he asked and grab the broken sword from his master's hand. "Good, now grab the knife from by belt and the amulet from my pouch." Mark unsheathed the Vortex Blade set it down in front of him before pulling out the amulet from the pouch.  
  
"Give that knife and amulet to Razor. Those two are part of the elemental weapons. Just like Darien's sword and amulet. Use those to…save…the…pla..ne..t." The man in black armor said as he faded into an eternal slumber. "Master!" Mark cried out. The small boy with short black haired walked up to his master, a large no-dachi wrapped in a brown cloak was in his hands. "Master? No, please don't die!" The brown haired boy dropped to his knees, "Master, you can't leave us! What are we supposed to do without out? How are we supposed to survive? We can't protect ourselves." Mark knelt over Razor, "Don't worry brother. I'll protect you. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
Razor smirked, "I guess this is how it all ends." The last of his grip was now gone, his body started to fall to its doom on the concrete below. But, a strange tug was felt on his arm as his body stopped its descent. He looked up and saw his brother holding his hand. The spell was gone, leaving the gentle knight to choose how he wants to live his life now. For in Mark's eyes, gone were the hatred that had once consumed him, but now a fear for his brother's safety. "I won't break that promise!" He pulled his younger brother up to safety. The two sat on the rooftop, "No longer will I let Odin control me. No longer will he make me hurt my family."  
  
The door leading to the rooftop opened, Darien appeared holding his no-dachi in his hands. He walked toward the two weakly and sat down beside them, "So it's all over?" He asked. "No, it's just the beginning. The beginning of a revolution." Mark stated as the Titan's landed behind them on the rooftop. Nightwing, Kyre and Cyborg appeared from the doorway. They all stared at the two brothers and their friend, it was a puzzle as to what happened. For none of them knew except the four knights who were not of that world. 


	22. One Heart Mended, One Heart Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own TT but I do own Razor and Mark McKlan, Darien Therous and Kyre Strongheart.  
  
Outside the Titan's Tower, snow begun to fall as a cold wind howled through the day. Birds sang their songs of winter, brown leaves danced in the breeze, and a sadden heart sat on the edge of the lake. This sadden heart was none other then Mark McKlan, elder brother of Razor McKlan. He no longer had on his armor, but, wore the fancy clothes he had underneath. A silver tunic made out of the finest silk, silver dyed pants to match with a pair boots made out of a very rich leather with a long plate running up the sleeve. His multi-gem encrusted white belt laid at his side with both scabbards attached to it. The swords that belonged in the scabbard were in the ground forming an X. The jaded colored silk scarf blew violently in the wind as he stared at the lake, mind lost in thought, yelling at himself about his failure.  
  
Kyre stood by the window in the living room and looked down at his former master, the one who he had owed one time but now had paid that debt in full by aiding the younger of the two McKlans. "Poor sap. He needs to learn that it wasn't his fault." "But he feels really bad about hurting his brother." Starfire argued with Kyre. "He was under a spell. He needs to learn that it was Odin's fault that he hurt his brother. Not his." "He blames himself because he believes that he should have been strong enough to break the spell on his own and prevented everything from happening. He needs us to support him until he clears his head, not ridicule how long he's been feeling guilty. If I were under a spell and forced to hurt the ones I love, I'd probably be down there where he is right now." Before Kyre could respond to that comment, Starfire got up and bolted out of the room.

"So how's Razor doing?" Kyre asked Darien. The Light Knight leaned back against the wall as he folded his arms across his chest, "Razor's alright I guess. Cyborg is repairing his arm as we speak, but, he's a bit pissed right now. Mostly because we won't be able to do a thing for a while. The armors are wrecked so they'll be out of commission for a week and our bodies will take about a month just to heal themselves. So that means we won't be going after Odin until then. And just to make matters worse, turns out we have no idea where Odin is.

Nightwing went back to the building with the police but they found nothing except a bunch of bodies. Even the top floor was cleared." "Not surprising. Besides, if Odin was there, you two wouldn't have reached Mark with barely a scratch. He'd have his demons guarding the place." The half-breed unfolded his arms and yawned.

"I might as well get my armor repaired as well. It's not as bad as yours but it does have its gashes." Kyre stated with a sigh. "The armors won't be that bad. It's the circuitry with all that equipment that's a pain in the ass." Darien smirked. The two laughed a bit at the comment. "So, when do we talk about this plan of yours?" The old knight asked. "When we're ready to go through with it. Right now, I just want to get our minds off the present situation and just recuperate." "Can't you cast any healing spells?" "I know very few healing spells and they're all pretty low classed." "Class and element?" "One and holy." "Ouch, so one of those spells of yours wouldn't happen to be Minor Cure…would it?" The young half-breed shook his head no.

Nightwing spoke up a question that all of the other Titans were wanting to ask, "Does one of those spells fix bones?" "Depends. What's the injury?" "Eh, more like the back." "Spinal injury? Yeah sure. It even fixes the cord and restores the spinal fluid." "As in it cures paralysis?!" It took great willpower to keep himself from leaping up in joy, "Mind casting that spell on a friend of mine?" "I guess not." Beast Boy quit drinking from his coke, "Dude, how is it that you can use that mana thingy? I thought humans can't use it." "Magic? I'm half skylian, half human, or half evolved human if you got technical. Because of my skylian side, I have enough mana inside my body to cast low class spells."  
  
Starfire stepped into the cold weather and approached her one time enemy, "Mark?" She asked in a shaky voice. "What do you want?" The former dark knight asked as he stared at his dark blue crystal ring on his leather gloves. "I was wondering if you're alright." "I'm fine." He stated to hide the fact, but she knew it was a lie. "I know you're lying. The way you've been acting ever since you've arrived here, it's depressing. But, I do understand why you're depressed." "You have no idea." "Odin stole your powers of the dark knights and switched it with the power of the shadows to turn you into his ideal warrior. Then he cast a spell on you and forced you to kill many people and harm your brother and his friend on more than one occasion. The pain you're feeling through this must be unbearable, but, understand one thing. Your brother loves you and still sees you as the older brother he had as a child. He doesn't hate you."

Tears started to fall from Mark's face, "I know. It's just that, how could I have been so weak to allow myself be put under a spell? I should have been able to fight it. I'm a knight! I should've been able to overcome any spell of the sort. But, I was weak. Too weak to make a difference. Too weak to protect my brother. Too weak to even breath my ancestor's name in the same sentence as my own ." "You are not weak. And you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself. You're very strong. Breaking the spell to save your brother is proof of that. If you were weak, would your brother believe in you so much? Would he had went through the trouble in trying to get through to you when it would have been easier to just slay you? You need to quit mopping around and look ahead toward the future. Yes, you murdered countless and was put under a spell, but that was Odin's fault. And he'll pay for his devious actions. But it was never your fault! You were young, to young to even fight back, you had no choice. But now you do have a choice; do you make up for your past failure and prove that you are indeed strong by protecting your brother? Or are you indeed weak and continue to pout?" Mark smiled as he stood up and picked up his belt and threw it around his waist.

"Funny. I've never looked at it like that. But you are correct. I do have a brother to look after, even if he is capable of defeating Odin, he's still my responsibility." "Here, let me make you some hot cocoa, and then, we can visit your brother. Cy should be getting done with his arm within the hour." He grabbed his swords and sheathed them into their scabbards and followed the Tamaranian princess inside. Before stepping through the front doors, he took one last look at the lake, "Father, mother, this time, things will be different. Even though you're no longer among the living, I'll make sure the family bond is never severed again." With that, he disappeared inside.  
  
"I'm telling you. I know what I'm doing, all I hafta do is cross these wires and it'll work." "That won't work. It's my hand, I think I should know how the hell it works since I have to use it!" Razor glared at Cyborg. "Look man, you stick with the software and I'll stick with the hardware. This stuff is basic compared to my hand." The metal man boasted. The dark knight sighed as he brought his eyes to his cybernetic hand that laid on the table, "Cy, seriously, I wouldn't cross those wires if I were you." The teenage superhero didn't listen, he crossed the two wires and Razor's gun popped out of the forearm and started to fire rounds. Immediately Cyborg pulled the two wires out. "Eh, oops."

"Idiot. I told you that it's only the transmitter in my cuff lock and the hand's cyber skeleton that's broken. Other than that, it's practically fixed. I just need to weld shut a couple of gashes in the frame." "Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" "I did." "Humph, you work on the transmitter and I'll work on the skeleton, deal compadre?" "Whatever." With that, Razor rolled up his sleeve to reveal the cuff lock attached to the nub and started to open it with a screwdriver.  
  
Mark sighed as he sat on a barstool and drank his hot cocoa, "Tell me. Why are you helping Razor even though you're both so different?" "Well, it's because he's my friend. A rude friend at times, but still a friend." This caused him to laugh. "I don't see what's so funny about him being my friend." "Oh nothing, it's just amazing on how much this planet doesn't care about one's race." "We're different on Earth." "I noticed." He took another sip as Blackfire stepped in.

"Hmm, sister. Finally you're up. Care to join in a cup of cocoa?" "I'll pass." "Um, sister. I've been wondering. Why are you here on Earth?" "Starship got blown away, ended up having to crash land here and escape from those who blew it up." "That is awful. Who'd do such a thing like that?!" "Who knows. I was just passing by your planet when several missiles hit the ship. I don't even know where they came from. Anywho, where's that Nightwing friend of yours." "You're not touching Nightwing!" "Come on sis, let's be reasonable." Mark shook his head, "This is stupid. Fighting over the same man." "He's hot!" The two sisters shot him a glare and snapped at the same time.  
  
Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, moments later it opened, "Hey Rae." "What is it?" "Nothin really, it's just that I've been wondering why you've been in your room ever since we got back…" He noticed that her cheeks were wet, was she crying? Raven crying? No, it couldn't be. She'd be the last person he'd ever expect to see crying. "Rae? What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Come on. I know something is wrong." "I…think you better come inside." He was confused but slowly he obliged to her request and stepped inside her room. There he saw Darien and Nightwing, both had a look on their face that you'd only expect to see from a cop walking to a parent's house to tell them the terrible news about their child.

"Guys," He kept glancing at the two and then at Raven, "What's going on." "Darien just told us the plan. He doesn't want to share it with the others right now because it'll only cause them conflict." "So? What's so bad about your plan? It's not like you're going to sacrifice someone, are you?" Darien slowly shook his head, "No, we're not going to sacrifice someone." "Then what's with the secrecy. And why are you only telling Nightwing and Raven?" Darien looked at the dark psychic who just nodded her head to give him the OK, "I had to tell Nightwing so he'll know what to expect and decide if it's a good plan. We both agree it's the only way to protect this planet." "And you told Rae why?" "She's part of the plan." "Aren't we all?" "Yes, but, she needs to prepare herself for the plan." "What's so big about your secret plan?"  
  
Thirty minutes had gone by as Darien slowly explained the plan. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Beast Boy yelled out in disbelief. "It's…the only way. I'm sorry." Darien apologized. "You can't be serious!" "Sorry, but I wish I wasn't." "Poor Raven." Beast Boy whispered to himself as he looked in her direction, she was sitting on her bed and staring at the floor. 'This isn't right. No, I won't let it happen. She's practically become human ever since he's come. I must find a way to stop it…I have to!' Beast Boy screamed in his mind. "How can you think up of something like that?!" "Sorry B.B., but if we don't, we'll lose and the Earth will become a real life hell."

Nightwing sighed. "Dick! Come on! Please. You seriously can't agree with that guy! It's not right!" "I have too." Nightwing approached the door with slow steps, "Please don't repeat what you heard to day. Please, no one needs to know just yet. Especially him. But, when the time comes, it's his choice whether or not we go through with it." "And if he doesn't go through with it?" "We'll become another Justice League and the rest I'm probably sure you can figure out on your own." Before the green titan could say another word, Nightwing disappeared through the doors.


	23. Christmas Break

Disclaimer: I don't own TT and you know the rest  
A/N:a bit of Raven ooc, but i pretty much explained why in one of the chapters through a character. And if you're still confused, Raven and Razor have gotten together (duh) and are slowly changing one another in the way the act. PS: Sorry if I took so late to update lately. Been moving.

The snow started to pour down and covered everything it landed on, people crowded the streets in thick coats with scarves around their neck. Each individual in the crowd of humans were carrying at least one bag, bags that were to be wrapped later and put under a tree. Yes, it was that time of the year. Christmas. Though, this Christmas would be different in the Titan's Tower. For this would be four stranger's first time.  
  
"And this place is…?" Razor asked as he tried to rub himself warm. He, like the other Lythians, was too stubborn to change out of his usual wardrobe and thus, he suffered the consequence of cold weather. "This is Central Mall. The only mall in Jump City and closest one in thirty miles." Raven answered her boyfriend in her usual monotone voice. "Time to do a little shoppin." Cyborg clapped his hands together and started to rub them like he was getting ready to do some heavy liftin. "For?" He hated it when the Dark Knight gave him one word questions, much less, one or two word answers. "Christmas. Duh!" Beast Boy shouted out. 

"And Christmas is…never mind. Forget I asked." "You'll find out soon enough." The metal Titan smirked. They all proceeded into the large building and stared around at the wondrous sight. "Time to go. Everyone split up and see what all you find. Rayz, you're with Rae, just in case you blow your top." "Whatever." Next thing he knew, he was being dragged by a small hand.  
  
"All I want you to do is relax." Darien instructed the Man of Steel. They were in the Batcave, Superman was laid out on a table with Darien beside him. Nightwing, Batgirl, Batman and Robin were watching with awe as a miracle in front of them was about to take place. A strand of white energy started to flow from Darien and spread out over the paralyzed hero. From there, Superman was lifted off the table by the strand and encased in a light. For a few seconds he stayed there and when it was all over, he lowered down to the table as the light disappeared.

"How's your legs?" The Light Knight asked. Everyone watched curiously as Superman slowly moved a leg. "Incredible!" Batgirl blurted out. "Hmm" Batman barely spoke a word. Superman sat up and brought his legs off the table. Recklessly he hopped off the table and stumbled but was caught by the half-breed, "Seems like you'll need to get used to walking again."  
  
Two hours, five "You've gotta be kidding me", Four "Someone just shoot me", and one "Don't even think about it!", Raven and Razor were sitting on a bench in the food court. Bags were piled around as Cyborg and Beast Boy approached them with bags of their own. "So, how'd it go?" Beast Boy asked everyone. "It was interesting." Raven commented. "Interesting?" "She had me try a few things on." Razor growled. "I needed a model and he volunteered." "Volunteers aren't forced with a thermal blade." "Well, you refused to listen to Starfire when she said to leave all of your weapons behind, not just the sword. And if you wouldn't leave it on your shoulder I wouldn't have grabbed it." Horrid images of Razor in a pink button up shirt posing for a psycho Raven holding a thermal saber flooded in their minds. This of course made Beast Boy and Cyborg shake with fright.

"Can we go now?" The Dark Knight asked impatiently. "Not just yet, we still got the Arcade." "Arcade?" "You'll see what I'm talking about." The large Titan couldn't believe that Razor didn't know what the Arcade was! Then again, it really wasn't a surprise. After about five minutes of walking, the group appeared at the Arcade. "Welcome to paradise." The small Titan alerted as they walked through. "Ah, my type of game. Area 51, one of the greatest ever. Yo Rayz, come check it out." The young McKlan cocked an eyebrow, "I shoot a gun all the time. A game with a fake one isn't exactly thrilling." "So you're gunna chicken out?" "What was that?!" "You heard me! Chicken! A white feathered chicken that runs when something higher up in the food chain is by!" "You want to end up in a ditch?" "Big threat coming from a little man."

With a growl, Razor grabbed the plastic gun and inserted a coin. "Now you're talkin!" Cy cheered as he grabbed his gun and inserted his coin. "Boys." Raven said in a disgusted tone. Needless to say, it was very interesting. Both were indeed skilled marksmen and fast with a gun. People would be more amazed if they saw under Razor's sunglasses to find out he was blind in his right eye since he was holding his gun in his right hand. Someone who's handicapped like that you'd think he'd miss a bit. But alas, he rarely missed. Just like his competitor. A large crowd surrounded the two as their scores were unbelievably high. Especially for someone who hasn't died yet.

"Give it up Rayz. You ain't going to win." "Lying is bad for the soul Cy." "Ouch, was that your machinegun power-up?" "Cocky aren't we? Heh, you can have it. We'll see who's accuracy is better than who's in the end." "Hey, that's not fair. You know I'll fire a few shots even after the guy is dead!" "Not my problem." "Yeah yeah." "Dude! When is this going to end!" Beast Boy cried out. His question was shortly answered, "Dammit!" Cy slammed the gun down as he got a game over.  
  
Less then a week later, Razor and Darien were soaring through the air, both tired from the days work. "Damn, for once I wish the battle is in our favor." The young one eyed knight cursed his luck. "That'll be the day. There's Mark." Darien pointed to the park as his partner gave a small nod. With that, the two landed on the ground in front of Mark and Kyre, the two themselves look like they went through hell and back. "You two ok?" Kyre stroke his white beard as he went into thought. "Aye, we are." "Did you find anything?" "No, not a clue." 

"Hmm, I was just thinking." Mark spoke up. "I heard from Batman that they have a space station up in space that they used to use." "And?" Kyre looked at the eldest McKlan. "Well, I was just thinking. They said they quit using it after their team was killed and Blackfire said her ship was shot down in space around this planet." "Do you think?" "It's a possibility." "Then we know where he is." Darien leaned back on a tree. Silence struck the group as they all started estimate their current position and events. People walked back and stared at them with curiosity. For it wasn't everyday that you'd get to see a sight like that.

"Only me and Razor can enter space and survive." Mark said. "My armor has been modified to allow me to fly in space." Darien blurted out. "Maybe, but your suit's magical capabilities doesn't provide you with air naturally." "Well, we do have the water amulet, and that suit provides its' wearer with oxygen." "That capability only kicks in when the suit is submerged in water." "We'll send you two in space while me and Darien borrow a ship to join you two." Kyre butted in. "We need to prepare ourselves before we launch our attack." Razor spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

"Aye, you are right. Repair whatever needs to be repaired on your armors and stock up on ammo. We'll bring that station down." Everyone was in agreement, this might be their final battle and they need to be prepared for the worse. "We might as well get back before the others get worried." Said Darien.  
  
The four entered the tower, lights were turned off and not a single noise could be heard, the recipe for danger. Swords were drawn and everyone's guard went up. Cautiously they stepped through the tower and checked behind doors one at a time. "Sense that?" Darien asked Razor, "Yeah. Coming from the living room." The four rushed as fast as their legs could take them toward the living room. As they came near, wings lifted, claws extended and aura appeared.

"Surprise!" Four voices shouted out. They were baffled. Everyone wasn't wearing their normal crime fighting attire, but, wore something to match the holiday. Red, green, white. Well, everyone except Raven who was wearing her usual leotard and cloak. Behind them was a Christmas tree decorated with ornaments and lights, boxes wrapped in colored paper with designs sat underneath it. "Merry Christmas friends!" Starfire ran over to Kyre and gave him a spine shattering hug.  
  
Half an hour had passed as laughter broke out from the bottom. Everyone was enjoying the other's company, that is, everyone except Razor who was on the rooftop. The wind blew hard as night as now covering the city like a blanket. Snow drifted to the ground in impossible numbers. Raven approached him silently, her mind was questioning every possibility on why he wasn't down there with the others.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. "Nothing really." "Then why are you up here?" "I really don't celebrate." "Any reason why not?" "It's just that, I've never had time to celebrate. Being so busy and all. Stopping to laugh and joke around with your friends to me is pointless." "Maybe, but it reminds us that we're alive." "Sometimes it hurts when I'm reminded that I'm alive. Sometimes I wish I fell in battle two years ago with everyone else." "People come, people go. You can't blame yourself for the past. But you can blame yourself if you your future because of the past." He turned around to face her, "I know. But with a past like mine its…"

Her finger covered his lips, "No need for you to dwell on it. You can't change it no matter how much you hate it. But you can make up for it by living a life in the future that you missed out on in the past." "Raven." Her arm reached above him, in her hand was a strange plant. "Know what that is?" "A plant?" "It's a mistle toe." "And?" "On Christmas, if your under a mistle toe with someone you must kiss them." As her last words finished, he leaned down and gave her a slow kiss. As if it was second nature, she dropped the mistle toe and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him back.


	24. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT

Everyone was huddled into the tower, Superman and Batman included, devising a plan to attack. "The Watch Tower has a high proton laser here, here, here, and here. From the pictures of the satellites, there are beasts..." Batman pointed onto the screen. "Demons." Kyre interrupted. "Right. We'll split into two teams. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Superman. You'll be distracting the demons on the outside. Razor, Mark, you two will provide cover for the rest to get inside and dock with us. Inside there are three doors locked electronically. If they're not deactivated then the tower will activate its interior defensive system. Nightwing and Beast Boy will be in charge of the deactivation. After the three doors we'll come across the main room. Inside is an elevator that leads to the control panel up top."

The screen turned to a picture of the center of the Watch Tower's main room, "Once we have reached the control panel, we'll be able to shut down the Watch Tower. If this happens, the tower will no longer possess a threat. Kyre, you're with me; we'll be the ones to access the control panel. Darien, Razor, Mark, you three will defend us while we work our way to the control panel. Blackfire, you'll be our eyes. Using the satellite and once Nightwing reaches the computer to deactivate the three locks, you'll be able to access the security cameras. Warn us of any danger."

"What if we run into Odin." Beast Boy questioned. Everyone looked at each other, well, almost everyone. Razor kept his eyes closed as he was leaning against the wall. "Final Strike." Darien broke the silence. "Say what?" The metal titan on the couch was baffled. "We'll have Razor use the Final Strike technique. His sword is stronger than mine, plus Mark doesn't know how to use it. With it, we'll be able to knock him into one of Mark's portals and back to Lythia." "What's this Final Strike?" Starfire questioned.

"Final Strike is a knight's last resort when up against a heavily armored foe. They force their remaining power into their weapon's blade to strengthen it and sharpen the edge. They only have one chance. Once the blade touches something, the energy explodes out violently in a vortex to draw them inward. Pretty much guarantees a hit but it has its cost."

Raven's eyes trailed over to the red armored knight, "Like his father did when he used it against Odin, he'll lose his life." The Dark Knight's eyes quickly shot open, though they were covered by his sunglasses. "Losing your life just to defeat your enemy?" Cyborg almost choked.

"It's a sad fact but sometimes it's the only way we can protect the ones we love." Superman sighed. "You can't really be asking him to throw his life away like that!" Cyborg's voice was loud, angry. A trait rarely turned toward his friends, but when it was, it usually was justified. "Cy, I'm sorry. But, we've already talked it over. It's the only way. Razor agreed to do it." "But what about Rae? She'll be hurt!" Starfire blurted in. "I already know about their plan." "You...do? And you're going along with it?!" "It's not like I have a choice. If not, then how else are we supposed to protect Earth?" Razor sighed and slowly crept out of the room.

He strolled down the hallway carefully placing each step at a time. His mind raced through many questions, but, no matter how many times he asked a different question, the same answer popped out. 'It confirms it. I know who my true enemy is.' "You ok?" A voice was heard behind. He turned around to come face to face with Nightwing. "I am." "Are you truly sure you want to go through with it?" They stared at one another, neither speaking for what seemed minutes. "I see. If that's the case, all I really can say is sorry for not being able to find another way." "I always expected the to happen. Tell me something." "Huh?" "Have you ever discovered something perfect. But eventually found out that it was too perfect to be true?" "Can't say that I have. Why?" "No reason. I'll meet you in space." With that, he left.

Near the edge of the Ozone Layer was a silver armor drifting around. A strange silver aura surrounded his body, providing him with air and protecting him from the coldness of space. Suddenly a series of small words with four red squares appeared on his sunglasses. "They're here." Was all that escaped his lips. In front of him, barely within sight was the T-Sub and Javelin 7. The T-Sub suddenly split into five different parts, each one a smaller ship. In the middle of all six ships was a lone figure wearing armor and wielding a sword in each hand. A silver aura blazed around his body in a brilliant display.

"Razor, this is Superman. Do you hear?" Superman's voice came into his helmet. "I read you loud and clear. I've estimated at least two hundred demons defending the tower." "Roger that. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, let's do it." The man of steel appeared from the hatch on the side of Javelin 7, he wasn't wearing his normal suit but instead a suit designed for space. He immediately took off toward the tower with the other three, all flying ahead. Before Razor's eyes erupted a battle of fire and flesh. Demons erupted in flames as lasers from the ships tore open their scale hides. Lasers from the tower shot out at the four attackers, barely missing and catching its own in its blast.

"Let's go." Nightwing ordered. The Javelin 7 and two smaller ship sped toward the tower, Razor and Mark beside them providing protection. As Batman landed the Javelin 7 in the hanger, Nightwing yelled out into his communicator. "Hurry it up DK." The Lythian knight pulled his sword from a demon's chest and made a mad dash toward the hanger door. Armor's transformation parts activating to add more speed. As he landed onto the hard steel floor, he rolled over from the rough landing and into the wall. "Be careful and don't fowl up." Came Batman's scowl.

The group slowly pressed through the tower, weapons ready for any danger. "No demons. Is it a good thing or a bad?" Beast Boy questioned. "Bad." Replied the former Boy Wonder. They came toward a fork, one leading right, another left. "Nightwing, you and Beast Boy head left. At the intersection turn right and pass three doors on the left. The next will be the security lock's computer room. Batman stared at Nightwing, and he stared back. Then, the titan leader left down the hallway with the green one close behind. The others pursued down their hallway.

All believed that the next thing they'd see would be the locked door. But they were proved wrong. The walls were covered in ice, along with the ceiling. "Like it." Andreal's voice was heard. In a bright flash of light, Andreal and Calrestria appeared before the group. "Damn, not now." Kyre cursed his luck, "Batman, Razor, Mark, Darien. Leave these two to me." "You can't be serious." Darien was not at all shocked at Kyre's request. "We can't afford for all of us to be slowed down. I'll take care of them and then join you." "Sorry boys, but your assault ends here." Calrestria smirked as she pointed her staff at Kyre. Winds erupted from it at high speeds, capable of blowing them far back or ripping through the flesh that wasn't protected.

Razor immediately jumped in front of Kyre and unsnapped his bracer and ripped off his metal glove. The jewel on the aura gauntlet started to glow as the winds ceased to exist while a strange blue energy was pulled out of the air and into the gauntlet. "Typhoon. Interesting spell." He slid on his glove and picked up his bracer and snapped it back on. Kyre quickly drew his axe and sword before charging passed Razor. With one gigantic swing of his axe, two pillars of fire erupted from the ground and encased the two skylians. "Now go!" He didn't have to ask twice, for all three of them dashed passed him and the two skylians and out of sight.

"Damn, Kyre, you better not die." Darien cursed out loud. "He'll be fine." Mark reassured. They slowly came to the first lock. It was a large metal door with a humongous lock in the center. Batman approached it as it slowly unlocked and opened itself. "They made it. Good." "Careful. Five demons are waiting behind the second door." Blackfire warned them through their ear pieces and helmets. "Describe them." Mark ordered. "Giant lizards with black spikes on their shoulders. All of them are wearing some kind of leather and holding a spear." Mark and Razor looked at each other, "Lizardmen." "Gotcha. Thanks. Fortunately for us I know what spell to use." Darien smirked as they came to the second locked door.

The door opened slowly and revealed three demons, each armed with a spear. Darien pointed a hand at them, "Mist of Kivera!" A chilly breeze erupted from his palm and collided with the demons. "Heh, frozen statues. I could become an ice artist with work like this." He joked. The others groaned at his comment as they ran forward. "Ok guys, they next door has a large man made out of rock." "Rock golem. Darien." Razor said as he looked at his partner.

Coming to the third door, it opened faster than the other two. The rock golem behind it roared in fury as it charged with its gigantic stone club was gripped in one hand. A blinding circle of light surrounded the golem, paralyzing its very movement, as Razor leaped into the air drawing Neo and split the creature in half. Without even taking a breather, all ran down the rest of the hallway until they came to an automatic door. As it opened, they were presented with a surprise capable of killing any man by just mentioning it.

Odin himself was present. He black armor outlined in gold in certain areas reflected the light from up above. In his hand was a long glowing red spear, while at his side in its scabbard was a large single edged sword. On the side of his right forearm was a green glowing claw attached to what one would conceive as a firing mechanism with a chain or rope inside. On the left forearm was large device housing the tip of a blade glowing yellow. It was clear that he could easily extend the blade as he willed. He turned toward the young group of men, his dark brown eyes moved from body to body as he tucked a lock of long black hair behind his ear. He stepped closer and closer, causing his crimson cape to sway left and right.

"Razor and Mark McKlan, Darien Therous, ah, and Batman. What a pleasant surprise." The chilling voice of Odin rung through the room. "Batman go." Whispered Mark. The caped crusader dashed toward the elevator and dove inside, pressing a button to close the doors and make it rise. Razor took two steps forward as Odin stopped. "Mark!" As the Astral Knight crossed his blades, a portal appeared behind Odin, leading to the one planet containing the power to destroy him. "Fools, what makes you think you could easily send me back!" "Simple, Razor, use it! Final Strike!" Darien ordered.

Darien and Mark turned their heads to watch as Razor took a stance, readying his blade for the attack. Then, without any warning, he turned around with the tip of the blade touching Darien's throat. "Who are you!" He commanded. "Rayz, bro. It's me! Darien. What are you doing?" "You're not Darien. This is all an illusion. You're an illusion!" "What makes you think that I'm an illusion?!" "So many clues pointing that fact out." "Raven, Kyre's betrayal, Mark's back attack, you desperately wanting me to use the Final Strike, and Kyre's failed attempt at explaining the technique."

Mark approached him cautiously with a hand raised in reassurance, "Razor, it's us. Turn your sword around and use it to strike Odin down!" "No! It all makes so perfectly clear now. Kyre would never betray Mark, his honor won't let him. Mark, even though he works for Odin, has a sense of honor and would never attack his opponent from the behind unless strictly ordered by Odin himself to do so. The real Darien would never want me to use the Final Strike so early on. He knows how bad it will drain a person. Plus, Kyre didn't completely get the strike right. How could he? He never saw it in action nor has ever been told by a user how it works. He would only knew about it through legend. And the legend portrays it as a sacrificing technique. The Darien I know would have corrected him, but, instead he agreed."

Everything around him suddenly faded black, his armor disappeared and he was now in his normal attire, trench coat and all, except all of his weapons were missing. Odin in front of him faded and Raven replaced him, except her voice was different. "The question is, is it truly for the technique?" "You're smart. I'll give you that." Andreal's voice was head out of Raven's mouth. "One part puzzles me though. Why did you create a character like Raven?" "You wouldn't use the technique unless you had a reason to. Defending a planet you couldn't really care about isn't reason enough, for you at least. No, we had to create a reason." "So you created her." "Yes we did. We took your personality and created someone who'd match it to an extent so you could find comfort in them."

This of course brought a small laugh to Razor's usually calm demeanor, "You did a good job, I'll admit. Too good of a job. She seemed like she was just made for me in the beginning. That's when I started to get suspicious. And just to satisfy your own needs, you yourself decided to play the role in disguise." "Why not? A body such as yours shouldn't go to waste." "If Mark was so desperate to learn the technique, why didn't he just challenge me to a duel?" "You fool, we also needed information about your power while it's at its peak!" "I see. With my information, he could easily create a defense capable of warding me off and create his own army of dark knights as he desires."

"You catch on quickly. To bad you'll never be...what the?!" He watched an Andreal's face turned to horror. "Stay back! I'm warning you! Dammit!" Suddenly she disappeared before his very eyes as the ground beneath his feet disappeared. He was now floating in a vast emptiness. "So, I guess this time I lost." He sighed as he brought his cybernetic hand to his face and stared at the glove. "Razor..." The voice of a woman echoed in his mind. "No, don't leave me..." 'That voice! Nova?' "Please open up your eyes and look at me." 'I want to but I can't.'

A strange tunnel of light started to form in front of him, slowly his body drifted toward it, as if it where a magnet and he was metal. As he body touched it, he suddenly found himself looking into a room. He was in a large tank filled with a water based liquid. Long cables were hooked up to his arms as a mask was tightly fitted around his mouth an nose. His body was very weak and soar all over. It was clear that he was pretty badly wounded. The wounds on his torso and legs were proof of that. Much of his torn green pants were stained with his red blood, it was a very sickly sight.

He looked to his left and saw several machines, obviously the ones that were used to put him in that strange virtual world and measure his power. Fire were in certain areas of the room, bodies laid across the floor. Many were slain with a blade, others seemed to be riddled with bullets. In front of him was a very stunning skylian. Her mid-back length blue hair, tightly fitted azure robe with a slit all the way up the left leg. 'Nova?' Was the only word that seemed to pop in his mind. "Good! You're alive!" She cried out with joy. Darien appeared behind her in his white armor, twin set of machine guns were in each hand.

"Time to free him." He said as he fired at the doorway to cause a small group of demons to dive back out. Nova took her golden staff and swung it with both hands like a bat, shattering the glass and sending the liquid to the ground. She immediately moved forward to catch the weaken knight in her arms. "Razor, it's alright. You're safe." "What're you doing here bird?" He questioned with a weak voice. "Rescuing you of course!" "Why?" "How many times have you rescued me? Besides, I'd feel bad if something happened to you." "I thought you hated humans." "Hush now. Brother, come on!" She yelled at Darien.

He quickly stood beside her as she said a small chant. With a flash of light, they disappeared and reappeared on the outskirts of the base in a forest. In front of them was a knight wearing gray armor with a katana in one hand. Beside him, stabbed into the ground, was Neo and a duffle bag beside it. A white wolf suddenly leapt up at Razor but was quickly held off by Darien, "Down Chet! He's pretty banged up at the moment for you to go pouncing on him!"

Nova sat Razor down against a tree and knelt over him, "How you feeling?" She waiting for a reply but got none. "You're lucky we decided to go out looking for you. You owe us big time pal! Look, we even managed to take your stuff back." She pointed at the sword as he slowly turned his head to look at it. "Well? I'm waiting for you to say "Thank you Nova". Come on, I know you really want to say it." "Whatever." "Still have that attitude I see." She sat down beside him. "Hmm, with him in this condition, we'll have to take him back to the palace. Hopefully the queen will allow it." "I'm sure mother will allow it." Nova confirmed.

"Nightshade, grab his stuff, I'll grab Razor." Darien ordered. "No, I'll take him. You take Chet." Nova helped Razor to his feet before getting beside him and helped him walk to the edge of the forest, which was only a couple yards away. Once free of the trees, she got behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist before stretching out her wings and taking flight.

END


End file.
